Deux enfants, un même poids : celui d'un nom
by Vega Juliet
Summary: Akima CHANG et William BLACK - Originalité garantie -Commence alors qu'Harry va entrer en 6ème année. Histoire d'une jeune fille sans arrêt oubliée, mise de côtée et d'un garçon au caractère sulfureux. ABANDONNE.
1. La petite dernière

Ma deuxième fic Hp, on attaque sans plus tarder ' 

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling, sauf ceux que vous ne connaissez pas ' 

Spoiler tome 5 ! 

------------------   
Chapitre 1 : La petite dernière.   


Les cinq jeunes filles étaient encore endormies quand Haluko, la grande et jolie mère de tout ce petit monde, entra dans la pièce :   
- Debout mes petites fées ! murmura-t-elle un sourire tendre aux lèvres.   
L'aînée soupira en s'étirant :   
- M'man n'utilise pas un terme comme ça, s'il te plait …   
- Yen, ma grande, tu sais bien que je ne faisais aucune allusion ! répliqua la mère mi embrassé, mi exaspérée.   
- Humpf ! s'exclamèrent les deux jumelles, Lin et Kaede tandis que la femme s'asseyait sur leur lit.   
Cette dernière leur caressa doucement les cheveux :   
- Mes filles, mes anges…   
- M'man ! s'écrièrent les trois réveillées.   
- Mais, voyons ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le répète, ce n'est pas méchant… Ce n'est pas parce que vous…ne pouvez pas faire de magie…   
- On appelle ça des Cracmol…, gromela Yen.   
- …que je ne devrais pas utiliser des termes à connotation magique. Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous êtes très belles, voilà tout. Conclue-t-elle tendrement.   
- Oui mais on est quand même des Cracmols ! renchérit Lin avec amertume.   
- C'est peu être pas plus mal…, murmura Cho d'un air pathétique en émergeant.   
Un silence plana alors que Cho refermait les yeux visiblement fatiguée. Toutes se remémoraient les terribles récits que la jeune sorcière leur avait fait.   
La vois tonitruante de leur père, Ping, vint troubler le silence :   
- Alors la famille Chang est debout ?   
- Elles se réveillent doucement mon chéri, lui répondit la mère.   
Les deux jumelles échangèrent une grimace en entendant le mot « chéri ». Et l'aîné ricana bêtement.   
- Au lieu de glousser, habillez vous ! C'est aujourd'hui que vient Tati Jo, reprit le père en rigolant.   
Après un concert de gloussement mêlés à des grognements les jeunes filles commencèrent à s'habiller puis descendirent dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Elle s'assirent en rang d'oignon par ordre d'âge : Yen, Cho, Lin, Kaede et…   
- M'man t'as oublié Aki ! pouffèrent les quatre jeunes filles (Cho n'avait d'ailleurs plus rien de triste dans la voix…).   
Haluko remonta en vitesse dans la chambre aux murs roses et se dirigea vers le lit de sa dernière. La couette formait une petite bosse qui recouvrait totalement la jeune fille.   
- Akima… murmura Mrs Chang.   
Et alors qu'elle descendait doucement la couverture, elle rencontra les yeux de sa dernière remplis de larmes.   
- Oh ! Aki, ma petite nymphe ! Je suis désolée… je t'avais…   
- …oubliée, termina l'intéressée alors qu'elle se redressait, les cheveux en bataille.   
Mrs Chang baissa la tête, honteuse comme si souvent, puis redescendit sans rien dire.   
Akima Chang, la petite dernière, essuya ses quelques larmes du revers de sa manche. En fait, ça ne lui faisait presque plus rien, qu'on l'oublie, qu'on ne la remarque jamais, elle était habituée…c'est vrai elle éprouvait encore, parfois, une tristesse assez intense, comme épine qu'on enfonce dans le cœur et qui fait venir quelques larmes, mais ça passait vite.   
Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et s'étendit sur le dos en fixant le plafond d'un air absent.   
Et pourtant, même si elle ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte, elle était belle. Elle avait une peau fine et douce qui dessinait d'une façon merveilleuse les courbes de son corps déjà grand et élancé. Elle avait de jolis yeux bridés d'une intense couleur noisette et des cheveux légers et soyeux (sauf le matin évidement) d'un noir vif. Comme pour conclure le tableau, de magnifiques lèvres brunes, plutôt charnues était dessinées sur son charmant visage.   
- Aki !   
Elle soupira :   
- J'arrive !   
Après avoir enfilé son vieux levi's délavé (qu'elle tenait de Cho) et un t-shirt de coton blanc, elle descendit rejoindre ses sœurs qui ricanèrent en la voyant arrivé les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux mi-clos, éblouie par le soleil qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce.   
Quelques heures plus tard. 

La sonnette retentit.   
- Allez ouvrir, cria Mr Chang, c'est sûrement Tati Jo !   
Les cinq, ou plutôt les quatre filles, car Akima fut comme d'habitude repoussée violemment dernière ses aînées, se ruèrent vers la porte. Elles attendaient la visite de leur tante avec impatience car elle était très gentille et leur donnait souvent des cadeaux. Cette dernière entra et après avoir été couverte de bisous, passa la petite troupe en revue (par ordre d'âge, bien évidemment).   
- Yen ! Alors comment va ma matheuse ? 19 ans et déjà sur le chemins des grandes écoles, tu es en prépa, maths-sup/maths-spé, non ?… Cho, ma grande sorcière de 17 ans, la fierté de tes parents (les autres sœurs tordirent un peu le nez car elles avaient hérité, semble-t-il, du côté moldus de leurs grands parents, alors que leurs parents était tous les deux sorciers…)…Et vous, les deux plus jolies jumelles de 15 ans et actrices en herbes, quand sort votre prochain court métrage ?…Ah vous travaillez sur un long métrage maintenant, chapeau bas !… Et Aki…euh… ma petite dernière…   
Et voilà comment ça se passait à chaque fois… Yen, la tête en cours, Cho la seule capable de faire de la magie, les deux jumelles prodiges jeunes actrices et… elle, Aki la petite dernière.   
Mais la tante semblait avoir prévu le coup :   
- Tiens je t'ai apporté ton cadeaux d'anniversaire en avance de quelques…mois.   
Akima, bien qu'elle fut affreusement blessée par le fait que sa tante essaye de la consolée par un cadeau qu'elle aurait du avoir le 31 octobre prochain pour ces douze ans, ne laissa rien paraître et accepta le paquet, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. 

Un peu plus tard. 

La famille était attablée au salon et profitait d'un bon repas estival en discutant tranquillement.   
- …dit que nous pourrons bientôt égaler les jumelles Olsen !   
- Je n'en doute pas ma chérie vous êtes si belles…Au fait…, dit la tante.   
Les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers elle.   
- .. est-ce que Aki ne serait pas ?   
- Est-ce que je ne serais pas quoi ? demanda l'intéressée.   
- Est ce qu'elle ne serait pas sorcière, demanda Tati Jo en regardant Haluko avec une lueur d'espoir.   
Akima sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ce fut Cho qui répondit :   
- Non, j'ai déjà reçu ma liste de livres, elle aurait reçu la sienne.   
La petite dernière détourna la tête vivement car elle avait clairement perçu le ton à la fois méprisant et moqueur de sa sœur. Son regard se perdit dans le vide et elle ne remarqua pas le magnifique oiseau qui passa en trombe devant la fenêtre.   


------------------------------------------ 

Prochain chapitre on change de famille :   
Chap 2 : Le dernier des Black. 

Une petite review ??? 


	2. Le dernier des Black

Gros bisous et merci à Kaenakima, Eriakins, m4r13, Raphou, Ambre et Ptite fleur la fee, pour vos reviews. 

On passe au chapitre 2, mais il faudra attendre le chapitre 3 pour avoir la suite de l'histoire d'Aki '   


---------------------------------------- 

Chapitre 2 : Le dernier des Black.   


- Descends ! Tout de suite ! C'est un ordre ! Tu m'entends !   
La femme qui s'égosillait vainement contre le jeune pensionnaire perché sur le toit, n'était autre que l'opulente directrice de l'orphelinat Thomas Edison, à Londres.   
La gouvernante s'avança à son tour, levant les yeux vers l'enfant :   
- Will, mon petit, descend tu nous fais peur… supplia-t-elle.   
- Lui parler comme cela ne sert à rien… s'emporta la directrice, la fureur faisant trembler son triple menton,… c'est comme cela qu'il faut s'y prendre…   
Elle ouvrit la bouche aussi grand qu'elle put, mettant ces mains en porte voix. Mais la gouvernante se plaça devant elle en écartant les bras.   
- Ne dites pas cela, très chère, il ne faut pas, vous savez bien que ça le met hors de lui !   
La directrice sembla réfléchir, puis dit d'une voix mal assurée :   
- Nous arriverons quand même tenir tête à cette enfant une fois, non ?   
Et après une longue inspiration elle cria :   
- William Phineas Black !   
L'effet fut immédiat. Le jeune garçon tourna vivement la tête vers le petit groupe qui le regardait du bas de l'orphelinat londonien. Ses cheveux mi longs s'ébouriffèrent et une lueur inquiétante naquit dans ses yeux sombres. En quelques bonds, précis et rapides, il fut face aux enseignants et aux orphelins horrifiés.   
- Pardon ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure rauque.   
- William Phineas Bl…   
Mais la directrice ne put continuer, car elle était devenue violette et pointait sa gorge de son doigt potelé en émettant des petit cris…étouffés. William ricana et, affichant une moue méprisante, partit tranquillement vers les étages supérieurs de l'imposante bâtisse.   
Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa chambre, enfermé à double tour, que son visage se détendit laissant apparaître l'air pathétique qui peignait son réel visage. Doucement, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et il se mit à sangloter. Black… il haïssait ce nom plus que tout au monde, c'était le nom de ses parents, ces traîtres qui l'avait abandonné ! En fait il n'en savait rien… tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait un médaillon autour du coup où l'on pouvait lire d'un côté : « Descendant de la Noble et très Ancienne famille Black : Toujours Purs » et de l'autre : « William Phineas Black »… la « Famille », tu parles, tout ce qu'il voyait lui c'est qu'il n'avait pas de famille, pas même une tante ou un oncle qui venait l'embrasser comme pour la plupart de ses compagnons… « compagnons », pas vraiment non plus… il n'avait pas d'amis, pas qu'il n'en veuille pas, mais parce que les autres le rejetait…depuis toujours… parce qu'il était beau, ses épais cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux, une dentition quasi parfaite, parce qu'il sut marcher avant tous, parce qu'il sut lire avant tous, parce qu'il sauta plusieurs classe, peut être aussi à cause de cette marque sur son bras et ses choses bizarres qui arrivaient partout où il allait…mais finalement c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient jaloux parce qu'il était différent et meilleur.   
Au début, étant petit, ça ne le gênait pas, et puis en grandissant, les moqueries devinrent plus méchantes, les paroles plus blessantes… les enfants n'ont souvent pas conscience du mal qu'ils peuvent faire avec de simples mots… Alors il avait changé, en réaction à leur rejet et leur jalousie, il était devenu méchant, pas en lui même, c'était juste comme un masque qu'il enlevait une fois seul pour pleurer de tout son soûle. Il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui même attendant avec un espoir dépérissant, ce fameux bonheur auquel tout être aspirait.   
Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il avait été…pas heureux…juste joyeux, il avait sourit et même rit, pas le ricanement méprisant qu'il réservait aux autres pensionnaires, mais un rire qui le surpris lui même, doux et chantant. Oui, c'était il y a trois mois environ, une jeune fille dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le visage, l'avait bousculé, alors qu'il se rendait à l'opéra avec sa classe. Il s'était retourné vivement près à tabasser l'inconnue mais :   
- Regardes où tu marche sale troll !   
Il l'avait regardé ébahit par tant d'audace puis il sourit, elle sourit et ils rirent un petit moment jusqu'à ce que ses parents la rappellent…Elle s'appelait… 

- Will, mon petit…   
- Je ne suis pas petit !   
- Will je t'en pris vient tout de suite, la directrice t'attend dans son bureau, supplia la voix de la gouvernante à travers la grosse porte de bois massif.   
Après avoir émit un soupir inaudible et fixé son habituel masque ténébreux, il sortit et suivit la gouvernante jusque dans le bureau rose bonbon de la directrice :   
- Vous n'êtes pas morte ? C'est étonnant ! lâcha-t-il insolemment juste avant d'apercevoir les deux hommes qui encadraient la grosse femme.   
C'était des policiers, ce qui eut pour effet de refroidire passablement son ardeur bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître.   
- Vous voyez, messieurs, s'exclama-t-elle, c'est toujours comme ça, sans parler de ses dons : il est tout simplement brillamment démoniaque !   
Elle s'arrêta un instant regardant William avec appréhension mais ce dernier ne semblait pas disposé à intervenir pour le moment, elle continua donc :   
- Bientôt 12 ans et déjà en 4ème, premier de sa classe… Pourtant où qu'il aille, quoiqu'il fasse, il y a toujours quelque chose de… pas normal qui se passe, comme tout à l'heure…   
- Tout à l'heure vous avez juste du vous étouffée avec un reste de repas, souffla doucement un des deux homme comme s'il parlait à une folle sortit d'asile peu auparavant.   
- Mais non, je vous jure s'était lui ! Je le sais ! s'emporta-t-elle. Il…ARG !   
Une chouette effraie, tenant une enveloppe de kraft beige dans son bec, venait de se poser juste sous son nez dans un battement d'ailes majestueux.   
- Vous voyez, je vous le disais, c'est lui, C'EST LUI ! s'écria la grosse femme cette fois réellement hystérique. 

---------------------------------- 

Chapitre suivant : Sorcier et sorcière ? 

Une petite review ? 

PS : Question : Comment vous avez trouvé cette fic ?? Je veux dire, par quels moyens ? (vu qu'il n'y a aucun personnage type...) 


	3. Sorcière et sorcier ?

Merci à tous pour les nouvelles reviews... 

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps -- Voici la suite ' 

Chapitre 3 : Sorcier et sorcière ? 

Un « toc toc toc » se fit entendre sur la porte d'entrée. Cho se leva en vitesse :   
- Je vais voir ! clama-t-elle sur un ton joyeux.   
…   
- Qu'est ce que c'était ? questionna Haluko alors que la belle sorcière revenait avec une lettre en mains.   
- C'était…enfin c'est…une lettre de Poudlard pour…   
Aki releva vivement la tête en lançant un regard plein d'espoir vers sa sœur.   
- …pour moi ! acheva cette dernière précipitamment avant de ranger la lettre dans sa robe fuchsia.   
Aki explosa alors que des larmes embuaient ses yeux :   
- C'est la mienne ! Tu as déjà eut la tienne ! elle est à MOI !   
Elle s'effondra sur la table en sanglotant de plus belle. Tous eurent un mouvement de surprise, c'était la première fois (à part pour Haluko) qu'ils voyaient pleurer le petite dernière… Elle avait fait tant d'efforts tout au long de sa courte vie, pour ne pas pleurer de rage et de désespoir devant eux… mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas tenu, elle n'en pouvait plus… Cho, comme à son habitude, sut très bien profiter de la situation :   
- Tais toi pleurnicharde ! C'est une lettre pour m'annoncer que je suis préfète en chef !   
La mère qui était partit en direction d'Aki, avec le but de la consolée, se retourna vivement et courut prendre sa deuxième fille dans les bras.   
- Ma grande fille ! Comme ta mère ! Préfète et deux années plus tard préfète en chef !   
Yen grogna et les deux jumelles gémirent mais, des réactions des autres sœurs celle d'Aki fut de loin la plus violente : elle se leva, renversant son assiette d'un revers de main, et courut vers la chambre avec un sanglot étranglé. Elle se jeta sur son petit lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Des pas précipitée se firent entendre dans l'escalier.   
- Aki !   
La porte se ferma violement.   
- Aki ! Ouvre cette porte ! cria Cho Chang   
Aki s'arrêta net de sangloter alors que des coups répétés se faisaient entendre sur la porte. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas fermée...   
Cho essayait, avec toutes ses forces, d'enfoncer la porte avec son épaule droite. Cette dernière commença à céder en craquant alors que Cho criait de plus belle :   
- OUVRE !   
- NON ! hurla Aki à son tour, bien qu'elle fût au moins à 5m et qu'elle n'eut aucun moyen de retenir la porte.   
Cependant cette dernière cessa de craquer et sembla se durcir. Le coup d'épaule qui suivit fit plus mal à Cho que tous les autres réunis multipliés par 10. Elle s'agenouilla, le dos contre la porte, se tenant le bras avec une grimace crispée. 

Au même moment au cœur de Londres. 

William éclata d'un rire méprisant tandis que le policier tendait la main vers le bel oiseau. Il lut :   
- " Mr William Phineas Black, bureau de Mrs Thomson, orphelinat Thomas Edison, Londres."   
Ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise alors qu'il observait l'oiseau, incrédule. Puis il secoua la tête comme si il voulait chasser quelques pensées et tandis la lettre au garçon :   
- Vous avez des amis qui utilisent encore la technique du pigeon voyageur, c'est remarquable ! Moi-même étant fan et spécialiste des uses et coutumes du Moyen Âge, je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu un…   
- CE N'EST PAS UN PIGEON VOYAGEUR ! C'EST UNE CHOUETTE ! UNE BÊTE SAUVAGE, C'EST LUI QUI L'A FAIT VENIR, C'EST UN… s'égosilla la directrice avant d'être interrompue par le policier.   
- Madame, madame, voyons… calmez vous ou je vais devoir appeler mes collègues du la clinique des maladies psychiques, lui dit-il calmement.   
Ces dernières paroles semblèrent avoir l'effet d'un grand seau d'eau sur la grosse femme. Elle fit face au défenseur de la loi, le souffle court, et répondit aussi calmement que possible :   
- Bon. Vous avez raison. Cependant, je voudrais attirer votre attention sur ce point : William est orphelin. Et il n'a donc ni mère, ni père… ni parent proches ou éloignés.   
Le policier se tourna vers l'enfant aux yeux sombres qui s'était efforcé de garder son calme jusque là.   
- Qui peut bien t'écrire petit ?   
- …   
- Et bien, ouvre cette lettre nous verrons bien…, soupira l'homme, s'attirant le regard réprobateur de la grosse dame.   
La chouette s'avança docilement vers le garçon qui prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et lut à haute voix :   
« William Phineas Black, 

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer votre admission à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Le Poudlard express, qui vous emmènera à l'école, partira le 1 septembre prochain, de la gare de Kings Cross, voie 9 ¾ . Merci de vous y présenter à 9h00 précise avec toutes les fournitures requises pour la première année. Vous en trouverez la liste précise et détaillée sur la page suivante. » 

William continua sa lecture. Le paragraphe suivant était écrit avec une encre rouge aux reflets dorés. 

« Je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile à admettre pour toi, mais tu es un sorcier. Tu pourras trouver tous tes livres chez Fleury & Bott, sur le chemin de traverse. Pour y accéder tu devras d'abord te rendre au chaudron baveur et demander conseil au barman. 

Mes amitiés sincères, Albus Dumbledor.» 

- Donne moi cette lettre, ordonna le policier qui avait perdu le ton docile employé jusqu'ici.   
William recula d'un pas :   
- Non.   
- Il faut que je la fasse examiner, elle provient sûrement d'une secte, tu dois savoir que c'est très dangereux. Remet la moi.   
- Non, répéta le garçon.   
Il ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre que la lettre provenait d'une secte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la certitude que cette lettre n'était pas une arnaque. Du plus profond de lui, un sentiment longtemps oublié, commençait à resurgir : l'espoir…Quelqu'un pensait à lui, quelqu'un qui croyait en lui au lieu de l'ignorer, de l'insulter…   
Malgré tout un sentiment de doute subsistait. La magie… lui élève surdoué, scientifique en herbe, avait du mal à admettre ce mot… mais après tout, ne pouvait-il pas étrangler les gens d'un simple regard furieux comme cette après-midi ? Ne pouvait-il pas fermer une porte d'un simple accès de colère comme hier… ? Alors, il prit une résolution. Il irait. Coûte que coûte, il irait.   
- Voyons ne fait pas l'imbécile, s'irrita le policier.   
- Vous voyez ! renchérit la directrice. Il n'en fait qu'a sa tête ! Il est orgueilleux, vile, mesquin… comme je vous le disait tout à l'heure, simplement brillamment démoniaque…   
- Voyons madame… s'énerva l'homme de loi.   
- MAIS ENFIN VOUS VOYEZ BIEN QUE J'AI RAISON DEPUIS LE DEBUT ! CETTE LETTRE EN EST LA PREUVE !   
- Et si je veux y aller quand même, demanda William avec un air de défit.   
- Tu n'iras pas ! Tes parents t'ont confié à moi !   
- MENTEUSE ! Vous n'avez jamais connut mes parents ! s'écria le garçon.   
La directrice changea de tactique :   
- C'est vrai. Si tu veux savoir, c'est la gouvernante qui t'a trouvée dans la rue… tes parents t'avais abandonné là, monstre que tu étais. La seule chose qu'il te restait c'était ce stupide médaillon, car tu étais complètement nu, couvert de bleus. C'est dire à quel point ton père te ta mère devaient t'aimer… comme ton autre parent d'ailleurs…   
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire !? s'emporta William alors que toutes les vitres de la pièce commençaient à trembler.   
- Tu avais bien un autre parent, oui ! Nous avions découvert grâce à ton médaillon qu'il existait un homme, et un seul portant le même nom que toi. Tu veux savoir qui il était, hein ? Je vais te le dire moi… un meurtrier enfermé à perpétuité !   
- …   
- Et alors, du fait de notre incommensurable bonté, nous t'avons recueilli. Et toi, tu ne nous l'as jamais rendu, jamais ! Il est vrai que tu as fait gagné un certain prestige à l'école, grâce a ton incroyable potentiel intellectuel, mais nous n'avons jamais reçu aucun signe de reconnaissance, même pas un simple merci !   
- Voyons ! tenta de s'interposer le policier.   
- Pourquoi aurais-je dis merci ?! Merci de m'avoir traité comme une bête sauvage ! Merci de m'avoir rabaisser ! Merci de m'avoir rejeter ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup !   
- Tu ne comprends rien, ignorant ! Vile raclure ! Champignon vénéneux ! Sale petit…   
La grosse femme, à présent rouge tomate, ne put continuer plus loin car les vitres, dont le tremblement n'avait fait qu'augmenter, éclatèrent soudainement les unes après les autres tandis que William poussait un hurlement de rage. Le souffle court, les muscles tendus, il s'avança d'un pas décidé :   
- Puisque je suis si indésirable, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à se que je parte…   
A l'étonnement général, il sauta par la fenêtre et retomba bruyamment sur le toit du réfectoire, quelques mètres plus bas. Les tuiles se brisèrent net sous ses pieds. Puis il bondit encore une fois, tel un fauve, atterrit dans la rue et courut… 

Une petite review ??? 

Kisses, LoonyMione.   



	4. Jalousie et recherche du Chaudron Baveur

Hello Everyvody ' Merci beaucoup beaucoup à tous pour vos supers reviews qui me font très très plaisir. 

Voici le Chapitre 4 : Jalousie et recherche du Chaudron Baveur (désolée le titre est vraiment nul --) 

Kisses, LoonyMione. 

----------------------------------------------   
Retour dans la maison Chang 

Cho était toujours effondrée contre la porte de la chambre. Akima gardait les mains crispées sur les couvertures et son regard déterminé fixé sur la porte. Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier…   
- Cho ? Aki ?   
- Maman… gémit la jeune femme, elle s'est...enfin…la porte est fermée.   
- La porte est fermée… mais comment ?   
- …   
- Bon, Alohomora, dit la mère dans un murmure en pointant sa baguette sur la porte.   
Puis elle actionna la poignée. La porte resta fermée.   
Aki s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bois clair, son esprit tout entier emplit d'une détermination tenace.   
- Je n'ouvrirais pas. Affirma-t-elle.   
- Ne soit pas sotte mon ange. Alohomora, murmura-t-elle avec à peine plus de conviction.   
Rien.   
Haluko eut un mouvement de recul… mais comment ?...   
- Alohomora ! reprit-elle, cette fois avec force.   
Aki qui suait à grosses goûtes depuis la deuxième tentative de sa mère ne put résister et s'assit brutalement parterre alors que la porte s'ouvrait.   
- Comment as-tu fais cela ? lui demanda sa mère sans aucun reproche.   
- Je…sais pas.   
- Euh… j'ai une explication ! intervint Cho prête à tout.   
- Je t'écoute.   
- C'est moi… dit-elle sans trop de conviction. Je… l'été dernier j'ai installé un système de protection contre lui…   
- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?   
- Oui, affirma Cho qui gagnait en assurance, il se met à fonctionner dès qu'une personne de la famille Chang entre dans cette pièce pour se réfugier. Et alors la porte se ferme aux « agresseurs », conclue-t-elle.   
- Mais… intervint Akima, j'ai…j'ai sentit en moi comme une force, je crois plutôt que…   
- Aki, ma petite fée, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible…tu…tu n'es pas sorcière. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça… tu dois l'admettres.   
Akima s'allongea à la place même où elle était, épuisée par cette lutte verbale et psychique. Sa mère la prit tendrement dans ces bras et la déposa sur son lit où elle s'endormit instantanément.   
Cho sourit intérieurement, Akima avait perdu sa crédibilité par rapport à sa mère en prétendant que c'était elle qui avait fermer la porte, et elle, elle avait gagner encore un peu plus de considération et de confiance.   
- Bravo Cho, lui dit sa mère, je suis si fière de toi, ma jeune et belle sorcière.   
Et alors qu'elle la prenait dans les bras en la serrant affectueusement, Cho eut quelques remords, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Si on voulait être la meilleure, il fallait être la seule, et tous les moyens étaient bons. 

Le jour suivant, 6h05. 

Akima ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il faisait tout noir. Elle chercha le réveil à tâtons : 6h06. Comment avait-elle put dormir aussi longtemps ? Et puis elle se rappela la dispute, l'injustice, la frustration, l'épuisement… Elle fut interrompue par un « toc toc toc » familier contre la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle s'approcha en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Cho dont le lit était proche. Elle ouvrit et une magnifique chouette hulotte s'engouffra à l'intérieur et se posa sur la table de nuit de sa sœur aînée. Elle se mordit les lèvres alors que Cho émettait un grognement, puis tendit doucement la main vers la lettre. Alors qu'elle effleurait des doigts les deux lettres que tenait l'oiseau, une main lui agrippa sauvagement le poignet :   
- N'y touche pas, elles sont à moi et tu le sais.   
Akima retira sa main alors que Cho prenait les lettres d'un geste possessif. La petite dernière commençait déjà à perdre l'infime espoir qui l'habitait depuis peu. Après tout, peut être avait-elle trop espéré… elle n'était tout simplement pas sorcière… Elle serait toute sa vie La Petite Dernière… Elle ne sortirait jamais de l'ombre de ses incroyables sœurs, elle serait toujours La Rejetée…   
Elle reprit la direction de son lit et s'y effondra comme tant de fois. 

Un peu plus tard. 

Les cinq sœurs Chang étaient réunies autour de la table de la cuisine et prenaient leur petit déjeuner. L'aînée tentait de discuter mathématiques avec son père, qui, étant sorcier, n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Cho et Akima restaient silencieuses. Les deux jumelles, quant à elles, discutaient de leur dernière interview avec la BBC :   
- …et là il me dit : « Donc vous êtes Lin ? » et je lui répond : « Non moi c'est Kaede »   
- Puis il se tourne vers moi et me dit : « Miss Lin… ». Je l'interromps : « Mais non c'est moi Kaede ! ».   
Leur mère éclata de rire et profita de l'allégresse générale (du moins pour trois des quatre filles cramols) pour tourner la conversation vers un sujet sorcier.   
- Cho, nous irons sur le chemin de traverse après demain, nous sommes déjà le 27, ça sera juste mais je voulais attendre le dernier moment au cas où Aki… Mais c'est peut être mieux ainsi… les sorcières avec une ascendance moldu sont en danger…   
Aki murmura pour elle-même de façon à se que personne ne l'entende :   
- Je me fiche du danger, je veux… moi aussi je veux être sorcière.   
Son verre de jus d'orange se mit à trembler violement, alors que la colère mêlée au désespoir montait en elle. Cho, posa sa main sur le verre pour l'empêcher de vibrer… Deux jours… il faudrait qu'elle intercepte ces maudits oiseaux encore deux jours et après ce serait trop tard pour que sa sœur puisse retourner sur le chemin de traverse…   
- Lâche mon verre, sorcière ! siffla Akima.   
- C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est, minauda Cho de façon à ce que seule sa dernière sœur l'entende. Oh…non c'est vrai,…j'oubliais, toi tu n'es pas sorcière…   
C'était là la deuxième étape de la tactique de Cho, après avoir fait perdre sa crédibilité à sa sœur, elle lui faisait perdre confiance en elle.   
Des larmes auraient put couler sur le jolie visage d'Aki si elle n'avait pas pris la résolution de ne plus jamais faillir devant aucun autre être humain. 

Au même moment dans une ruelle sombre de Londres. 

William ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il s'était endormi là hier soir après avoir erré toute la journée dans le vieux Londres, cherchant infructueusement le Chaudron Baveur. Il eut passablement peur à la vue d'un vieux rat trottant en sa direction. Cela le boosta quelques peu et il se mit debout malgré ses muscles douloureux. Il marcha jusqu'à une grande rue et s'assit sur un banc, attirant le regard de quelques passants plutôt chics.   
Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas de la première fraîcheur, après avoir dormit une nuit entière sur le pavé sale, son uniforme était froissé et par endroit, des déchirures laissaient apparaître de vilaines égratignures.   
Mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Réfléchir. La réflexion était la clé. Il sortit la précieuse enveloppe de kraft qui contenait les deux feuilles de parchemins. Il relut la première, les informations primordiales étaient les suivantes : « Chemin de traverse », « Fleury & Bott », et « Chaudron Baveur ». Le chemin de traverse était immanquablement une rue et Fleury & Bott, une librairie… Chaudron Baveur… Le mot « Barman » y était associé, c'était donc un bar…Ensuite il fallait demander conseil au barman… Ce chemin de traverse devait donc être un lieu privilégié dont seules certaines personnes connaissaient l'existence : les sorciers ! C'était donc inutile de chercher le fameux bar dans l'annuaire… Il était dans une impasse…   
Une impasse…oui, une rue sombre, cachée où pourrait se trouver ce bar, ce « passage secret » vers le chemin de traverse ! Il était forcément à Londres, et à Londres, il n'y avait qu'un seul quartier sombre et lugubre… celui qu'il venait de quitter. Il revint donc sur ces pas et arpenta chaque ruelle méthodiquement. Le problème c'était qu'il y en avait quand même pas mal.   
Au bout d'une heure et demi, il s'assit sur le trottoir, fatigué de chercher des yeux l'enseigne du bar en marchant sans repos. Il manquait d'informations… ou alors il les utilisait mal. Quoi qu'il en fût, ce bar était introuvable… Il se frappa le front du plat de la main… mais bien sûr introuvable, c'était évident, il ne fallait pas que n'importe quel non-sorcier puisse y entrer. Il devait donc être visible seulement aux sorciers ou quelque chose du genre. Mais lui n'était ni non-sorcier, ni tout à fait sorcier puisqu'il allait seulement entrer en première année…   
Ses pensées se perdirent un moment et son regard se posa sur la battisse d'en face, s'il avait put la décrire il l'aurait sans aucun doute qualifiée de … quelque chose d'incroyablement sale et malsain…quelque chose de vraiment malfamé… Alors qu'il débattait en lui-même du qualificatif le mieux approprié, la devanture sembla changer et une enseigne apparut comme par…magie… Elle disait : « Le Chaudron Baveur ». William sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette jeune fille…   
Il poussa la porte avec force et entra dans une salle très conviviale par rapport à l'aspect extérieur. Des regards étonnés se tournèrent vers lui et il les leur rendit… tous ces hommes étaient… il portaient… des robes ! Et des chapeaux pointus ! Comme dans les contes de fées…   
- Je te sers quelque chose ? questionna le barman.   
- Non, répondit le garçon profitant de l'occasion pour s'approcher du type, mais peut-être pourrez-vous m'aider, je cherche le Chemin de traverse.   
Comme un seul homme, toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire. Le barman demanda entre deux éclats :   
- Tu es pourtant un sorcier sans quoi tu n'aurais pas pu entrer ici… Mais qui donc es tu ?   
- Je m'appelle William.   
- William comment ?   
- William… William…   
- William William ? Quel drôle de nom.   
- Mais non ! souffla le garçon.   
Il baissa le ton presque malgré lui :   
- Black, je m'appelle Bl…   
- CHhhhhhhhhhhhhffffffffffff ! siffla le barman en lui faisant les gros yeux, ne prononce pas ce nom ici ! Tu es donc le garçon dont m'as parlé Dumbledore. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qui t'étais ?   
- Mais…, protesta William incrédule, c'est ce que j'ai fait…   
Ignorant cette dernière réplique, l'homme haussa le ton :   
- Pardon ? Tu as dit que c'était quoi ton nom j'ai rien entendu !   
William saisit la démarche du barman et se prêta docilement au jeu :   
- J'ai dit William… White.   
- Bien, mon garçon, assied toi là le temps que je trouve quelqu'un pour t'aider, répondit l'homme avec un clin d'œil complice.   
William se dirigea vers la table indiquée, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir trouver un nom aussi bête. 

----------------------------------------------- 

REVIEWEZ PLEASE (cri du coeur ')   



	5. Sur le Chemin de Traverse

Déja un grand merci à m4r13 et Alysia pour avoir reviewer ' 

Eh ben Alyssa t'étais déchaînée aujourdh'ui ' 

m4r13 >> Il ne doit pas donner son nom car je crois connaître un parent à lui du nom de Sirius Black qui est acusé du meurtre de 13 personnes et qui n'a toujours pas été blanchi ' 

Alors la suite: 

Chapitre 5 : Sur le chemin de traverse 

Il était à présent l'heure de déjeuner et William était toujours assis au même endroit. En fait il ne s'ennuyait pas du tout, et il était très content que le barman l'ait un peu oublié car il pouvait observer à loisir les sorcières et sorciers présents ainsi que leurs allés et venus. Ils semblaient tous se diriger vers une petite porte sur le mur du fond et à chaque fois ils sortaient une baguette de bois de leur poche…sans doute leur baguette magique. Il en déduit que le passage vers le Chemin de traverse devait se trouver là bas et qu'il fallait faire de la magie pour passer, rien de plus normal en fait. Enfin normal… Il rigola intérieurement, un sourire douloureux se formant sur son visage, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il souriait en moins de deux heures, il n'y était tellement plus habitué à…   
- Will ? On y va ?   
Une jeune et jolie sorcière aux cheveux courts, rouges avec quelques mèches roses, et un petit nez légèrement retroussé se trouvait devant lui. William se leva, surpris par la façon dont l'avait appelé la jeune femme, personne n'utilisait son diminutif à part la gouvernante.   
- Euh… ok, allons-y.   
- C'est partit.   
Sur ce, elle se retourna vivement vers la porte, donnant un coup de coude dans la bougie qui était sur la table.   
- Oups ! Je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle auprès du barman alors que ça commençait à sentir le brûlé, je vais réparer ça !   
- Non, c'est pas la peine, je vais le faire, va vite conduire ce garçon.   
Après s'être répandue en excuses supplémentaires elle prit William par la main (« gloups » émit ce dernier) et l'entraîna vers la porte au fond de la salle.   
- Au fait je suis désolée, lui dit-elle alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte, je ne me suis pas présentée : Tonks !   
Elle tendit l'autre main et William la serra. Ils se trouvaient maintenant mains dans les mains comme des personnes qui tentent de faire un cercle à deux. Inutile de préciser que William était affreusement rouge et confus.   
- Qu'est ce que tu as, tu es malade ? questionna-t-elle surprise voyant la tête du garçon. Tu veux que je t'arrange ça ?   
- Non, non ce n'est rien, ça va aller, répliqua-t-il vivement alors que la jeune femme sortait sa baguette.   
Il avait déjà vu ce dont elle était capable en matière de bourdes, il ne tenait pas vraiment à en savoir d'avantage.   
- Alors allons-y !   
Ils se trouvaient devant un grand mur de briques rouges et William jeta un regard interrogateur à Tonks. Cette dernière entreprit de tapoter certaines briques dans un ordre précis à l'aide de sa baguette. Quand elle eut finit, le mur tremblota, puis les briques semblèrent se replier sur le côté pour formé une ouverture.   
C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Un grand chemin propre et lumineux s'étirait devant eux. William fut frappé par la chaleur qui se dégageait de cet endroit plein de couleurs où des centaines de personnes évoluaient avec allégresse. Il y avait de nombreuses boutique qui semblaient toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé mais la jeune femme le retint par le bras. Elle semblait scruter attentivement les alentours.   
- Heu… Tonks ?   
- C'est bon, il n'y a pas de danger immédiat, on peut y aller.   
William se demanda vraiment quel danger il pourrait y avoir dans une rue aussi calme et joyeuse. Comme pour répondre à sa question Tonks expliqua :   
- Pour faire vite, il y a des sorciers dangereux appelés Mangemorts qui rodent ces temps ci.   
- Et pour faire long ? interrogea William qui voulait tout savoir tout de suite comme à son habitude.   
- Hum… C'est vraiment trop long à expliquer… Je vais te donner une version simplifiée. Il y a plus de seize ans maintenant, un grand mage noir appelé…Vol… enfin nous ne prononçons pas son nom car sa seul évocation fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête… Enfin bref ce grand mage adepte de la magie noir, répandait la terreur sur le monde sorcier. Son but était d'éliminer tous les « Sang-de-bourbe » (ne répète jamais ce mot c'est affreusement impoli !) et de prendre le pouvoir en tuant aussi tous les sorciers qui auraient pu lui faire de l'ombre, c'est à dire les sorciers puissants. Un jour il voulut tuer les Potter, une famille de très bon sorciers : Lyly et James Potter. Ils avaient un fils : Harry… quand Vol…le grand mage noir à lancer le sort mortel de l'Avada Kedavra sur le petit Harry qui n'était qu'un bébé, le sort c'est retourné contre lui… il a tout de même survécu, mais il était dans un état critique et du se réfugier très loin. Il y a deux ans, ce sorcier à retrouvé toute sa puissance…   
- Quel rapport avec ces « Mangemorts » ?   
- C 'étaient ses disciples…   
- Ils sont revenus au retour de leur maître donc… Mais que sont-ils advenus quand ce grand mage noir a presque été réduit à néant… ?   
- Question perspicace. Ils se sont soit enfuis, soit on continué à ce battre et on été attrapé par les Aurores ou les membres de l'Ordre… le reste a fait comme si de rien était et à continué à vivre dans la société… Il faut que tu sache que personne ne connaissait le nom des Mangemorts, ils pouvait être des sorciers tout à fait banals durant la journée et Mangemorts à leurs heures…   
- Aurores ? Ordre ?   
- Les Aurores sont des (puissants) sorciers qui combattent les adeptes de la magie noire. Je suis Aurore depuis 2 ans. L'Ordre du Phoenix est une organisation secrète mise en place durant l'ascension de Voldemort pour l'empêcher d'agir et protéger les autres sorciers. Elle est de nouveau sur pied aujourd'hui depuis bientôt 1 an. Je fais également parti de l'Ordre.   
- Tout à l'heure vous avez parler de « Sang-de-bourbe » ….. ?   
- Chhhhuuuuttttt…Des sorciers ayant une ascendance moldu.   
- Moldu ?   
- Non sorcier.   
- Mais c'est ignoble ! s'indigna William tremblant soudain de tous ces membres tandis le même sentiment d'injustice ressenti toute son enfance remontait en lui. C'est répugnant, juste parce qu'ils sont différents et qu'il n'ont pas un sang « pur » ! Ca ne veut pas dire que se sont de mauvais sorciers….. si ? ? ? ?   
- Toi, tu me plait ! lui dit Tonks dans un sourire. Aller, viens par ici Terreur, on a du boulot.   
Elle rit de bon cœur et se dirigea vers une boutique dont l'enseigne disait : « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguette depuis 382 av. J-C.». William haussa un sourcil d'étonnement et entra dans la boutique. Un vieil homme se tenait derrière un comptoir de bois de 1ère qualité. Derrière lui s'étandaient de nombreux rayonnages contenants une multitude de petites boites noires.   
- Oh ! Tonks ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Vous m'amenez un client, parfait je m'en occupe, ne touchez à rien surtout !   
- Eh Will la Terreur, suit le. Cria Tonks au jeune sorcier resté près de la porte, alors que le vieil homme fourrageait déjà dans les rayonnages.   
William souffla alors qu'il passait à côté de Tonks :   
- C'est un ami à vous ?   
- Non, disons que mon passage dans sa boutique n'est pas passé inaperçu… je suis un peu maladroite, je sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué… Mais tutoie moi je t'en prie.   
- Je ne peux pas tutoyer quelqu'un si je ne connaît que son nom de famille.   
- Comment tu sais que Tonks c'est…   
- Tout simplement parce que je vois mal Tonks être un prénom… Alors c'est quoi votre vrai prénom ?   
- Arf, souffla Tonks en poussant William vers Ollivander, plus tard !   
Ce dernier grommelait comme pour lui-même :   
- Baguette...hum…joli bois…hum…poils de kneazel…non…Viens par ici mon garçon je ne vais pas te manger ! Tu as un physique particulier qui appelle à une long baguette, plutôt rigide, mais je ne suis pas devin non plus, il faut que je t'observe mieux… Joli carrure pour cet âge, grandes mains fines…hum…et des yeux sombres à souhait…   
- Quel rapport avec la baguette ? s'enquit William.   
- Aucun. Répondit l'homme. C'était juste comme ça.   
Tonks pouffa derrière lui.   
- Celle-ci ! dit l'homme en lui tendant une baguette de bois clair…Allez mon garçon agite-la un peu.   
William s'exécuta et sentit une odeur de roussi. Il vit le propriétaire faire la moue en tapotant sur son bras dont les poils était passablement brûlés.   
- Non ! pas celle-ci ! 

Ce fut au bout de la sixième baguette que William réussit à faire sortir de jolies petites étincelles.   
- Hum… oui… parfait, parfait. 35 cm, bois royale du Mont Céleste, et crin de Sombral… Ce qui m'étonne c'est que cette baguette et sa sœur sont une de mes toutes dernière créations, de plus en plus perfectionnées semble-t-il…   
- Sa sœur ?   
- Oui je fabrique souvent mes baguettes par lot. Au moins dix à chaque fois. Mais là je n'ai pu obtenir que deux crin de ce même sombral… Il n'y a donc que deux baguettes jumelles, c'est assez rare. L'autre est tout de même un peu plus petite et moins…   
Mais William n'écoutait plus, chose pour le moins étonnante, mais il regardait sa baguette avec admiration et tendresse. 

Après avoir fait tous les achats nécessaires, il retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur et Tonks lui loua une chambre. Tout au long de la journée, William s'était inquiété du coût des choses, car il n'avait jamais eut d'argent propre. Tonks le rassura et lui dit qu'on s'arrangerait.   
Il posa doucement ses achats sur son lit et s'effondra à côté. Tonks, encore à la porte, rit :   
- Fatigué Terreur ?   
- Arf, oui un peu…   
- Bon je te laisse, bonne nuit.   
- Bonne nuit Nymph…   
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! …Mais…comment tu as su…   
- Il me suffit d'écouter, le sorcier aux cheveux grisonnants tout à leur, il t'a appelé comme ça, juste avant que tu ne lui assènes un coup de baguette…   
- C'était involontaire ! s'exclama Tonks. Bref…   
Elle se rapprocha du garçon et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectif.   
- Allez ! Reposes toi bien petit Will (frisson de William), demain et les jours suivants tu pourras aller te promener sur le Chemin… Mais demande à quelqu'un de t'accompagner surtout !   
- D'accord, répondit William alors que Tonks se dirigeait vers la sortie. Alors, bonne nuit encore Nyny !   
Tonks sembla s'étrangler silencieusement avant de refermer la porte. William sourit (encore !), que la vengeance était douce…   


re-cri du coeur : RREeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvviiiiiieeeeewwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeezzzzzzz ! ' (merci...) 


	6. Léthargie Dépréssive

  
D'abord réponse aux revieww ' 

**Ambre** : C'est qui son père ? héhé et ben si je te le dis ça sert preque plus à rein de lire cette fic ' 

**Alpo **: Tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre... 

**m4r13** : Merci beaucoup de reviewer à chaque chapitre ça me fait très plaisir ' 

**Alixe** : Tu as raison pour le fait de parler de l'ordre... mais tout ce que Tonks sait, c'est que c'est Dumby qui lui a demandé d'aller cherché Will [je l'ai pas dit mais je l'aurait dit plus tard] et donc elle se dit que si c'est un petit protégé de Dumby il faut le mettre au courant, d'autant plus qu'il ne connait rien du monde des sorciers... 

**Mangemort** : Quelle drôle de review ' Eh ben je continu, merci pour tes remarques ' 

**moon** : Oui je connais "à la croisée des mondes", je trouve ça trop bien en plus ! Je t'avoue n'avoir pas pensé à Will dans "à la croisée des mondes" mais mainteant que tu le dis c'est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance '   


Le chapitre suivant est déja tout pret tout écrit alors si vous voulez l'avoir il va falloir reviewer (je suis cruelle ' mais non mais non)   


**Chapitre 6** : Léthargie Dépréssive 

----------------------------------------------- 

_Le lendemain matin. Maison Chang_

Comme le jour précédent Akima fut réveillée par un « toc toc toc » répété sur le carreau. Il faisait plus clair que la dernière fois et elle put apercevoir presque distinctement le bel oiseau qui portait dans son bec…trois lettres. Résistant à l'envie d'aller lui ouvrir, elle s'enfouit sous la couette et se boucha les oreilles. Rien à faire. Cho dormait toujours à poing fermé et cet abruti d'oiseau continuait inlassablement. Akima posa les pieds à terre, serrant sa couette contre elle. Lentement elle s'avança vers la fenêtre. Plus que trois pas, plus que deux, plus qu'un… alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la poignée les paroles du jour précédent lui revinrent à l'esprit : « N'y touche pas, elles sont à moi et tu le sais »…« j'oubliais, toi tu n'es pas sorcière… ». Elle baissa la main, observant toujours la fenêtre sans même la voir, alors que des larmes commençaient à embuer ses yeux. Ah non ! Elle ne pleurerait plus. Jamais. Elle tourna la tête pour ne plus voir l'oiseau, qui lacérait désormais la vitre, et descendit au salon où elle s'effondra sur le canapé, toujours enroulée dans sa couette. Elle n'était pas sorcière, il fallait l'admettre une bonne fois pour toute… ces lettres étaient pour Cho…Elle se leva brusquement, faisant un pas vers l'escalier : Cho n'avait sûrement pas besoin de toutes ces lettres ! C'était insensé ! … Mais après tout, sa sœur n'était elle pas une puissante sorcière, préfète et tout.. Elle se rallongea sur le canapé…sûrement des informations capitales envoyées par le directeur de l'école… Elle n'était pas sorcière, elle n'était pas sorcière, elle n'était pas sorcière, un point c'est tout ! Il fallait arrêter de se faire des faux espoirs tout le temps, arrêter de se faire mal inutilement…Elle serra fort sa couette autour d'elle, et ferma les yeux, s'interdisant de pleurer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était rendormie, mais son visage gardait une expression crispée. 

Se fut Haluko qui la trouva recroquevillée alors qu'elle descendait pour préparer le petit déjeuner.   
- Aki ma jolie fée… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?   
- Hummmmmmmmmmm, grogna cette dernière avant de se tourner de l'autre côté.   
- Aki ma…   
- Arrête avec ça ! gémit Aki qui détestait de plus en plus les petits noms magiques dont elle la qualifiait.   
- Pardon je suis désolée. Je sais que c'est très dure de l'admettre mais tu n'es pas sorcière et c'est sûrement mieux. Allez chérie, reprend toi…Aki ma…petite dernière…   
La Petite Dernière ! LA PETITE DERNIERE ! La mère qui avait cru bien faire en utilisant se qualificatif, fut passablement surprise quant elle reçu un coup de poing dans la tempe. Elle regarda sa fille avec étonnement et colère. Cette dernière regretta immédiatement son geste, non pas par peur d'une punition mais tout simplement parce qu'elle aimait sa mère du plus profond de son cœur. C'était elle qui l'avait mis au monde, elle qui se souciait sans cesse de son état, elle qui daignait s'occuper un peu d'elle…   
- AKI ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS DANS TA TETE !   
- Pardon maman… je…   
- JE ME SOUCIS DE TON BIEN ETRE ET TOI TU M'ENVOIS UN PIN !   
- Je ne voulais pas… c'est partit tout seul… c'est à cause de quand tu as dit…   
- A BEN TIENS ! CA AUSSI SA VA PARTIR TOUT SEUL TU VAS VOIR !   
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit claquer une gifle monumentale sur la petit joue d'Aki. La jeune fille ne dit rien. Malgré sa joue en feu, et un incroyable mal de tête qui commençait à naître, elle ne versa pas une larme, pas une seule. Elle regardait toujours sa mère avec le même regard emprunt de regret.   
- Maman…   
Cette dernière se mit à pleurer.   
- Oh Aki ! Mon amour, je sui tellement désolée…je…   
- Non c'est moi, s'excusa Aki.   
- Ecoute ma puce, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dit, reprit-elle dans un sanglot, tu n'est pas sorcière, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne t'aime pas… Tu sera toujours ma petite…   
Elle ne put continuer plus loin car elle sanglots l'empêchaient de parler.   
Ce fut le moment que choisit le reste de la famille pour descendre. Voyant leur mère effondrée, et Aki raide et rouge assise sur le lit, il s'arrêtèrent surpris.   
- Maman ? souffla Kaede, c'est vous qui avez fait tout ce bruit ? !   
- Maman… reprit Lin, tu vas bien ?   
- Mais non elle ne va pas bien souffla Yen en passant devant tout le monde. 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous, exceptée Aki, était dans la cuisine. Haluko c'était calmée et n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à sa dernière, cependant elle ne voulait pas retourner la voir tout de suite par crainte de se remettre à pleurer. Se fut Yen qui se leva en premier et partit en direction du salon. Aki se recroquevilla avec appréhension en voyant le visage hargneux de sa grande sœur.   
- Aki, c'est très mal ce que tu viens de faire, souffla-t-elle. Maman t'aime ! Tu n'as pas a t'en prendre à elle ! Non mais franchement, Aki…tu n'es pas sorcière, il faut t'y faire ! Un point c'est tout !   
- Aaaaaaaahhhh ! Tais toi ! Va-t-en ! Je veux pas te voir ! cria Aki alors qu'une douleur immense s'insinuait en elle. Je sais, je sais : Je ne suis pas sorcière , je ne suis pas sorcière, je ne suis pas sorcière… répéta-elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière, la tête dans les mains.   
Ce fut ensuite au tour des jumelles de venir faire des reproches à Aki. Chacune de leur paroles lui faisait l'effet d'un couteau qu'on tourne et retourne dans une plaie afin d'atteindre le cœur. 

Elle resta toute la journée emmitouflée dans sa couette, sans rien manger, sans rien boire, sans ouvrir les yeux et sans même verser une larme. La douleur se transformait peu à peu en résignation désespérée, se refermant sur elle comme une cage aux barreaux d'acier.   
Cho vint la voir juste avant de monter se coucher :   
- Aki… Cesse ce petit jeu !   
- Quel jeu ?, répondit l'intéressée le regard dans le vague.   
- Arrête de jouer à l'enfant brimée, rejetée, torturée d'esprit...   
- Si c'est un jeu il est bien réel je trouve, mes félicitations amères à l'inventeur…   
- Aki ! Je ne rigole pas ! Espèce de…   
- Tais-toi Cho !   
- Je me tais si je veux…   
- J'ai dit « Tais toi ! »   
- Aki tu…je…mais…   
Terriblement vexée, Cho partit sans un mot… Normal puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle avait beau mouvoir ses lèvres, aucun son ne sortait. Priant de tout son cœur pour que sa petite sœur ne se soit pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait réussit à lui faire, elle monta dans sa chambre.   
Aki soupira, le regard toujours vide et morne, Cho avait finit par abandonné… bizarre ça ne lui ressemblait pas… 

Ce ne fut que lorsque le premier rayon du soleil vint frapper son joli visage d'ange, que la petite Aki se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé toute la nuit les yeux ouverts, sans dormir. Elle entendit Cho et sa mère discuter en haut :   
- …bien matinale Cho !   
- Oui j'ai encore reçu trois lettres de Poudlard…heu… une du club d'échec, une autre de la SPCM, et la troisième…pour me dire que mon insigne de préfète me serait donnée dans le train… je ne l'avais pas encore reçu et…   
Aki n'écoutait plus…trois lettres, des lettres, toujours des lettres… ce mot semblait rebondire de part et d'autre de son cerveau n'améliorant pas du tout son atroce mal de tête. Lentement, elle déplia les jambes et se mit sur pied…ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de deux choses : premièrement, elle était extrêmement fatiguée et engourdie, deuxièmement un « toc toc toc » bien familier se faisait entendre au dehors. Ne réalisant même pas ce qu'elle faisait, Aki se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, abandonnant enfin sa couette. Elle sortit sur le palier et une brise estival vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle était là, débout, en short et T-shirt de pyjama, les bras ballant, le regard lointain… quand un grand oiseau rouge-orangé lui déposa quelque chose sur la tête. Elle prit se qui semblait être une lettre et lut :   
« _Akima Chang, sur le canapé du salon, 5 chemin du Cam, Cambridge. _»   
Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une grande tape dans le dos, sortant la jeune fille de sa léthargie dépressive. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec des geste frénétiques :   
« _Akima Lea Chang,___

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer votre admission à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Le Poudlard express, qui vous emmènera à l'école, partira le 1 septembre prochain, de la gare de Kings Cross, voie 9 ¾ . Merci de vous y présenter à 9h00 précise…_ » 

Ce fut un cri de joie et d'épuisement qui sortit de la gorge sèche de la jeune fille :   
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Je suis…je suis…je suis sorcière ! ! ! ! ! !   
Avant même de pouvoir en dire plus, elle s'effondra par terre, évanouie par le choc du bonheur (et de l'immense fatigue)… 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Prochain chapitre : Il était une fois le 29 Août... 

ReViEwS ??? 


	7. Il était une fois le 29 Août

Coucou... Voici le chapitre 7.. désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'ai eu mon oral de français le 23 et avant j'avais eu l'écrit... donc j'étais concentrée sur les révisions, mais maintenant c'est finit ! Alors préparez vos reviews, le chapitre 8 tombera demain normalement (ça serait bien si j'avais au moins 6 reviews d'ici là ')... 

Bonne lecture ! 

**-------------------------------**

**Chapitre 7** : Il était une fois le 29 Août… 

Harry s'assit en soupirant sur une des chaises de la terrasse. Ron et Hermione en firent autant. Le trio venait de commander trois glaces à Florian Fortarôme pour se réconforter de leur matinée harassante. Quelle idée, aussi, d'aller sur le chemin de traverse le 29 ! A peine trois jours avant la rentrée… encore un coup de Fol Œil, le vieil aurore avait insister pour qu'ils attendent le dernier moment pour faire leurs achats afin que le maximum de membres de l'Ordre soient rentrés de vacances et puissent ainsi accompagner le trio faire leurs achats… d'ailleurs en parlant du loup :   
- Rien de se côté, souffla-t-il à Lupin en débouchant brusquement d'une ruelle adjacente.   
Maugrey se dirigea vers les trois amis et alors que Harry tirait la langue pour lécher sa glace il hurla :   
- STOP ! pointant sa baguette sur Harry.   
Ce dernier sursauta violement :   
- Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.   
- Donne moi cette glace !   
- Pfffffff, souffla Harry tandis que sa peur faisait place à l'agacement, mais elle n'est pas...   
- Je ne veux pas le savoir…   
Il sortit un flacon de sa poche, et en fit tomber deux gouttes sur une cuillèré de glace.   
- C'est bon, tu peux la manger, grogna-t-il au bout d'un moment en lui rendant le reste de la glace.   
Il s'éloigna à grands pas dans la direction inverse de celle d'où il était arrivée. Harry secoua la tête et Ron pouffa.   
- Tu sais, il fait ça pour ton bien Harry, dit doucement Lupin. Il faut excuser ses manières un peu brusque, il devient plus paranoïaque quand les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme il l'avais prévu.   
- Mais les choses se passent très bien… murmura Hermione, un poil déconfite.   
- Oui, oui, se hâta de la rassurer Lupin, c'est juste que Maugrey attendait Tonks il y a un quart d'heure et qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivée.   
Le trio rit de soulagement, ils s'étaient attendus, un instant, à des nouvelles plus graves. 

_Au même moment, quelques rues plus loin._

- Ny…, commença William.   
- NON ! le réprimanda Tonks, la respiration saccadée.   
- Mais…Tonks, pourquoi on court si vite ! s'exclama le garçon.   
Il avait consentit à l'appeler comme elle le souhaitait uniquement pour avoir une réponse à sa question, cela lui faisait perdre l'avance qu'il avait pris mais tant pis. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, le jeu favori de William était de mettre Tonks mal à l'aise et elle en faisait de même avec le plus grand plaisir… c'est comme si elle était retombée en enfance et qu'elle jouait avec son…   
- Parce que, souffla Tonks, on est en retard ! Et Maugrey va nous tuer !   
- Nous ? Eh, j'ai rien à voir la dedans ! répliqua William sur le ton de la fausse indignation.   
Tonks rit et tendit le bras pour ébouriffer les cheveux sombres de son petit protégé. William voulut riposter mais la jeune femme pila brusquement devant ce qui semblait être un café-terrasse où l'on pouvait déguster des glaces.   
- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle à bout de souffle, levant la main en direction d'un petit groupe de quatre personnes.   
- Bonjour Tonks, lui répondit poliment un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Tu es bien matinale !   
En donnant un gentil coup de coude à l'homme qui venait de la saluer ironiquement, elle embrassa à tour de rôles les trois adolescents assis autour de la table la plus proche. Il y avait deux garçon et une fille. Cette dernière était plutôt jolie, brune avec de longues jambes et un regard qui pétillait d'intelligence. Le premier garçon était d'un roux éblouissant et avait un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. William remarqua qu'il lançait de temps en temps des regards en coin à la jeune fille, et pas seulement sur son visage… Le dernier garçon était un peu plus petit, mais plus musclé, brun, des yeux d'un vert intense. Il semblait à la fois heureux et pris de remords. William supposa, très justement, que les deux étaient liés : Ce garçon se sentait coupable d'être heureux…   
- Tu nous présente ? demanda Lupin dans un sourire en regardant alternativement Tonks et William.   
- Ah oui ! Lupin voici Will et…   
- William, grommela l'intéressé.   
- …Will voici Lupin, continua Tonks un sourire satisfait sur la visage.   
- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mr Lupin, lui dit William en lui serrant la main.   
- Moi de même, répondit l'ex-professeur.   
William sourit pour lui même… il avait sa vengeance… il se racla la gorge :   
- Mais **Nyny**, tu as oublié ces trois personnes… , remarqua-t-il en désignant le trio.   
L'effet fut immédiat, Tonks devint plus rouge que ses cheveux, Mr Lupin ouvrit des yeux ronds et les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire.   
- Eh bien **Will**, je te présente Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. 

_(Point de vue de Harry)_

Harry fut surpris car le jeune garçon ne jeta même pas un seul regard à son front, ce que faisait normalement chaque individu à qui il était présenté. Il eut un élan de sympathie envers Will qui était à présent entrain de le regarder avec un sourire… drôle de sourire à vrai dire, on aurait dit qu'il lui faisait mal, comme s'il souriait pour la première fois de sa vie ou presque…   
Mais Harry avait aussi un drôle de pressentiment, comme si il avait déjà vu ce garçon quelque part, mais où …? 

_(Point de vue de Ron)_

A première vue William avait l'air plutôt fermé, mais en fait, qu'est ce qu'il était drôle ! Appeler Tonks « Nyny » ! Alors ça il n'aurait jamais osé !   
Il lança un grand sourire au jeune garçon qui lui rendit une grimace qui le fit éclater de rire. 

_(Point de vue d'Hermione)_

Ron venait d'éclater de rire à la pauvre tentative de sourire du petit Will. Enfin, « petit », c'était une façon de parler. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge ( elle supposait qu'il allait rentrer en première année puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant), brun et plutôt mignon. Elle remarqua une lueur d'intelligence dans son regard quand il lui dit bonjour, puis quand il se tourna à nouveau vers Ron en le regardant avec attention. 

_(Point de vue de Will)_

Weasley…Weasley… ce nom lui disait quelque chose… Mais oui ! Perçy et Arthur Weasley ! Il avait lut ça dans la gazette du sorcier ce matin : « Weasley entre père et fils : ça déménage au ministère ! »… l'article parlait de la bataille acharnée entre les deux Weasley pour accéder au poste de ministre maintenant que Cornélius Fudge était partit… et l'article était signé Rita Skeeter…   
Granger, ça ne lui disait rien…   
Potter… comment ne pas s'en souvenir ! C'était le survivant, celui qui avait presque vaincu Lord Vol… enfin l'autre affreux quoi… Mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître car il se doutait que Harry devait en avoir assez qu'on le regarde sous tous les angles, le félicite, l'adule… ce devait être particulièrement insupportable aussi d'être célèbre pour être resté en vie alors que ces deux parents était morts, assassinés… ça il ne le comprenait que trop bien… même s'il détestait ses parents qui l'avaient abandonné, une autre partie de lui était forcée de reconnaître l'énorme manque que cela lui causait… Il chassa ses sombres pensées, ces trois deniers jours avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il demanda :   
- Est ce que tu es le fils d'Arthur Weasley et le frère de Percy Weasley ?   
Ron grogna :   
- Fils d'Arthur, y'a pas de doutes, mais quant à frère de Percy…   
Il baissa les yeux, le visage ravagé par la colère et la frustration.   
- Hem, hem.. fit Hermione pour tenter de dissiper le trouble. Et toi, William, qui sont tes parents ?, finit-elle par demander dans un sourire chaleureux.   
- Mes…parents ?   
- …oui, tes parents…, continua Hermione sans voir la lueur affolée qui passait dans le regard de Tonks. 

_Maison Chang_

La maisonnée était en effervescence : Aki avait disparut ! Si la jeune fille avait été consciente elle se serait sûrement dit que toutes sa famille était devenue folle ! C'était la première qu'elle lui portait tant d'attention…   
Les 6 membres de la famille Chang tenaient à présent une réunion au sommet :   
- Yen ?   
- Rien…   
- Lin, Kaede ?   
- Non plus…   
- Cho ?   
Cho était perplexe… ce matin l'oiseau n'avait apporté que trois lettres, alors que, selon toute logique, il aurait du en apporté une de plus que le jour précédent, c'est à dire quatre… mais où était la quatrième lettre ? Il fallait qu'elle mette la main dessus avant que sa plus jeune sœur ne soit retrouvée…   
- CHO ! ? hurla Haluko au bord des larmes.   
- Rien du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de murmurer.   
- Vous avez cherché partout ? PARTOUT ?   
- Haluko, ma chérie, calme toi… La seule solution maintenant c'est d'aller voir la police…   
- NON ! Ma petite fille ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas du la laisser dans cet état dépressif ! OH NON ! Ma fille, ma toute petite, ma belle princesse…   
Elle s'effondra en pleurs sur la table. Ping prit la situation en mains :   
- Bon, je vais au commissariat.   
Il sortit de la cuisine d'un pas vif, pris son manteau, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et… il percuta de plein fouet la petite chose qui était étendu par terre et s'étala de tout son long. Il releva la tête vivement et se tourna vers ce qui l'avait fait tomber…c'était Aki ! Elle avait l'air en piteux état : ses joues étaient sèches et on pouvait y déceler des traces de larmes, elle avait aussi une entaille sur le front… toute fraîche… il fut pris de remords alors que la blessure commençait à saigner, c'était lui qui la lui avait faite en la percutant…   
- Aki… murmura-t-il.   
La petite ne bougea pas. Il eut soudain terriblement peur, et si elle était…   
- Papa, qu'est ce qui se passe nous avons entendu.., Cho s'interrompit en voyant Aki.   
La première chose qu'elle remarqua ensuite fut la lettre qu'elle tenait serrée dans sa main… 

-------------------------- 

N'oubliez pas... au moins 6 '   



	8. Une tactique démoniaque

Coucou,   
Eh ben le chapitre précédent à pas eu beaucoup de succès... Vous l'avez pas aimé ? Ou alors vous avez raté l'update ? (je préfèrerais la deuxième solution honetement : D )   
1 review... 1 seule petite review c'est tout ce que j'ai eu... en tous cas, merci beaucoup à toi **Kaorulabelle** pour avoir reviewer ' 

Alors voici la suite comme tu l'as demandée ' 

**Chapitre 8 : Une tactique démoniaque…**

(les pensées sont entre slashs : /_pensées/_ )   
(et mes commentaires entre crochets : [commentaires])   


PS : Si vous comprenez pas ce chapitre c'est que vous avez loupé celui d'avant (MDR LOL) 

---------------------------- 

Ping respirait difficilement, était-elle… ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit… ?…morte ?   
Cho prit les choses en mains. Doucement la jolie jeune femme prit sa sœur dans les bras et la porta jusqu'à la cuisine. Les trois autres sœurs et la mère poussèrent un cri d'horreur alors qu'elle posait Aki sur la table :   
- AKI !   
- AKI ! mon bébé…, recommença la mère.   
- Chut, intima Cho. Elle respire encore, elle n'a rien.   
Dans un geste qui, aux yeux de n'importe qui, aurait parut purement affectif, Cho caressa doucement la tête de sa sœur, puis son épaule, son bras, sa main… Cette satanée lettre était bien coincée…   
- Cho ? ! s'exclama la mère.   
- Oui…, murmura celle-ci un peu honteuse, pensant qu'elle avait été prise la main dans le sac.   
- Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? continua Haluko, naïve.   
- Heu…, dit Cho en se ressaisissant, c'est une lettre je crois.   
Bon, zut, c'était le moment de changer de tactique…   
- Ah ! Maman ! C'est une lettre de Poudlard, je crois qu'Aki est… ELLE EST SORCIERE !, s'exclama-t-elle mimant une joie profonde et intense.   
La mère hurla de joie et sauta au cou de son mari à présent remis de ces émotions. Les trois cracmols grognèrent à l'unisson et Yen regarda Cho droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe quant à sa précédente réaction. La cadette soutint le regard de son aînée, insolente et hautaine…   
- Hum…, grogna Aki.   
- Elle se réveille !   
- Sans blague ? gromela Kaede sarcastique.   
- Elle ouvre les yeux ! s'exclama à nouveau Ping.   
- Non ? Vraiment ? grinça Lin, reprenant sa jumelle.   
- Qu'est ce que… ?   
- Doucement ma fée des bois, voilà, assieds toi, doucement…   
Mais avant d'avoir put se redresser complètement [attention les yeux '], la plus belle des cinq sœurs Chang eut un haut le corps, son dos se cambra violemment, puis elle se recroquevilla, roula sur le côté et finit par vomir le peu de nourriture qui lui restait dans l'estomac.   
- Oh mon dieu ! Cho va chercher une serpillière !   
- Tout de suite !   
- Je viens avec toi ! enchaîna Yen.   
Elles partirent en courant alors que Aki, à la surprise générale, éclatait de rire.   
- Aki, mon poussin, tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta Mr Chang.   
- Oui… maintenant oui !   
Ce qui l'avait fait rire ? Tout d'abord, toute sa famille penchée sur elle, c'était tellement incroyable de les voir la fixer comme ça, c'était vraiment la première fois qu'ils lui portaient plus d'intérêt qu'a une vulgaire bouilloire… ensuite la phrase de sa mère : « Cho va chercher une serpillère ! », Aki n'était pas d'une nature méchante, ni rancunière…mais tout de même : bien fait pour elle ! Dernière chose, qui venait de lui revenir à l'esprit : elle était sorcière ! Et maintenant plus personne ne pourrait le nier ! Elle avait une preuve !   
- Maman. Je suis sorcière. dit la jeune fille d'un air sévère en tendant sa lettre.   
- Je sais Aki… Je sais. Soupira sa mère, son regard s'embuant de larmes. Oh Aki ! Je suis tellement désolée !   
- Heu… c'est rien, murmura l'intéressée qui s'était attendue à plus de résistance de la part de sa mère.   
Cette dernière recommençait à sangloter doucement.   
Elle eut un sourire en coin, des excuses, toujours des excuses et puis des pleurs… toujours après… après que le mal soit fait… mais elle songea qu'elle savait désormais de quel côté Cho avait hérité une certaine partie de son caractère émotionnel… 

_A l'étage supérieur_

- Cho, qu'est ce que ça signifie tout ça ? demanda patiemment Yen.   
Cho soupira… des alliées serait les bienvenue pour sa nouvelle tactique…   
- Bon, on fait un marché. Je te raconte et tu m'aides.   
- Pas de ça avec moi, Chochou !   
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Yenou !   
- Alors dis moi !   
- Seulement si tu accepte le marché !   
- Pas question.   
- Alors tu ne sauras rien.   
Elle commençait à partir quand une nouvelle idée lui vint en tête… amadouer sa grande sœur et la mettre de son côté serait plus efficace que n'importe qu'elle pacte…   
- Ok je vais te le dire.   
- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête Chochou ! Tu me dis non et la seconde d'après tu me dis oui ! Je commence à…   
- Assieds toi et écoute ! On a pas beaucoup de temps, on était sensées allez chercher une serpillière je te signale !   
- …   
- Bien. Voilà mon but : faire tomber Aki. Je veux être la meilleure sorcière ! Il faut que je sois la seule Chang ! Et toi tu vas m'aider.   
- Non.   
- Si.   
- Non.   
- Si.   
- Bon écoutes, je ne joue pas à ce jeu de gamine, ok ? Pourquoi je t'aiderais ?   
- Parce que ça t'apportera beaucoup…   
Cho laissa planer un silence et reprit d'une voix conspiratrice :   
- Toi aussi tu sais ce que c'est… toi aussi tu veux être la meilleur dans ton domaine… N'as tu pas remarqué qu'Aki elle la plus belle de nous toutes, crois tu qu'elle s'arrêtera quand elle sera devenue une excellente sorcière… non, elle sera la meilleur, partout, tout ce qu'elle fait elle le réussit, tout ce qu'elle veut elle l'a… du moins elle l'aurait eut sans nous, ses sœurs, pour l'en empêcher… depuis des années nous la rejetons pour qu'elle ne réussisse pas, pour qu'elle ne nous dépasse pas… tu sais bien de quoi je parle, Yen, tu l'as fait aussi…   
Yen resta sans voix… c'était vrai, tout était vrai. Mais maintenant Aki était une sorcière, elle était quelqu'un, autre que « la petite dernière », ne fallait-il pas la laisser voler de ces propres ailes… n'avait elle pas déjà gagné ?… en même temps cela lui laissait un sentiment d'insatisfaction et de frustration.   
- Je sais à quoi tu penses, reprit Cho. Tu n'aime pas le travaille inachevé pas vrai, en tant que scientifique tu te dis : il faut aller jusqu'au bout de ce que l'on fait… sinon tu n'est pas satisfaite… c'est bien ça ?   
Yen hocha la tête silencieusement. Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Cho : elle avait gagné… mais rein que pour le plaisir, elle ajouta la cerise sur le gâteau empoisonné :   
- N'est ce pas humiliant d'être cracmol ?   
Yen gémit.   
- N'est ce pas frustrant d'être une fois cracmol ? N'est ce pas encore plus humiliant d'être deux fois cracmol, écrasée par la supériorité magique de deux sorcières de puissance infini ? Tu peux éviter ça.. moi je serais la meilleur, je le suis déjà… ou presque / _Hermione Granger tu ne paie rien pour attendre /_, mais Aki n'a pour l'instant aucune expérience… elle n'est presque rien encore… elle est faible… elle manque de confiance en elle… il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.   
Yen regardait à présent sa cadette dans les yeux sans la voir. /_ Aki… il faut l'empêcher… elle est déjà si belle… elle peut devenir si puissante… et moi je ne suis même pas… je ne suis qu'une… /_   
- C'est d'accord. Que faut-il que je fasse ?   
Cho sourit intérieurement.   
- Déjà : tu mets les jumelles au parfum, tu es assez intelligente / _allez force toi un peu ça vaut la peine / _ : même la plus intelligente, alors convint les. Ensuite, vous menez la vie dure à Aki… par n'importe quel moyen, moi, comme je l'ai déjà commencé, j'essaye de me rapprocher d'elle, d'être toute gentille…   
- Hum.. ok. Mais… tu essayerais pas de me piéger là ? Pour que je passe pour un monstre et toi une sainte ?   
- Et bien , tu as à moitié compris. /_ Tu n'as aucun sens de la stratégie ma pauvre sœur /_ Oui il faut que vous passiez pour des montres, et moi pour une sainte, mais non, ce n'est pas pour te piéger…   
- Ah oui ?   
- Oui… Aki n'aura plus personne à qui faire confiance… déjà qu'elle n'a pas confiance en elle /_ j'y est beaucoup travaillé il faut dire /_ , alors elle n'aura plus qu'une personne vers qui se tournée… celle qui sera gentille avec elle…   
- Ça ne marchera pas… elle te connais trop…   
- Laisse moi finir, tu veux ? Quand on est seule on se tourne volontiers vers n'importe qui… et une fois que j'aurais gagné sa confiance, que je serais devenue sa seule amie, sa seule confidente… je la trahirais tout simplement.   
Yen émit une exclamation :   
- La trahir ! C'est… c'est totalement démoniaque ! Elle sera effondrée, elle sera… c'est un plan digne de toi ma Chochou chérie !   
Elle se serrent la main solennellement.   
- Ils attendent toujours la serpillière en bas… se moqua une voix rendu roque par le désespoir.   
- Aki ! Tu… es là depuis longtemps ?   
- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Yen ? répliqua la belle jeune fille. Depuis quand on s'intéresse à moi dans cette maison ? continua-t-elle amèrement.   
Yen jeta un regard en coin à Cho, fallait-il agir maintenant ? Cho fit signe que non et lui souffla :   
- Parles-en d'abord aux jumelles.   
- Bien.   
Aki les regarda d'un air soupçonneux, ce n'était pas bon pour elle toutes ces messes basses. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et une fois dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle se retourna tout sourire :   
- Cho, dépêches-toi ! Tu n'as pas oublié que nous devons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ?   
Sur ce elle claqua la porte et entendit Cho pousser un juron étouffé. Elle s'adossa contre le mur… Elle n'aimait pas se conduire comme ça… être aussi fourbe et méchante que sa sœur… Cho avait eut sa dose, maintenant elle allait redevenir elle-même… enfin presque : elle serait toujours la petite Aki, sage, intelligente, belle et courageuse… mais elle ne serait plus la petite dernière ! Elle bondit, ses jolis yeux félins étincelants de bonheur… en cinq minutes elle était changée : elle avait troqué son levi's bleu contre… un levi's bleu un peu plus moulant (qui laissait apparaître de jolies hanches en formation)… son vieux plus blanc ferait l'affaire pour le haut. Elle courut vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit d'un geste théâtral et inhala une grande bouffée d'air frais… Et soudain elle eut une envie irrésistible, l'incroyable désir de monter sur le toit. S'agrippant à la gouttière elle se hissa jusqu'au sommet et se tint fière, debout sur les tuiles rouges. Lentement elle ouvrit les bras, laissant le vent lui ébouriffer les cheveux, entrouvrit ses jolies lèvres : 

**" Young girl, don't cry**   
_Jeune fille, ne pleure pas_

(à chaque fois qu'elle avait entendu cette chanson, elle s'était sentie concernée… et maintenant c'était elle qui la chantait… pour qui ? Pour elle-même…) 

**I'll be right here when your world starts to fall**   
_Je serai juste ici quand ton monde commencera à s'effondrer_

**Young girl, it's all right**   
_Jeune fille, tout va bien_

**Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly**   
_Tes larmes sècheront, tu seras bientôt libre de voler_

**When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream**   
_Quand tu te sens en sécurité à l'intérieur de ta chambre tu as tendance à rêver_

**Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems**   
_D'un endroit ou rien n'est aussi dur qu'il n'y paraît_

**No one ever wants or bothers to explain**   
_Personne n'a jamais voulu ou ne s'est dérangé pour expliquer_

**Of the heartache life can bring and what it means**   
_Ce que la vie avec le coeur brisé peut amener ou ce que cela signifie_

**When there's no one else**   
_Quand il n'y a plus personne_

**Look inside yourself**   
_Regarde à l'intérieur de toi-même_

**Like your oldest friend**   
_Comme ton plus vieil ami_

**Just trust the voice within**   
_Fais simplement confiance en ta voix intérieure_

**Then you'll find the strength**   
_Ensuite tu trouveras la force_

**That will guide your way**   
_Qui guidera ton chemin_

**If you will learn to begin**   
_Si tu apprends à commencer_

**To trust the voice within**   
_A croire en ta voix intérieure "_

[chanson copyright Christina Aguilera] 

----------------------------- 

Voila... Alors c'était bien ? En plus je vous l'ai postée vite la suite pour une fois... et puis elle est plutôt longue, non ? (C'est peut être ça le problème, c'est trop long alors vous avez la flemme de lire, c'est ça ?... stop aux questions méthaphysiques)   
Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche : La rencontre Aki/Will est pour bientôt et je vais arreter de persécuter Aki par le biais de Cho (du moins pendant un moment ') 

Alors RREEVVIIEEWWWWWWWWWSSSSSssssssssss Please...   
  



	9. L'histoire se répète : Une main tendue

3 reviews ' Mieux que la dernière fois... mais j'ai déja fait mieux, m'enfin, comme je vous aime et que j'aime écrire (jme répète) et ben je vous poste quand même la suite ' 

**M4r13** : Oui tu as bien suivit, qu'est-ce que fait Will ? Réponse un peu plus bas.. pour Aki faudra attendre le prochain chapitre qui sera celui de... LA RENCONTRE Will/Aki... 

**flammula** : eh bien voici la suite ! 

**BabyBoop** : Salut toi ! Moi c'est LoonyMione (non sans blagues ???) Bienvenue, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ' Tu as raison je suis cruelle avec Aki mais ne t'inquiète pas à la fin ça lui sera bénéfique... 

Un peu plus court que d'hab...****

**---------------------------------------------------******

**Chapitre 9 : L'histoire se répète : une main tendue…**   
**** ****

William restait interdit. Ses parents… comment pouvait elle parler de ses parents alors que le bonheur et l'espoir naissait en lui pour la première fois. Ses parents… c'était maintenant une douleur lancinante qui pénétrait en lui, un sentiment étrange, paradoxal qui lui emplissait peu à peu le cœur : une haine triste, une colère frustrée… Ces parents l'avaient abandonné, oui, abandonné comme on abandonne un chien malade et galeux et pour cela ils les haïssait… mais d'un autre côté il les voulait, il voulait lui aussi avoir des parents… des gens qui l'aime qui le protège… des images revenaient lentement à son esprit , des moments qu'il avait fait tout pour oublier : le jour où la grosse directrice lui avait expliqué les circonstances de son recueillement au sein de l'orphelinat, le jour ou Max l'avait rejeté pour la première fois parce qu'il était différent, parce qu'il était meilleur sans le vouloir, parce qu'il avait cette…   
- Tonks ! gronda Maugrey. Te voilà enfin !   
Cette dernière passa du soulagement (car Maugrey venait d'interrompre la conversations qui devenait de plus en plus dangereuse) à un sentiment de culpabilité.   
- Scuze Fol'œil… je… enfin…   
- Trêve de bavardages ! Viens avec moi !   
- Mais… et Will…   
Maugrey sembla à l'instant se rendre compte de la présence de William :   
- Alors c'est toi…, dit il en observant le jeune homme.   
Harry, Ron et Hermione incrédule virent Maugrey passer la main dans les cheveux du garçon, d'un geste qui se voulait être affectif, mais qui avait été un peu brusque…   
- Je t'emprunte ta… je 'emprunte Tonks un instant et n'oublie jamais mon garçon, reprit l'ex-aurore, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !   
William sursauta violemment et alors que les deux adultes s'éloignaient, il murmura des paroles incompréhensibles d'où ressortirent les mots « fou », « pourquoi ? », « toujours », « mes cheveux… »…   
- Tonks m'as dit que tu t'appelais Art Leurre, William Art Leurre, continua Lupin comme si de rien était.   
- Arg… émit William.   
Tonks avait dit ça ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi avait-elle changer le nom qu'il avait donné au barman… ?   
Il rit intérieurement des quiproquos qui pouvait survenir… Si il donnait un nom différent à tout le monde où allait-on ?   
Art Leurre ? La sonorité de ce mot lui rappelais étrangement un autre mot… mais lequel ?   
- Tu disais ? questionna Lupin.   
- Je disais… oui… c'est ça, c'est mon nom de famille.   
Hermione se racla la gorge comme pour parler, mais avait qu'elle n'eut ouvert la bouche, Ron lui colla un coup de coude magistral dans les côtes.   
- Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas Ron !   
- Ne parle pas de sa famille ! chuchota le rouquin précipitamment.   
- Je n'avais pas l'intention de parler de ses parents ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.   
Elle s'éclaircit la gorge a nouveau et dit à voix haute :   
- Tu avais déjà remarquer que ton nom était un anagramme ? Tu sais c'est quand tu as un ou plusieurs mots et tu…   
- … change les lettres d'ordre et ça donne un autre mot, conclut William mi-irrité mi-amusé.   
C'était donc ça ! La sonorité qu'il avait déjà entendue. Il chercha frénétiquement l'anagramme de Art Leurre, manipulant habilement les lettres dans son cerveau.   
- Et ben ça donne « La Terreur », trancha Hermione vexée de s'être faite coupé dans sa définition.   
- Ah oui tu as raison… concéda William qui n'avait pas été assez rapide.   
Il éclata de rire ! Sacré Nyny ! Ces soucis semblaient s'envolés, l'évocation de ses parents n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Il était sorcier, il avait une nouvelle vie, un nouvel avenir magique qui s'offrait à lui, il fallait aller de l'avant ! Ne plus se retourner. Facile à dire… mais à faire ?   
Lupin tiqua et sembla observer quelque chose au loin :   
- Je crois que Maugrey me fait signe… Je vais voir, restez ici surtout, et ne bougez pas !   
Comme c'était Lupin qui, depuis le début, s'était employé à entretenir la conversation, un silence gêné tomba entre les quatre jeunes sorciers. Le trio observait William. Quels secrets cachait-il ? Hermione était sûr qu'il y avait une longue histoire derrière ce beau visage ténébreux… Harry avait été intrigué quant à sa réaction au sujet de ses parents… Qui étaient-ils ?   
William sentit une gène naître en lui, il savait tout (ou presque) de ces trois adolescents (grâce à Nyny) et eux ne savait rien de lui…   
- En fait mes parents…, commença-t-il.   
Il s'interrompit, voyant une haute silhouette d'homme fendre la foule en leur direction. Le jeune homme qui s'approchait d'une démarche arrogante avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds-blancs, des yeux gris perçants et un sourire moqueur.   
- Granger, salua le nouvel arrivant en faisant une révérence ridicule, Weasley, Potter.   
- Malfoy, cracha Ron en guise de salut.   
- Puis-je te demander ce qui me vaut tant d'honneur ? enchaîna Hermione sur le ton de l'ironie.   
- Ne te méprend pas Granger, tu n'en reste pas moins une sale Sang-de-bourbe ! (William fronça les sourcils tandis que Ron commençait à se lever de son siège). Mais tu n'en reste pas moins une femme et je respecte TOUTES les valeurs traditionnelles enseignées par mon cher…   
- Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy ! hurla Ron ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à Hermione qui tirait sur sa manche.   
- Couché Weasley ! Non franchement Potter, tu abuses là, je sais bien que la perte de ton chien de compagnie préférée à été horriblement dure mais tout de même tu aurais pu dresser celui ci un peu mieux !   
Cette fois se fut Harry qui se leva, renversant sa glace, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire les deux ennemis jurés se retrouvèrent face à face, baguette levée. William avait le souffle court, il y avait une telle haine qui émanait d'eux… et il fallait arrêter Harry avant qu'il ne commettent un acte irréfléchi, mené uniquement par sa colère et sa souffrance…   
Malfoy leva sa baguette haut dans les airs et ouvrit la bouche :   
- STOP ! Hurla William en s'interposant.   
Le trio et Malfoy restèrent interdits alors que William continuait :   
- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est malin de faire ça ici devant tout le monde, baissez vos baguettes.   
Et ils obéirent, Harry honteux mais encore pleine de rage et Malfoy incrédule et curieux.   
- Hum… tu sens la pureté toi… Malfoy, dit il en tendant la main, Draco Malfoy.   
William regarda successivement Harry qui fixait Malfoy d'un regard totalement insondable, la main du blond et son visage qui exprimait une joie grandissante. William était d'une nature polie, bien élevée… il avança la main mais quelque chose éveilla sa méfiance : le sourire de Malfoy grandissant.   
- Qui sont tes parents ? reprit Malfoy la main toujours tendue. Des gens bien sûrement, des sorciers de sang noble et pur…   
William abaissa sa main aussi violemment qui le put :   
- Je m'appelle William Art Leurre et je ne serrerais pas ta main même si ma vie en dépendait.   
Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, mais, à sa grande surprise, Malfoy continuait d'afficher son air réjoui.   
- Oh ! Mais tu en as du caractère dis-moi ? Allons, allons petit homme, tes parents ne t'ont-ils jamais appris à serrer la main, c'est une question de pol…   
Il ne put finir car William éclata de rire, mais cette fois ci c'était un rire terrifiant, un rire d'aliéné mental… Ses parents.. encore ses parents… ses parents lui apprendre a être polit...   
- Je n'ai pas de parents, cracha-t-il amèrement.   
- Pardon ?   
- Eh oui, Mr J'me-la-pete-avec-mon-sang-pur, je suis orphelin, et tu sais quoi ? Eh ben j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans un orphelinat… hum… comment vous appelez ça déjà ? Ah oui ! Moldu.   
Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur, Ron sembla s'étrangler avec sa glace et Hermione fixa sur William un regard flou, emprunt de pitié.   
- Tout va comme vous voulez ?   
Il se retournèrent tous en même temps pour voir Maugrey Fol'œil qui regardait Malfoy de ses deux yeux.   
- On se verra plus tard, Potter, et toi aussi Art Leurre.   
- Immonde racaille ! grommela Maugey une fois que Malfoy se fut éloigné.   
- Bouse de dragon…, grogna Tonks juste derrière Fol'œil.   
- Moi j'aime bien « Mr J'me-la-pete-avec-mon-sang-pur » aussi… continua Ron en esquissant un mince sourire.   
A son grand soulagement, William sourit à son tour et se tourna instinctivement vers Harry.   
- Toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle, murmura le « survivant » en regardant William dans les yeux.   
- Très bien, répondit William, maintenant alors.   
Les deux jeune hommes se levèrent et s'isolèrent à une table voisine. 

----------------------- 

REEEEVIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSS ??????????????? 

Demande : Si vous avez des amis (normalement oui, enfin j'espère pour vous lol) pourquoi ne pas leur faire partager votre "amour" (le mot est un peu grand) pour cette fic ' lol (LoonyMione qui essaye d'acquérir de nouveau lecteurs ')   



	10. La rencontre

Tout d'abord : Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour l'éternité que j'ai laissée passée avant de mettre en ligne ce nouveau chapitre.... Et pourtant j'en ai écrit beaucoup des chapitres ' j'en suis déja au 20ème ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous continuerez à me lire '  
  
Réponse à quelques reviews :  
  
**Touffue** : Lol je suis désolée... voila la suite si tu ne l'a pas déja lu autre part --  
**Kimi** : Oui c'est vai qu'elle est originale, surtout parceque j'ai inventé pleins de personnages. Au début j'avais un peu peur que personne n'accroche mais finalement vous les aimez Will et Aki, hein ?  
**Alixe** : Qu'est ce qu'il a à lui dire hahaha... réponse dans le chapitre qui suit '  
  
Et Merci Beaucoup à **Jolynda**, **Krikri**ti, **Pte fleur la fee**, **Rebele**, **Flammula**, **M4r13**, **Koarulabelle** et tous les autres que j'ai oublié '  
  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur ' Faites circuler la fic ' et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre....  
**  
  
Chapitre 10 : la rencontre.**  
  
Harry regarda le jeune garçon assit en face de lui… Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent, comme ça, aussi brusquement ? Il éprouvait maintenant une sorte de gène… ce garçon était pratiquement un inconnu.. et pourtant… pourtant c'était son cœur qui lui avait dicté cette dernière phrase… « Toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle »… mais il ne savais pas bien par où commencer… il avait tellement de choses à dire.  
Ce fut William qui prit la parole, comme pour laisser le temps au « Survivant » de réfléchir :  
- Est ce que tu crois que… Je veux dire quand Malfoy, cette abruti, à dit : « je respecte TOUTES les valeurs traditionnelles enseignées par mon cher…», tu crois que ça impliquait la marque ?  
Harry s'étrangla… Comment pouvait-il avoir deviner ça ? Il avait vécu toute ça vit cloîtrer dans un orphelinat, coupé du monde sorcier… comme… comme lui…  
- Nyny, dit simplement William, elle m'a un peu (beaucoup en fait) raconté et enseigné les choses importante de ce monde durant les derniers jours… Elle ne m'a pas dit ce qu'était la marque exactement, ni où elle se situait mais… heu…enfin bref… tu voulais me parler ?  
- Heu… oui.  
Harry prit un profonde inspiration et continua.  
- C'est bête mais… je voulais te témoigner ma… sympathie si je puis dire… Mes parents… mes parents aussi sont morts et je… (laisse parler ton cœur, se dit-il à lui même)… je me sens proche de toi… je ne sais pas pourquoi alors qu'on se connaît à peine.. mais je… je… en fait je viens de perdre…  
Il inspira à nouveau une grande bouffée d'air, pourquoi lui racontait-il tout cela ? Peu importe…  
- …mon parain, celui qui comptait le plus pour moi… il était à la fois…  
- …un père et un frère, enchaîna William.  
Harry eut un hoquet de surprise :  
- Mais… qu'est ce que t'a raconté Tonks exactement ?  
- Eh bien… disons pas mal de chose, elle aussi tient beaucoup à toi tu sais… et à Sirius aussi…  
- Normal, c'était son cousin…  
Ce fut au tour de William de rester interdit… elle ne lui avait pas dit…  
- Cet homme, Sirius… tout le monde semblait l'aimé…  
- Il était beau, intelligent, drôle… même Azkaban n'avait pu détruire sa forte personnalité… oui c'était un homme… un homme courageux qui…  
Ce fut à ce moment que Harry comprit. Il comprit pourquoi il avait eu besoin de parler à William… il lui ressemblait tellement… c'était le seul qui pouvait comprendre sa souffrance… mais aussi :  
- il…, continua Harry, enfin tu lui ressemble beaucoup, physiquement je veux dire... Je… j'aimerais que tu me parle de toi...  
A n'importe qui, William aurait dit non… il aurait crié… hurlé… peut être même insulté ses parents…  
Mais il raconta… il raconta tout à Harry… il avait confiance en lui, lui aussi avait souffert et plus que lui… il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre…  
Il lui raconta comment il avait été abandonné, comment il haïssait ses parents et comment il les voulait, comment il avait été rejeté, mis à l'écart par ses « camarades »…  
Harry s'étonna :  
- Pourquoi te rejetaient-ils ?  
- Parce que.. parce que j'étais différent, parce que j'étais meilleur…  
- Juste parce que tu était bon ?  
- Je suppose oui… la jalousie… mais il avait aussi cette… cette chose sur…  
Il s'interrompit brusquement en fixant un point derrière Harry… Ce dernier se retourna vivement pour voir un individu drapé de noir marcher vers eux, baguette à la main. Un foulard noir dissimulait la partie inférieur de son visage et ses yeux étaient cachés par un grand et élégant chapeau, noir lui aussi.  
- TOUS A TERRE ! ! ! ! hurla une voix.  
Le souffle court, Harry et William se jetèrent en dessous de la petite table.  
En un éclair se fut finit : L'individu s'arrêta et… se dirigea vers le magasin de vêtements qui côtoyait « Chez Florian Fortarôme ».  
Inconsciemment Harry avait passé ses bras autour de William pour le protéger.  
Une tête passa sous la table :  
- Désolé, fausse alerte, grommela Fol'œil  
Des pas précipités semblèrent se rapprocher :  
- Fol'eil ! Je vais te tuer ! Arrête d'être parano comme ça c'est vraiment…  
- Je suis désolé mais : VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! ça aurait très bien put être un vrai attaquant.  
- Une…  
- Pardon ?  
- UNE attaquanTE. C'était une femme…  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Tonks…  
- Bon écoute, je suis une femme et je peux très bien en reconnaître une autre quand elle se dissimule… je te rappelle que lors de notre dernière missi…  
- Hum…  
L'interrompit Maugrey en surprenant le regard avide de William et Harry.  
Cette dernière tourna la tête vers eux et…  
- Oh mon dieu ! Comme vous êtes mignons tous les deux on dirait deux… deux frères.  
William attendit la réaction d'Harry avec appréhension… Le seul qui avait jamais tenu le rôle d'un frère pour lui était mort depuis 2 mois… Mais Harry sourit. Un beau sourire, sincère, qu'il destina tout entier à William. Ce dernier le lui rendit, le cœur plein de gratitude, alors que le « Survivant » l'aidait à se relever.  
Et c'est main dans la main qui rejoignèrent la table où les autres les attendaient, visages anxieux.  
Harry avait tout de même un mauvais pressentiment, comme si la réaction de Maugrey n'était pas si injustifiée que ça…  
William s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir parler de « sa différence » et du médaillon qu'il portait autour du coup… Mais cela attendrait… il se surprit à penser qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes, alors qu'il serrait cette main chaude et forte, la main de son nouveau grand frère…  
  
Quelques heures plus tard et quelques rues plus loin  
  
- Aki c'est par là, ma fée.  
La jolie jeune fille occupée à contempler un étrange ustensile de ménage n'entendit pas sa mère. Elle murmura :  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'ils n'utilisent pas de balais normaux pour faire le ménage ?  
- Parce que ce n'est pas pour faire le ménage, ma puce, susurra une voix derrière son dos.  
- Cho je sais pas ce qui t'arrives mais là tu deviens vraiment lourde avec tes « ma puce », « ma chérie »… alors ferme-la deux minutes que je puisse découvrire ce magnifique endroit en paix.  
Cho donna l'impression de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure.  
- Merci c'est mieux, conclut Aki décidée à en rajouter une couche.  
Mais la grande sorcière ne se laisserait pas démonter aussi facilement :  
- Ecoute Kim, je sais que j'ai été dure avec toi mais c'était… c'était pour… pour que tu ne te fasse pas trop de faux espoirs, mais c'est passé maintenant et nous sommes ensembles toi et moi, deux grande sorcières… tu m'écoutes Kimy chérie ?  
- Assez pour savoir que tu viens de m'appeler « Kimy chérie », grommela la jeune fille, bon je te le dis une dernière fois Cho…  
- Aki ! C'est par ici mon ange ! cria la vois de sa mère au loin. Allez zou ! Rentre là dedans et que ça saute.  
Aki qui avait rejoint sa mère sans aucun regard pour sa sœur, entra dans une boutique plutôt sombre où un vieil homme, assit au comptoir, griffonnait frénétiquement quelques chiffres sur un parchemin. Les yeux de la petite sorcière s'illuminèrent : c'était ici que l'on achetait les baguettes magiques !  
Le vieil homme la regarda de haut en bas, elle l'entendit grommeler des mots qui devait approximativement être « plutôt grande », « yeux », « bois précieux »… bref, quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible.  
Il lui fit ensuite essayer plusieurs baguettes. La concentration se lisait sur le visage de la plus belle des Chang alors qu'elle mouvait gracieusement son poignet, faisant des boucles bien rondes dans le vide.  
- Non, non toujours pas, soupira le propriétaire au bout de la 5ème tentative, les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui ont plus en plus de mal à trouver leur baguette, grommela-t-il en fourrageant à la recherche d'une autre baguette.  
- Moi j'ai eu la mienne du premier coup ! s'exclama Cho fièrement avant de se rappeler qu'elle était sensée faire amie-amie avec Aki. Hum… tu sais ce que tu as prit pour un simple balai est en fait un engin de vol… mais plus que ça il permet de jouer au Quidditch, c'est du sport…  
Aki tourna la tête plus vivement qu'elle ne le voulait :  
- Du sport ?  
Là, pour le coup elle était intéressée, elle aimait beaucoup le sport à la différence de ses sœurs qui préféraient se maquiller pendant des heures.  
- Oui du sport, et je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux… je joue dans l'équipe de ma maison…  
- Attends deux secondes ? C'est quoi comme sport ? Dis moi, ça consisterais pas à une course de rapidité par hasard…  
- …eh ben en ce qui me concerne oui…  
- …celle qui met le plus vite son mascara ! s'exclama Aki les larmes aux yeux. Ahahah… ouhouhou…  
Il y avait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut un aussi gros fou rire.  
- Moques toi ! N'empêche que tu seras bien contente que je sache jouer quand tu découvrira de quoi il retourne réellement.   
Bien sûr elle ne mentionna pas le fait qu'elle était sur le point de se faire renvoyée de l'équipe.  
- Celle-ci… c'est forcément celle-ci ! Essayez celle la je vous pris…  
Aki fit à nouveau un ample et gracieux mouvement du poignet et vit avec stupeur et émerveillement des étincelles jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette.  
- Parfait ! Le plus étrange c'est que j'ai vendu la sœur de cette baguette il y a quelques jours à un jeune garçon qui…  
Mais Aki n'écoutait plus, elle regardait sa baguette, fascinée… Qu'elle était belle, et qu'elle était longue !  
Elle continua de la contempler alors que sa mère payait, même lorsqu'elles furent dans la rue, elle ne put détaché son visage de l'objet, la baguette qui lui permettrait à elle, Akima Chang, de faire la seule chose à laquelle elle aspirait le plus : la magie.  
Un rire, toutefois, la sortit de sa rêverie… et elle le vit.  
  
William écoutait les plaisanteries de Ron sur les elfes de maison. Ils avaient tous décidé, au bout de quelques heures à manger glace sur glace, qu'il était temps de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur. Ils étaient actuellement sur le chemin du retour et Ron n'en manquait pas une… Il riait de ses blagues et riait quand Hermione lui donnait de petites tapes sur l'épaule :  
- Ah oui monsieur ? s'indigna cette dernière. Tu peux parler toi ! Monsieur je-bave-devant-toutes-les-vélanes-que-je-rencontre…  
Et se fut au tour de Ron de s'indigner et de donner une petite tape à Hermione… juste sur la hanche…  
Occupé à observer ce curieux manège, Will ne remarqua pas que tout le mode s'était arrêté…  
Quand il en prit conscience, doucement il tourna la tête et il la vit. C'était elle ! La fille du jour de l'opéra ! Il se rappelait son nom à présent : Akima.  
  
Il la fixait si intensément qu'elle sentit ses joues prendre feux. Elle allait le saluer quand :  
- Chang ? s'étonna un garçon qui avait des cheveux flamboyant comme une crinière de lion.  
- Weasley…, dit Cho amèrement, sur la défensive. Est ce que tu veux encore m'insulter à propos de mes goût en matière de Quidditch ?  
Ron écuma :  
- Non je voulais simplement te demander comment allait ton amie Marietta…  
- Ron ! lui reprocha Hermione.  
- Elle nous a trahit Hermione…  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour… comme ça au milieu de la rue… Oh Harry dit quelque chose ! s'exclama Hermione.  
- Bonjour Cho… dit se dernier avec froideur.  
Cette dernière se sentit fondre malgré elle, qu'il était beau !  
- Salut…  
- Dis moi comment va ton nouveau petit ami ?  
Cho resta sans voix tandis qu'Hermione s'écriait :  
- Harry, enfin !  
  
William n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce que disaient ses nouveaux amis à la jeune femme, il s'était dirigé tout droit vers Aki.  
  
Aki, indifférente aux éléments extérieurs, respirait de plus en plus vite alors qu'il approchait.  
- Akima ? mumura-t-il.  
- Oui…  
- Tu te souviens ce jour où…  
- Oui…, souffla-t-elle à nouveau.  
- William Art Leurre, continua le garçon, rouge tomate, en tendant la main.  
- Akima Chang, dit la belle en rigolant devant tant de cérémonie.  
Il rit aussi… il ne l'avait pas oubliée… jamais…c'était elle qui lui avait apporté son premier moment de bonheur. De son côté, Aki se disait la même chose.  
William sembla alors remarquer l'entaille sur son front et tendit la main…  
- Tu t'es animée, dit il en riant, ça m'étonne pas de toi !  
Il reprit plus doucement en effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts :  
- ça fait mal ?  
Mais Aki ne répondit pas car elle venait de prendre conscience du silence soudain qui était tombé sur la rue et elle vit avec malaise que toutes les personnes environnantes les observaient avec des grands yeux ronds...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Alors, ça vous plait ????  
  



	11. Désaccord

Barf... Seulement trois reviews lol, faut dire que je vous laisse pas trop le temps puisque voila déja la suite ' Voila **Jolynda**, tu vas être contente '  
Sinon **Kaenakima** à raison, les chapitres sont décalés... C'est peut être pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas lire le chapitre 11 **Sarah Black** '  
  
En tout cas merci quand même à toutes les trois pour vos reviews.**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 11 : Désaccord...**  
  
Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant et les yeux de plus en plus ronds. Le coeur d'Aki battait la chamade, elle ne savait pas pourquoi... il n'y avait pas de quoi pourtant... la tension semblait être à son comble.. la seule chose qui la rassurait était la main de William, toujours délicatement posée sur sa blessure au front.  
  
Harry regardait William avec de gros yeux, il semblait à la fois ahuri et dégouté... mais pourquoi ? William sentait la main d'Aki empoigner son T-shirt pour se rapprocher de lui presque imperceptiblement, sûrement parcequ'elle savait, comme lui, que tous les être présents s'opposaient à leur salutation...  
  
Se fut Ron qui prit la parole en premier, ce qui n'était pas une si mauvaise chose en soi :  
- Chang à une soeur ? demanda-t-il incrédule.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une question destinée à quelqu'un en particulier, c'était plutôt comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute, lui ne s'occupait aucunement du fait que William et Aki soient si proche mais du fait incroyable que Cho Chang eut une soeur...  
- Et alors ? répliqua Cho, acide. J'en est même quatre si tu veux savoir... Aki on y va !  
- Mais... murmura cette dernière trop incrédule pour réagir.  
- Maintenant ! hurla Cho en se dirigeant vers elle à grands pas.  
- Cho ! s'indigna Haluko. Ne parles pas comme ça à ta soeur. Toi, Aki, cesse d'agripper ce garçon s'il te plait ! On y va !  
Aki devint rouge pivoine mais soutint le regard désapprobateur de sa mère :  
- Et pourquoi, s'il te plait ?  
- Je n'ai pas à te donner mes raisons ! Je suis ta mère !  
William, dont la main avait glisser jusqu'a l'épaule d'Aki sans qu'il s'en rende compte, commençait à enrouler son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille quand :  
- Lâche là Will...  
- Mais Harry..., s'étonna Will.  
- S'il te plait...  
A contre coeur, Will obeit. Il s'éloigna de la jeune fille, mais cette dernière tenait toujours son T-shirt d'une main ferme...  
- On se verra dans le train... souffla-t-il.  
Aki le regarda droit dans les yeux mais il détourna la tête. Il avait aperçut dans ce regard à la fois une tristesse intense et une colère noir. Il sentit la culpatbilité montée en lui, Aki l'avait regarder comme on regarde un traitre...  
Cho empoigna fermement Aki par le bras et la traîna de toute ses forces, passant devant le trio, le loup-garou et les aurores la tête haute.  
Tandis que Aki hurlait de rage contre sa soeur, William rejoignit Harry :  
- C'est quoi leur problème, demanda-t-il avec colère.  
A son grand étonnement son "grand frère" répondit avec froideur :  
- Leur problème est aussi le mien, ne traine pas avec cette fille.  
- QUOI ! s'excalma William plus furieux que jamais. De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Tu n'es... Tu n'es pas ma mère, pas mon père ni personne de...  
Harry sembalit seulement se rendre compte de sa gaffe :  
- Je...non bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Will...  
- Ne m'apelle pas WILL !  
- William, calmes toi... je t'en pri...  
- JE ME CALME SI JE VEUX !  
- William... Will "petit frère"...  
William s'arreta le souffle coupé... il se trouna vers Harry... une grosse boule lui monta dans la gorge... il ne voulais pas, non absoluement pas perdre tout ce qu'il avait acquis jusqu'a présent.. il s'assit par terre et regarda le sol :  
- Merci...  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Merci de... de m'avoir appelé comme ça...  
- Je... Non tu n'a pas à me dire merci... j'ai.. j'ai agit bêtement... Tu vois... Cho...  
- Chaud ?  
- Non, Cho, c'est le nom de la grande fille...  
- La soeur d'Aki ?  
- La soeur de la petite fille...  
- Ben oui c'est ce que je dis, la soeur d'Aki !  
- Mais, la GRANDE soeur de la PETITE fille, celle que tu semblais...  
Il s'interrompit alors que William explosait de rire.  
- Quoi ? demanda t-il.  
- Je te dis "La soeur d'AKI" et toi tu comprends "La soeur DE QUI", stupide va !  
Harry explosa de rire à son tour, la tension commençait à retomber.  
- Donc la petite s'apelle Aki...  
- "petite", grommela William.  
- Bon cette jolie jeune fille...  
- Oui elle s'apelle Aki... Akima en fait.  
- Bon ok. Mais, sérieusement, je connais Cho... elle... elle est vraiment bizarre comme fille... je... je suis sorti avec elle... enfin c'est une longue histoire mais crois moi, la famille Chang faut éviter !  
- Mais... c'est stupide ! Si ça se trouve Akima n'est pas du tout comme ça soeur ! D'ailleurs je suis sur qu'elle ne l'ai pas, afirma-t-il avec fougue.  
- Si tu le dis... mais fais attention quand même, conclut Harry en regardant William tendrement.  
Tonks s'approcha.  
- On ya va, La Terreur ? demanda-t-elle en tendant les bras.  
William se glissa sous un des bras de Tonks, prit la main d'Harry de l'autre côté et tous trois se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquil vers le Chaudron Baveur.  
  
- Il faurda leur dire bientôt, soupira Maugrey.  
- Qu'est ce que tu grommeles Fol'oeil ? questionna Lupin  
- Je disais : Ah toutes ses embrassades, répondit il en pointant Tonks, Harry et William du doigt.  
- Oui, soupira Ron.  
Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux après avoir entendu la discution entre Harry et William.  
- On devrait même tous en faire autant, renifla-t-elle, émue.  
- Bonne idée, dit Ron.  
Et, négligement, il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jolie brune, tout en sifflotant comme si de rien était.  
  
- LÂCHES MOI ! JE T'AI DIT DE ME LACHER SALE...  
- Cho lâche ta soeur s'il te plait ! Aki écoutes moi...  
- SI JE VEUX !  
- Tais toi ! Tu vas m'écouter mainteant ! Tu te jettes dans les bras d'un inconnue, comme ça ! Non mais ça ne va pas ??? Je croyais bien que tu serais la plus résonnables de mes filles mais...  
- Mais M'man, gémit Aki.  
La colère laissait place à la frustration et l'incompréhension. Elle reprit :  
- M'man, c'est pas un iconnu, c'est William, je l'ai rencontré un jour, tu sais quand...  
Haluko s'adoucit quelque peu :  
- D'accord, d'accord... mais il y a autre chose...  
- Quoi ?  
- Il ressemble étrangement à... il y a trois ans un horrible meurtrier c'est échappé d'Azcaban, il avait tué 13 personnes... et il a été inpossible de les identifiées tellement les coprs étaient... Aki se que je veux dire c'est que ce garçon est forcément un de ses parents...  
- Comment s'apellait-t-il... ce meurtrier ?  
- Sirius Black...  
- Lui s'apelle Art Leurre...  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui.  
- En même temps si j'étais parent d'un tueur tel que Sirius Black je ne révèlerais pas mon nom à tout le monde, continua la mère.  
Cho décida qu'il était encore temps de sauver sa nouvelle tactique : elle allait venir en aide à Aki :  
- Maman, tu sais Sirius Black est celui qui a vendu les parent d'Harry Potter... je ne pense pas qu'Harry fréquenterait réellement ce garçon si il était un parent de ce tueur...  
Ce qu'elle venait de dire était très senscée mais, s'il elle n'avait pas été obligée de jouer le jeu, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué.  
- Bien... la discution est close. Entrons là dedans et achetons vos tenues.  
  
Aki trouva la jupe de l'uniforme obligatoire légèrement trop courte à son goût :  
- C'est parceque vous avez de grandes jambes, rétorqua la vendeuse avec un horrible sourir mielleux.  
" Tu parles" grogna Aki tandis que Cho essayait sa énième roble de soirée.  
- Celle ci est trop grande...  
- Mais enfin Cho on ne peu pas faire plus moulant, s'étonna sa mère.  
- Mais si, bien sûr qu'on peu ! s'exclama la vendeuse derrirère Aki.  
Elle agita la baguette et la robe se serra d'avantage, metant le corp élancé de Cho en valeur. Aki grogna et fut étonnée de ressentir à nouveau de la jalousie...  
- M'man ? Est ce que je peux en avoir une moi aussi ?  
- Tu veux une robe toi ? s'étonna sa mère.  
- ...ben... non en fait...  
- Mais après tout pourquoi pas..., continua sa mère sans l'entendre.  
- Les premières années n'ont pas besoin de robes de soirée, dit Cho le plus platement possible.  
- C'est vrai mais si un garçon de quatrième année l'invite ! Et puis elle pourrait te servir pou Noël au cas où...  
Aki eut beau se récrier, dire cent fois qu'elle avait changé d'avis et qu'elle ne voulais plus de robe, sa mère tint bon et elle ressortit de la boutique avec une jolie robe bleu nuit sous le bras.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alors est-ce-que ça va stimuler plus de personnes pour des petites reviews ????  
  
-.-¨-..-¨-.-  



	12. Aki sur le chemin de Traverse

Coucou, j'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews mais je vous encourage à en laisser de nouvelles, ça me motive pour continuer à poster !!!! 

Gros Bisous et bonne lecture. 

**Chapitre 12 : Aki sur le Chemin de Traverse**

- Je suis totalement stupide, grommela Aki comme pour elle même.   
Et évidement Cho n'en ratait pas une :   
- Mais non, Kimy chérie ! Tu es très intelligente, la plus intelligente de...   
- Cho... tais toi...   
- Non mais Aki je te jures c'est vrai, et puis t'es ma petite Kimy chér...   
- Tu es pitoyable ma pauvre soeur...   
- Tu trouves pitoyable que je sois gentille ?   
- Je trouve pitoyable que tu fasse semblant d'être gentille uniquement pour arriver à tes fins...   
- Alors selon toi je suis incapable d'aimer ?   
Aki regarda sa grande soeur droit dans les yeux. Cho la prenait par les sentiments.   
- Eh bien... en général je dirais non...   
Cho soupira et un sourire naquit prématurément sur son visage.   
- ...mais pour ce qui est de m'aimer moi, je dirais...oui, conclut Aki.   
- Aki c'est ridicule !   
- Cho, combien de fois je devrais te le répéter ? C'est toi qui es ridicule.   
- Ah oui ?   
- Oui. Ridicule et méchante. Je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas été envoyée à Serpentar...   
Cho eut un hoquet de stupeur et d'indignation :   
- Qui t'a parlé des maisons ?   
- Maman...   
- Déjà, grommela Cho, et bien je vais te dire pourquoi je n'ai pas été envoyée à Serpentar : Je réfléchi avec mon cerveau !   
- Les Serpentar sont très intelligents à ce que dit...   
- Soit. Mais ils sont aussi sournois, rusés et haineux... Il réfléchissent avec leur haine... Il sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leur fin... pas moi, admit-elle péniblement.   
Aki resta pensive. C'est vrai Cho n'avait pas l'âme d'une Serpentar... elle était juste une Serdaigle dont le cerveau avait un peu trop gonflé...   
- Ok. Je résumes les Serdaigle sont guidés par leur cerveau...   
- ...Les Serpentar par leur haine et leur mépris...Les pouffsouffle par leur simples désirs qui ne sont nuls autres que la bonne vie du bon vivant...   
- Et les Griffondor... ?   
- Les Griffondor... ?   
Cho réfléchit, soit elle disait à Aki la vérité et alors la petite préférerais sans doutes Griffondor, ou alors elle lui mentait et dans ce cas Aki resterais persuadée que Serdaigle était la plus...   
- Ne me ment pas, dit Aki en interrompant les pensées de Cho, je le saurais.   
- Très bien. Avec leur... coeur.   
Une lueur dorée passa dans les yeux d'Aki comme si elle avait toujours connu cette réponse.   
- Merci, dit-elle.   
" Arg" pensa-t-elle aussitôt "Comment ai-je pu la remercier !"   
" Oh mon dieu..." pensa Cho à son tour "elle m'a remerciée ! Mon plan marche..."   
Cette dernière pensée flotta un moment dans sa tête, elle ressentit un fort sentiment de culpabilité... Pourquoi faisait-elle ça à Aki déjà ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :   
- Pourquoi "Merci" ?   
- Pour avoir été sincère avec moi au moins une fois dans ta vie, répliqua Aki avec un sourire narquois.   
Tout sentiment de culpabilité disparut en Cho. Elle s'en tiendrait au plan :   
- Mais je suis toujours sincère avec toi Kimy d'amour, je...   
- Oh...Cho, soupira Aki désespérée.   
- Oui je sais, je sais, répliqua Cho en interprétant le soupir d'Aki comme un soupir de bonheur.   
- Cho... vraiment... non mais vraiment...   
- Oui Kimy chérie ?   
- VRAIMENT TAIS-TOI ! hurla Aki.   
Plusieurs passant sursautèrent et lui lancèrent des regards courroucés, tandis que d'autres, plus jeunes, s'approchaient, intéressés.   
- Mais ma jolie Mangue d'Asie...   
- "Mangue d'Asie" ? "MANGUE D'ASIE" ? Cho une bonne fois pour toutes : TAIS-TOI...   
- Je...   
- NON !   
- Mais...   
- NON !   
- Ma pe...   
- CHUT ! Si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me donner un mal de crâne insupportable je saurais où te trouvée, c'est promis. Maintenant excuses moi mais Maman me fait signe de la rejoindre.   
Elle avait prononcé ses dernière paroles devant une foule de curieux principalement composée d'élèves. Cho était rouge pivoine, humiliée comme jamais. Aki en rajouta une couche, histoire d'essayer de faire passer à sa soeur son hypocrisie chronique :   
- Ah oui, autre chose juste comme ça : il n'y a pas de mangues en Asie...   
La plupart des élèves éclatèrent de rire rendant Cho encore plus rouge, ce qui était un soi un exploit loin d'être banal.   
Aki se dirigeait déjà vers sa mère quand :   
- Salut ! s'exclamèrent deux voix parfaitement coordonnées.   
La plus belle des soeur Chang se retourna pour voir des quadrupplettes la fixer avec un grand sourire. - Que que quoi ? émit Aki effarée.   
Les deux plus petites filles éclatèrent de rire. En fait ce n'était pas des quadruplettes mais deux paires de jumelles ! Les deux plus grandes semblait être un peu plus jeunes que Cho et les deux plus petites, celles qui avaient parlé, devaient avoir son âge.   
- Salut, répondit joyeusement Aki remise de sa surprise.   
L'une des grandes, avec une longue tresse et un papillon en guise de barrette, sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre comme si elle avait quelque chose d'une importance primordiale à lui communiquer:   
- Tu es la soeur de Chang ?   
- Oui, moi c'est Akima Chang.   
- Enchantées Petite Mangue d'Asie ! clamèrent les quatre soeurs à l'unisson avant d'exploser de rire.   
Aki se joignit à elle, riant de bon coeur.   
- Non sérieusement bravo ! Tu lui à sacrément coupé l'envie de dire des bêtises à cette... enfin bref. Je suis Parvati Patil. Voici Padma, ma soeur jumelle et voila mes deux autres soeurs : Paleili et Payna, elle sont également jumelles.   
- Aki ma fée des bois ! appela une voix au loin.   
Les quatre soeur éclatèrent de rire à nouveau :   
- Personne ne t' apelle jamais par ton nom dans ta famille ? demanda Payna en regardant Haluko adresser de grands signes de main à Aki.   
- Eh bien... non en fait. En ce moment j'ai le droit à la totale.... hum... bon je vais y aller avant qu'elle ne m'appelle "ma petite naïade"...   
- Ok. On se voit dans trois jours alors, conclut Payna entre deux gloussements de Parvati et Paleili.   
Bras dessus, bras dessous, les Patil repartirent d'où elles venaient, lançant au passage un sourire narquois à Cho. Aki les regarda partir le coeur léger, certaine qu'elle venait de se faire au moins deux amies de son âge... 

Son humeur s'alourdit quelque peu quand elle vit la devanture du magasin devant lequel l'attendait Haluko. L'enseigne indiquait : "Les Milles et unes dorures... chez Jasmine Dorédargent"... une bijouterie.   
- Tu... tu veux t'acheter quelque chose ? questionna Aki sur la défensive.   
- Non, pourquoi ?   
Aki soupira elle avait cru un moment que sa mère allait la traîner là dedans ou pire, qu'elle voulait lui acheter quelque chose.   
- C'est à toi que je veux acheter quelque chose !   
"Zut..." pensa Aki "j'ai crié victoire trop vite..."   
- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les bijoux, continua sa mère comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, mais ce ne sont pas des bijoux ordinaires comme les bijoux moldus... se sont des bijoux magiques.   
Pour le coup, Aki était drôlement intéressée... Tout ce qui touchait à la magie la fascinait évidement...   
- Mais en quel honneur ? demanda Cho qui venait de les rejoindre.   
- Et bien je t'ai bien offert un hibou quand tu es rentrée en première année...   
- Oui mais il s'est sauvé..., grommela Cho.   
- Parce que tu avait laissé la porte de la cage ouverte, répliqua Haluko. De toutes façon je comptais t'en racheter un, ainsi qu'a toi Aki.   
- Je préférerais un chat..., dit l'intéressée.   
- Nous verrons. Pour l'instant dit à la dame ce qui te ferais plaisir.   
- Vous m' otez les mots de la bouche... alors qu'est ce qui vous ferais plaisir jolie jeune fille ?   
La vendeuse en question était une jolie brune vêtue à l'orientale. Elle portait tellement de bijoux que Aki se demandait comment elle arrivait à tenir debout alors qu'elle aurait du crouler sous le poids de tant de métal.   
- Heu..., répondit Aki (ce qui n'était pas du tout une réponse).   
- Si vous n'avez aucune idée je penses qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous regardiez les vitrines pour voir si quelque chose vous tente.   
Aki lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Il y avait des bijoux pour tous les goûts et toutes les couleurs. Aki regarda avec amusement le "Collier du Coeur. Il vous rend irrésistible une fois touché par celui que vous convoitez.". Il y avait aussi un bracelet fait d'ondulations d'or et d'argent sous lequel une étiquette annonçait : "Bracelet Hilarant. Le bracelet qui vous garantie l'euphorie pour toute la journée". Mais Aki sut ce qu'elle voulait dès que son regard se posa dessus : "Les anneaux Dune Dist". Il s'agissait de deux anneaux argentés : l'un était fin et travaillé, orné d'une pierre rouge aux reflets d'or, l'autre était plus massif et l'ornement était remplacé par de très jolies inscriptions à la fois rondes et fluides.   
- "Les anneaux Dune Dist", murmura la vendeuse derrière le dos d'Aki, très bon choix.   
- Qu'est ce qu'il font ?   
- Nous l'ignorons ?   
- Vous l'ignorez ?   
- Malheureusement oui. Nous savons juste qu'il n'est pas dangereux de les porter au doigt, sinon nous ne les vendrions pas.   
Haluko s'approcha :   
- Le prix est drôlement bas pour des anneaux d'une telle qualité...   
- C'est que... nous avons quelques difficultés à les vendre, soupira la vendeuse.   
- Hum..., réfléchit la mère Chang, c'est vraiment ça que tu veux ma naïade ?   
- Je... s'il faut absolument prendre quelque chose ce sera ça, oui.   
- Très bien, nous les prenons. 

Une fois dehors Aki ne put s'empêcher de dérouler le papier kraft dans lequel la vendeuse avait emballé les anneaux. Elle enfila doucement le plus petit anneau qui, curieusement, avait juste la taille de son annulaire. Elle ressentit une profonde sensation de chaleur et son coeur se mit à battre très vite alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent. Elle rouvrit les yeux alors que son coeur se calmait... et puis... plus rien, tout était redevenu normal.   
- Aki ne traîne pas mon ange...   
La dernière des Chang encore essoufflé rejoignit sa mère en trottinant. 

-------------------------------- 

Alors ? 


	13. Danse

Coucou à tous ! ça faisait longtemps et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! C'est en parlant avec une copine (Gros Bisous à Tiph ') qui est aussi sur que je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut être que je mettes cette fic à jour, d'autant qu'elle est déja écrite jusqu'au chapitre 20 lol !

Alors je vous fait plus attendre, voila la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous n'avez pas trop décrocher...

**Chapitre 13 : Danse**

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table au chaudron baveur. Lupin, Maugrey et Tonks étaient en grande conversation et murmuraient des paroles qui devaient sans doute être plus ou moins secrètes. Ron et Hermione s'envoyaient des remarques acerbes sous le regard amusé d'Harry et étonné de William. Ils attendaient Mrs Weasley et Ginny qui devaient venir les retrouver pour les ramener au Terrier.  
- Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? ou sourd, peut être ? Je t'ai bien entendu te lever ce matin vers 6 h 00 ! Tu allais lui écrire !  
- J'allais aux toilettes Ron, ne soit pas stupide pour une fois ça changera...  
- Hermione arrête de mentir ! J'ai entendu le bruit caractéristique de ton écriture pressée de Miss-je-sais-tout !  
- Soit.  
- Tu avoues ! Alors tu viens de me mentir ! Miss Parfaite...  
- Ronald Weasley veux tu cesser de m'appeler comme ça ! Et je n'ai absolument pas mentit puisque c'était hier que j'ai écrit une lettre et non pas ce matin.  
- Ah ah ah très fin, c'est la même chose ! De toute façon de problème n'est pas là...  
- Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas là, Ronald ! C'est dans ta tête qu'il est.  
- Non. Le problème c'est POURQUOI tu continues a LUI écrire.  
- "Lui" a un nom !  
- Excuse moi : Vicky !  
- Victor a toujours été gentil avec moi et il m'a toujours considérée telle que j'étais. De plus il nous est précieux car il nous fait parvenir des nouvelles importantes de Bulgarie.  
Ron resta un instant muet puis reprit sur un ton à peine moins agressif :  
- Ah ? Alors Vicky te considères telle que tu es ?  
- Oui.  
- Et moi je ne le fais pas, bien sûr.  
- Non.  
- Et comment devrai-je te considérer alors ?  
- Cherche.  
- Tu veux arrêter ce langage monosyllabique s'il te plaît, ça ne te ressembles pas.  
- Et voila ! s'écria Hermione en levant les bras au ciel. Voilà comment tu me considères toi : je suis un individu qui sais tout sur tout, qui passe sa vie à faire de grands discours, qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux livres et qu'aux notes, et qui a à peu près autant d'autorité que ta mère.  
Ron réfléchit un instant.  
- C'est vrai mais tu as oublié quelque chose d'important.  
Une lumière s'alluma dans les yeux d'Hermione, avait-il enfin compris ?  
- Tu as un sale caractère d'obstinée, continua Ron.  
- Ron ! gémirent Harry et William qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation.  
- La chose importante c'est surtout que je suis une FILLE, Ronald.  
- Mais je sais très bien que tu es une fille..., dit Ron étonné.  
- Umpf, émit Hermione vexée.  
William tenta une expérience.  
- Tiens, ils passent la nouvelle chanson des Bizzares Sisters : "A crying Witch", si on dansait ?  
- Bonne idée, dit Hermione en souriant.  
Elle se tourna vers Ron. Harry, William et les trois adultes (qui avait depuis peu rejoint la conversation) retinrent leur souffle.  
- Mais... avec qui ? demanda Ron en scrutant la salle.  
Cinq personnes soupirèrent à l'unisson.  
- Ben quoi c'est vrai, reprit Ron, y'a pas grand monde. En plus les filles qui sont là n'ont pas vraiment l'air d'avoir notre âge. Peut être celle-là, là bas...  
Hermione retint la colère qui lui prenait la gorge et se tourna vers William :  
- William ?  
- Avec plaisir, répondit ce dernier en se levant.  
Avec des manières dignes d'un gentleman, il emmena Hermione sur la petite piste de danse improvisée. Elle passa les bras autour du son cou et lui autour de sa taille et ils commencèrent a danser le slow.  
- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, je pensais vraiment qu'il comprendrait...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, de toutes façons ce n'est que Ron, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerves comme ça...  
- Moi je vois très bien... Tout simplement parce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, tu ne crois pas ?  
Hermione était plutôt impressionnée par la perspicacité de William. La musique changea et devint plus énergique. Au lieu de relâcher son étreinte, Hermione la resserra.  
- D'accord tu as raison, avoua-t-elle.  
- Et, en dansant avec moi, tu veux le rendre jaloux n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je ne... non... enfin oui... comment ça se fait que tu arrives à me deviner comme si j'étais un livre ouvert ?  
- Ce n'est pas difficile. Tu es entrain de me serrer si fort que j'ai du mal à respirer...  
- Oh, pardon..., souffla-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner de lui.  
- Non, non reste là. On va le rendre un peu plus jaloux. J'espère qu'il comprendra cette fois ci...  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table où les autres étaient assis et vit Ron qui les fixait avec un regard mi-inquisiteur, mi-outré... ça commençait bien. William resserra d'avantage son étreinte. Il plaça sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme de façon à ce que leur hanche se touchent. Hermione saisit la tactique, elle commença à onduler les hanches au rythme de la musique.

Ron paraissait totalement hors de lui.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?  
- Je crois bien qu'elle danse, répondit Harry très amusé.  
- Mais..., grogna Ron alors que Hermione enlevait son pull.

Je crois que ça marche... murmura Hermione à l'oreille de William.

Non mais tu as vu ça ? s'exclama Ron.  
Il fut à côté d'eux en trois pas.  
- Stop !  
- Tu as un problème ? minauda Hermione.  
- Oui je veux que tu arrêtes de te trémousser tout de suite et que tu me remettes ce pull.  
- Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ?  
Ron resta muet.  
- Je vais te dire quelque chose moi : tu n'es ni ma mère, ni mon père, ni mon petit ami... donc tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres... Maintenant si tu permets, j'aimerais bien continuer à danser en silence.  
Ron retourna s' asseoir aussi vite qu'il était venu, le visage livide.  
- Franchement Ron... soupira Tonks.  
- QUOI ! aboya-t-il.  
- Ah, on ne le prend pas sur ce ton quand on est en tort ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'inviter à danser dès qu'elle reviendra.  
- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que tu en meurs d'envie gros bêta !  
- Umpf, grogna Ron.  
Au fond de lui il savait bien que c'était vrai mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. De plus il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tellement envie de danser avec elle : Hermione. Encore avec Lavande ou cette jolie fille de septième année... mais Hermione...

Bon je crois qu'il en a assez, murmura Hermione alors que la musique faiblissait.  
Il retournèrent s' asseoir auprès des autres.  
- Quelle chaleur ! s'exclama Hermione.  
- Évidement quand on danse comme une..., commença Ron.  
Il fut interrompu par un coup de coude bien placé, donné par Harry.  
- Hum, je voulais dire... est ce que tu... enfin si tu n'a rien d'autre à faire... est ce que tu voudrais... hum... Harry arrête de me broyer les côtes s'il te plaît ! Veux...veux tu danser avec moi ?  
Hermione laissa durer le suspense puis dit d'une voix calme :  
- Et bien, pourquoi pas ?  
Il rejoignirent une fois de plus la petite piste de danse.  
C'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud... William commença à remonter les manches de son pull mais une ancienne crainte l'en empêcha... que diraient-ils s'il la voyait...

Hermione plaça docilement les bras de Ron autour de sa taille et il commencèrent à danser. Ron était plutôt maladroit et il écrasait les pieds d'Hermione à intervalles réguliers. Cette dernière commençait à rire de plus en plus fort.

William n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus car un silhouète fine et bien dessinée se dressa devant lui :  
- Bonjour...  
- Bonjour, répondit-il poliment.  
La jeune fille qui était postée devant lui était une petite blonde avec de grands yeux vert-jaunes et la peau étonnement blanche et lisse. Elle était habillée de manière très élégante, bien qu'assez osée. Elle portait en effet une très courte jupe plissée noir et un pull bleu ciel avec un col en V d'où dépassait une chemise blanche. De petits anneaux dorées étaient accrochées à ses oreilles et un pendentif en or ornait son cou.  
- Diamant, lui dit elle en tendant la main.  
- Pardon ? s'étonna William.  
- Je m' appelle Diamant...  
- Ah, toutes mes excuses, William, dit-il en serrant sa main.  
- Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ?  
- Et toi ?  
Elle rit.  
- Puisque tu y tiens : Diamant Licia McJewells...  
- William...  
Il hésitait à donner son deuxième prénom :  
- William Phinéas Art Leurre.  
Harry et Tonks sursautèrent en entendant le nom de "Phinéas", mais personne ne fit de remarque et le silence finit par retomber sur la tablée. Au bout d'une minute, la jeune fille était toujours là et regardait Wiliam avec insistance. William finit par comprendre, quel goujat il faisait !  
- Je te pris d'excuser mes manières, voudrais tu danser ?  
- Avec plaisir, répondit la jolie blonde.  
William se traita mentalement d'abruti, les règles de politesse et de savoir vivre existaient aussi dans le monde des sorciers ! Un moment il avait oublié que c'est l'homme, dans les grandes famille, qui invite et non la femme.  
William conduisit la jeune fille par la main :  
- Que veux tu danser ? questionna-t-il n'oubliant pas, cette fois, les bonnes manières enseignées à l'orphelinat.  
- Un simple slow fera l'affaire.  
- Très bien.

Harry observait la scène d'un oeil critique.  
- McJewells... Mc Jewells, répétait Tonks, ça ne me dit rien mais la petite est drôlement mignonne.  
Harry grogna :  
- Diamant... Diamant Licia McJewells... ça sens pas bon...  
- T'as raison, renchérit Maugrey, ça sent la magie noir à plein nez.  
- Ne tires pas de conclusions hâtives..., réprimanda Tonks.

La jeune fille se pencha un peu plus vers William et lui glissa à l' oreille :  
- Dommage que ce soit une musique douce... j'aurais bien aimé que tu me fasse partager ta grande expérience de la danse comme tu viens de le faire avec cette fille..., souffla-t-elle en montrant Hermione du menton.  
William rougit légèrement mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraître :  
- Et bien dans ce cas, dansons jusqu'a la prochaine chanson...  
Au bout d'un moment il commença à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il pensait sans arrêt à Aki... S'il fermait les yeux, il imaginait que c'était elle qu'il tenait... En même temps Diamant était très belle et il ne pouvait que fixer sa peau blanche, son nez droit... Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise... Qui était cette fille ? McJewells... Avec toutes ces manières... Elle le regardait avec un regard si pénétrant qu'il avait l'impression d'être totalement nu face à elle.  
- Veux tu que nous changions de danse en attendant ?  
- Que proposes tu ?  
- Hum... une petite valse devrait être appropriée  
William hésita d'un côté il n'avait aucune envie de danser, mais de l'autre il était fasciné dans ce visage si blanc et si parfait...  
- Tu as peur ?  
William avala difficilement. Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, mais ce serait lui qui gagnerait.  
- Non, je me demandait juste si tu pourrait soutenir le rythme que je vais t'imposer.  
Si Diamant était surprise de son audace, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

* * *

Reviews ? Luv ya all, Loony. 


	14. Rivalité

Coucou à tous... ça faisait longtemps ! TROP LONGTEMPS ! LOL, désormais j'essaierais d'être plus régulière c'est promis (et si je ne tiens pas mes promesse vous avez autorisation (voir ordre) de me rappeler que je ferais bien de me bouger les fesses). 

Alors je vous explique le programme : Tout d'abord vous pouvez aller jeter un coup d'œil à ma bio, elle à changé. Ensuite un petit résumé du chapitre précédent, pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus , puis un (courte) réponse aux reviews et ensuite... le chapitre 14 !

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Akima Chang et William Black vont tous deux entrer en 1ère année à Poudlard (au moment où Harry entre en 6ème année). Akima Chang est la dernière petite dernière (non AKI pas taper) de la famille Chang, sa soeur veut à tout prix l'empêcher de s'épanouir. William Black, orphelin, à été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu et on ignore ces liens généalogiques avec Sirius. Tous deux on l'air d'avoir certaines affinités...

Résumé du chapitre précédent : William a entraîné Diamant McJewells, une mystérieuse blondinette, dans une danse effrénée au Chaudron Baveur. Aki, de son côté (c'était dans le chapitre d'encore avant) à été faire ses achats sur le Chemin de Traverse et à notamment fait l'acquisition de deux anneaux dont on ignore les propriétés...

Réponse (courte) à mes reviewers :

**Adrienhp** : La suite ? Tout de suite !  
**Myrtille** : Merci  
**Tiphaine** : Lol tu sais pour Math sup Math spé quand je l'ai écris j'étais même pas encore en Terminale c'est trop LOL je trouve. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, à demain au lycée, et oui les vacs c'est DEJA finit (ouin --).

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Rivalité

Les trois Chang, mère et filles, se dirigeaient vers le Chaudron Baveur, après avoir effectué tous leurs achats. Cho marchait en tête, bombant la poitrine, une chouette blanc-gris perchée fièrement sur son épaule. Suivait Haluko, qui vérifiait leurs achats, une liste dans la main, un énorme sac dans l'autre. Aki fermait la marche, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Elle tenait sous le bras un minuscule chaton au poil rouge-orangé. C'était la couleur qui l'avait en premier attirée chez le petit animal, ensuite venait la lueur intelligente brillant dans son regard de chaton de 3 mois. Il avait fallut insister pour l'avoir, car, bien sûr, il était trop jeune pour être vendu, de plus, son curieux pelage en faisait un animal plutôt rare.  
- Comment vais-je t' apeller petit monstre ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux.  
Elle s'arrêta un instant et souleva le chaton devant son visage pour mieux l'observer :  
- Tu as vraiment une belle couleur... rouge comme ça... je pourrais t'appeler Red... Mais c'est vraiment moche... qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
Pour toute réponse le petit bout de chose lui envoya gentiment sa patte dans le nez.  
- Eh ! T'es un marrant toi ! Tu veux me boxer du haut de tes trois mois ?  
Le chaton émit un miaulement joyeux et essaya de lécher les mains de sa nouvelle maîtresse.  
- C'est ça, essaye de m'attendrir... petit monstre, tu sais que je t'aime.  
Elle ramena l'animal contre sa poitrine et se dernier s'y blottit confortablement.  
- J'ai trouvé ! Mushu ! Tu sais comme dans "Mulan" ?  
Mushu, le nouveau nommé, sembla acquiescer d'un miaulement d'extase.

Quelques pas devant, Cho était confrontée au même choix que Aki.  
- Comment je pourrais t'appeler, jolie chouette ?... Bella... non... Sublime... non plus... Héra ?  
La petite chouette hulula doucement.  
- Héra ça me paraît bien à moi aussi, te voila nommée Héra !  
Cho se précipita vers sa mère :  
- Maman, maman ! J'ai trouvé un nom à ma petite chérie ! Je l'ai appelée Héra !  
- Héra... un nom de déesse ?  
- La déesse des déesses.  
- Moui ça lui va plutôt pas mal.  
Elle rangea sa liste et appela :  
- Aki !  
- Oui ?  
- Ta soeur à appeler sa chouette Héra.  
- C'est marrant ça m'étonne pas tu vois.  
-... comment as tu appelé ton chaton ? continua Haluko sans relever la dernière remarque d'Aki.  
- Mushu !  
Cho tordit le nez et Mrs Chang sourit :  
- C'est très mignon.  
Elles étaient désormais arrivées au grand mur de pierre qui séparait le Chemin de Traverse de l'arrière cour du Chaudron Baveur. Tandis que sa mère tapotait sur les briques de sa baguette, Aki sortit le deuxième anneau de sa poche. Elle ne se lassait pas de l'observer. Elle regarda ensuite celui qu'elle avait au doigt. Ils étaient si différents et si semblables à la fois. " Comme un homme et une femme" songea Aki. C'était ça... elle portait l'anneau destiné à la femme et l'autre était sans aucun doute un anneau d'homme.  
- Aki, dépêches toi on va rater le métro, la pressa sa mère.  
Elle pénétra dans le Chaudron à la suite de Cho et s' appretait à suivre sa mère, qui slalomait déjà vers la sortie, quand le souffle lui manqua.

William valsait à toute allure. Sa partenaire soutenait fièrement le rythme bien que sa respiration soit saccadée. Ils tournaient, tournaient, tournaient... un, deux, trois... un, deux, trois... C'est alors qu'il la vit. Il cru d'abord à un mirage, comme si il l'avait tellement espérée qu'elle apparaissait comme une vision. Il se ressaisit rapidement, elle était belle et bien réelle.  
- Eh ! Pourquoi tu stoppes comme ça ? s'indigna Diamant avec ses airs de Lady William, tous muscles tendus, fixait Aki sans ciller. Il se sentait un peu honteux, comme prit la main dans le sac.  
Diamant regarda dans la même direction et dit d'un ton dédaigneux :  
- C'est qui elle ?  
- Aki... Akima Chang.  
- Fille se poissonnier je suppose... dit Diamant avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Je... non.  
William n'arrivait pas à décoller son regard de la jeune fille. Il observait chaque détail de son visage peiné, depuis ses sourcils froncés jusqu'a ses jolies dents blanches, plantées dans sa lèvre inférieur.

Aki restait planté là, comme une idiote, incapable de détourner le regard de la scène qu'elle venait de surprendre. William était encore essoufflé et tenait Diamant serré contre lui. Cette dernière, un petite blonde, blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, lui lançait des sourires moqueurs et méprisants comme pour lui dire : "Salut la paysanne. Je t'ai emprunté ce garçon, ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr ?".  
L'anneau, le bel et épais anneau argenté qu'elle tenait dans la main lui glissa des doigts et commença à roulé. Mushu se débattit dans ses bras et sauta à terre pour prendre l'anneau en chasse. Aki sembla retrouver ses esprits :  
- Mushu, non ! Reviens ici petit diable !  
Le chaton jouait joyeusement avec l'anneau... de coup de patte en coup de patte il s'approchait de la piste de danse. Aki le poursuivit, cognant chaises et tables au passage :  
- Oups pardon... ah excusez moi... vraiment navrée madame.  
Mushu était sur la piste de danse quand elle le rattrapa. Avant qu'elle ne le soulève du sol, il eut le temps de donner un dernier coup dans l'anneau qui roula jusqu'au pieds de William.  
Aki se releva, pétrifiée.

William la regarda se pencher pour récupérer son chat et se relever, le visage vide, les yeux inexpressifs. Il détourna le regard, se sentant de plus en plus honteux...

Il avait détourné les yeux... Ce qui montrait qu'il était honteux et que donc il faisait plus que danser avec cette fille... Elle sentit la jalousie monter en elle alors que son visage s'empourprait. Pourquoi était-elle jalouse ? William n'était pourtant pas à elle... Comme en écho à ses pensées, un voix légère s'éleva :  
- Est ce que cette homme est à toi, Akima ?  
"Elle connait mon nom !" songea-t-elle avec horreur. Elle se fit violence pour ne laisser aucun tremblement paraître dans sa voix :  
- Non... A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
Diamant leva les sourcils, comme étonnée du fait qu'Aki puisse parler aussi bien.  
- Diamant Licia McJewells, mais mes amis m'apellent Diam ou Dicia... mais pour toi ce sera McJewells.  
- Dans ce cas, fais moi le plaisir de m'appeler Chang.  
- Te faire plaisir n'est pas dans mes priorités mais si tu insistes... Chang. Maintenant tu peux disposer.  
Aki était totalement furieuse :  
- Bien McJewells.  
Elle salua William d'un hochement de tête furieux :  
- William.  
Elle commençait à partir quand :  
- Attend Aki.  
- Oui ?  
- On... on se retrouve toujours dans train ?  
Elle vit avec plaisir, que Diamant tirait une tête de 10 mètres de long.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Chang tu encombres maintenant alors c'est bon, tu peux y aller.  
Diamant se tourna vers William et se colla contre lui :  
- Où en étions nous ?  
Aki était tellement furieuse qu'elle oublia l'anneau et partit en courant vers la sortie, Mushu dans les bras. Elle ne vit pas William repousser la jeune fille blonde :  
- As quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il.  
- Au jeu dans le quel tu m'a entraînée.  
- N'importe quoi !  
- N'est ce pas toi qui as dit tout à l'heure : " je me demandait juste si tu pourrait soutenir le rythme que je vais t'imposer "... C'est un jeu dangereux tu sais ?  
William ne répondit pas, il était vrai qu'en disant cela il avait relevé un défi... mais il ne pensait pas que cela irait aussi loin.  
- Peu importe, arrêtons ici, j'ai gagné, continua Diamant.  
- Umpf, grogna William.  
- En plus de ma victoire sur toi j'ai aussi gagné une nouvelle bague, dit elle en ramassant l'objet.  
- C'est à Aki.  
- Chang n'a pas besoin de bijoux.  
- Donnes la moi.  
Diamant se creusait les méninges à toute allure, si elle ne donnait pas la bagues à William, il se détournerait d'elle définitivement.  
- Tiens, de toutes façons c'est une bagues d'homme, lui dit-elle en tendant la bague avec un sourire qui se voulait gentil.  
William prit l'anneau d'un air méfiant, mais soulagé... il avait cru un instant que Diamant était vraiment maléfique... en fait, comme tous les gens de son rangs, qui se croient supérieurs, elle charriait gentiment Aki à sa manière.  
Ce qui se passa alors laissa William sans voix. La bague, désormais au creux de sa main, glissa lentement vers le bout de ses doigts comme si elle voulait lui échapper... quand elle fut à l'extrémité de son annulaire, elle pivota s'enfila sur le-dit doigt... William ressentit une intense chaleur alors que son coeur s'emballait de plus en plus vite... et puis plus rien.  
Diamant un instant hébétée fit un grimace en regardant fixement le fond de la salle :  
- Flûte !  
Deux adultes, un homme et une femme s'avançèrent vers eux.  
- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ma fille fricote avec les gens du peuple ?  
- Je ne fricote pas, mère, je dansais la valse... avec William... William Phinéas Art Leurre.  
- Enchanté, dit celui-ci le souffle court.  
La femme blonde tendit sa main gantée de noir, William lui le baise main. Convaincue, la femme se présenta :  
- Heureuse de faire votre connaissance Mr Art Leurre. Je suis Lady Opale McJewells et voici mon mari.  
L'homme s'avança et serra la main de William comme si il voulait lui broyer les doigts.  
- Lord McJewells.  
- Enchanté, répondit William.  
- Je suis désolée mais nous devons vous reprendre Diamant, continua l'homme d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.  
- C'était un plaisir, murmura William en s'inclinant.  
- Merci.  
Sans un mot de plus, l'étrange famille se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

Alors ça vous plaît? REVIEWS ? (Deux avantages : ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive à poster la suite... èé qui a dit "chantage" ? Meuh non, meuh non... lol)

Kisses, LoonyMione. (PS : Allez jeter un coup d'oeil à ma nouvelle fic SVP)


	15. Départ imminent

Coucou et **merci** à tous mes reviewers (3 en tout mais c'est les meilleurs :)) 

Sans plus attendre...

(PS : Le premier tiret ne veut pas se mettre mais pour info c'est Aki qui parle à Mushu lol)

**Chapitre 15 : Départ imminent**

_Salle de bain, maison Chang._

Reste tranquille Mushu... tu vas tomber ! Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, on te l'a déjà dit ?  
Assis au bord de la baignoire, le chaton jouait joyeusement avec les bulles de mousse. Ces dernières restaient collées à sa patte et il la secouait pour les faire partir, manquant de perdre l'équilibre à chaque instant.  
Aki songeait à lui... Et à elle... cette Diamant, pour qui se prenait-elle ? "En plus Diamant c'est un nom vraiment très niais" pensa-t-elle. Mais elle, elle savait son nom... ce devait être Will qui le lui avait dit. Un instant elle avait été tentée de l'appeler "Art Leurre", pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était jalouse... mais elle avait seulement dit "William"... car elle avait un peu honte d'elle même au fond... honte d'être jalouse comme... jalouse comme sa soeur... beurk... elle n'avait absolument aucun droit sur William et elle le savait... oui mais Diamant n'en avait pas plus qu'elle ! Elle repensa à la mine déconfite de William, une mine honteuse... peut être que c'était elle qui l'avait obligé à danser.. Non, quand elle l'avait vu il dansait de son plein gré... William... Une chose la rendait heureuse cependant : c'était le fait qu'il lui ai demandé de confirmer pour le train... ça montrait qu'il désirait être avec elle (pour le voyage bien sûr.  
Aki soupira, chassant toutes ses pensées encombrantes : William était son ami et elle ferait tout pour le garder, même si il voulait sortir avec cette fille elle ne briserait pas leur amitié.  
"Plouf"  
- Mushu !  
Elle souleva le chaton hors de l'eau et le remit sur le bord de la baignoire.  
- Je t'avais prévenu petit monstre.  
Mushu, loin d'afficher une mine effrayée, semblait en redemander.  
- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu as aimé ça ?  
Pour toute réponse le chaton bondit dans l'eau et se mit à nager. "Nager... c'est beaucoup dire !" pensa Aki. Mushu agitait frénétiquement ses petites pattes mais Aki du avouer qu'il s'en sortait quand même plutôt pas mal pour un si petit chaton.  
Elle laissa le chat barboter et s'imergea sous l'eau, pour tenter de repousser jalousie et interrogations qui revenaient sans cesse à son cerveau. Elle était plutôt douée en apnée... dans le pire des cas elle tenait 50 secondes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa sa main droite. Elle était floue bien entendu mais Aki put quand même percevoir l'éclat de la fine bague qui ornait son annulaire. Elle compta dans sa tête : "...40, 41, 42...arg le deuxième anneau", elle eut un hoquet d' effroi et avala de l'eau par le nez. Tandis qu'elle remontait vivement à la surface, toussant et crachant, elle songea :  
" J'ai oublié l'anneau ! Comment ai-je fait pour l'oublier... non c'est pas possible... il était juste là aux pieds de William... William... c'est lui qui l'aura gardé ?" Son coeur battait à vive allure. Oui c'était sans doute lui qui l'avait récupéré, elle le lui demanderait dans quelques jours... Mais si c'était elle sui l'avait piqué !  
"Chut Aki... calmes toi" se rassura-t-elle - Viens ici mon minou..., dit elle en ramenant le chaton à elle en quête de réconfort.  
Elle regarda les pupilles verte du petit monstre se poser sur elle avec tendresse :  
- Ah, Mushu, si je ne vous avais pas, toi et Will... enfin bref, tu veux que je te chante une chanson ?  
Elle essayait encore une fois de repousser crainte, jalousie et interrogations.  
- Tiens, la chanson du générique de fin de "Mulan"... hum, hum...

_True to your heart  
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby, shower you with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me..._

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant des voix derrière la porte :  
- Tais toi Cho j'entend plus rien, disait la voix de Kaede.  
- Ouais Cho, tais toi, renchérissait Lin.  
- Normal que vous entendiez rien, elle ne chante plus bande de harpies, grognait Cho.  
- Qui est ce que tu traites de harpie ? grondait Yen.  
- Oh non, elle chantait si bien, gémissait Haluko.  
Aki éclata de rire en imaginant la scène : cinq Chang collées à la porte, les unes en dessous de autres, tentant vainement d'entendre quelque chose.

Quand Aki sortit de la salle de bain, un Mushu encore trempé dans les bras, Cho lui sauta dessus :  
- Oh Aki, on t'a écouté chanter et.  
- Je sais, Cho.  
- Non mais tu chantes vraiment bien, tout le monde le dit... Oh ma petite Kimy, Mangue d'Asie comment fais tu pour.  
- Cho, tu sais quoi ?  
- Non.  
- Tais toi. Et si tu veux rendre service à ta Mangue d'Asie, bouges donc ta poire et va me laver ce jeans.  
Sur ce, elle lui jeta d'une main le vêtement en question et de l'autre claqua la porte. Cho était vraiment... vraiment... chia... très énervante. Mais elle du avoué que le compliment sur sa voix l'avait beaucoup touchée.

_Chambre 2, Chaudron Baveur._

William, torse nu, était allongé les bras en croix sur le petit lit de sa chambre louée. Il pensait. Il pensait aux événements de la journée. Harry, la femme masquée, Hermione et Ron, Diamant, Akima et... la bague. Il ramena sa main devant son visage pour mieux observer l'objet en question. C'était un bel anneau, vraiment très beau. Il essaya de le retirer, sans trop de conviction, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle était bel et bien coincée aussi bien par le fait de la fatalité que de sa volonté. D'une manière, il le réconfortait, cet anneau, car il appartenait à Aki... Aki... Que ressentait-il pour elle exactement ? Il ne s'était vus que deux fois et pourtant il y avait déjà quelque chose d'étrangement fort entre eux deux... De l'amour ? William décida que non. C'était plutôt le début d'une grande, incommensurable amitié... Mais pourquoi s'était-il sentit honteux dans les bras de Diamant alors ?... Et puis cette Diamant, qui était-elle ? Si elle avait, au départ, avivé la curiosité de William, ce dernier ressentait à présent l'envie de s'éloigné d'elle. Tout d'abord il avait peur qu'elle gâche, son amitié avec Akima et puis elle était très... révoltante. Soit, elle avait de bonnes manières. Mais elle en faisait trop, vraiment trop... Les McJewells n'étaient-ils le type de personnes à vanter leur sang pur ?... un frisson lui parcourut l'échine : et s'ils étaient des Mangemorts ? Un instant plus tard, cette pensée lui sembla ridicule... Tous les gens de sang soit disant "purs" n'était pas forcément des Mangemorts, la mère de Nyny en était la preuve. Il décida de chasser ses aprioris... La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Diamant, il se comporterait avec elle comme avec n'importe qu'elle fille dont il viendrait juste de faire la connaissance. Son bras était toujours levé au dessus de lui et son regard glissa de son annulaire à son avant bras. Elle était là... l'une des causes de son rejet, l'une des caractéristiques de ses différences... Il entreprit de masser l'endroit en question, qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal depuis cette après midi.  
"Il faudra que j'en parle à Harry, ainsi que du médaillon..." songea-t-il, rejouant dans son cerveau la scène de l'apparition de la "Femme en Noire", cause de l'interruption de leur conversation.

_Quai 5 : Voix 9 et 10 - Gare de KingsCross_

"voie 9 3/4"... c'était ce qui était écrit sur la lettre, cependant il ne voyait aucune voie 9 3/4 aux alentours. D'un côté il y avait la voix 9 et de l'autre la 10. Mais pas de 9 3/4. Intrigué, William demanda :  
- Nyny, tu es sûr qu'on est sur le bon quai ?  
Cette dernière se contenta de rire dans sa barbe, ce qui eut pour effet d'atiser considérablement la curiosité de William :  
- Elle est cachée ? Hein ? Dis !  
- Ahah..., fit Tonks énigmatique.  
William se tourna vers Lupin :  
- Mr Lupin, c'est où ?  
- Un peu plus loin là bas.  
- Chfffffffffff, émit Tonks en regarda Lupin avec de gros yeux qui semblaient dire : "Traître ! Ne lui dit pas !" - ... il faut s'appuyer sur une barrière.  
- Lupiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn, ragea Tonks.  
- ...entre les vois 9 et 10, au milieu du quai et.  
- LUPIN ! hurla la sorcière aux cheveux rouge-rose.  
- ...hop, tu y es !  
- Ouah, génial ! s'extasia William.  
Tonks gémit :  
- Mais, c'est pas juste ! J'avais de quoi le tenir en haleine, totalement à ma merci et toi tu détruis tout !  
- .  
- Méchant ! Ajouta-t-elle en lui donna un coup d'épaule.  
Lupin se contenta de rire. Tonks et William se comportaient vraiment comme deux enfants joueur et blagueurs... comme s'ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

_Voie 9 3/4_

Akima n'avait qu'une idée en tête : se débarrasser de Cho. Malheureusement c'était pour le moment tout à fait impossible car sa mère leur avait ordonné de rester à ses côtés jusqu'au dernier moment, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Cho.  
- Salut Clara ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'une fille auburn avec du gloss rose bonbon se dirigeait vers elles.  
- Hi Chooooooooo ! répondit cette dernière avant de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Bonjour Mrs Chang, ajouta-elle en saluant Haluko.  
- Eh mais tu ne dois pas connaître ma petite Kimy chérie, elle...aïe (Aki venait de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le tibia)... rentre seulement en première année.  
La dénommée Clara, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte du coup de pied, regarda Aki comme on regarde une poupée de porcelaine :  
- C'est ta soeur ? Oh mon dieu, elle est superbe ! Et... OH ! Le joli minou, gazouilla-t-elle à l'intention de Mushu.  
Aki soupira... quelle tarte.  
- Oh mais je ne me suis pas présentée ! Clara McBrian.  
- Akima Chang.  
- Oh ! ("Qu'elle est énervante avec ses 'Oh !'" songea Aki) mais est ce que je pourrais t'appeler Kimy ?  
Akima, le visage totalement fermé, se retourna comme si elle était subitement très intéressée par les fientes de Hibou qui tachaient, par endroits, le quai. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver alors qu'elle accédait enfin au bonheur, alors que son rêve le plus cher se réalisait.  
Clara avait malheureusement du prendre son silence pour une affirmation car elle l'entendit dire " Salut Kimy !" en quittant la famille Chang.  
Les rencontres se succédèrent ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes. Elle eut le "plaisir" (c'était ironique bien sûr) de faire la connaissance de Laura Spell, Julie, Mary Deep, Roger Davis et un certain Michael dont Cho semblait être proche.  
- Salut Akima ! saluèrent deux voix parfaitement identiques.  
Avant même de se retourner Aki sut que les deux petites jumelles Patil se tenaient derrière elle :  
- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.  
- Tu viens avec nous ? On va chercher un compartiment vide..., dit Payna.  
- Ben... en fait j'attend un ami.  
Paleili gloussa mais Payna se contenta d'un sourire dépourvu sous entendus.  
- Ok. On va attendre avec toi alors, qu'est ce que tu en dis Paleili ?  
- Hum... J'ai promis à Pavarti d'aller avec elle. Tu ne va pas avec Padma toi ?  
- Ben, non, elle a ses amis de Serdaigles qui l'attendent, je ne vais pas la coller.  
- Ah ok. En fait Parvati voulait me présenter à ses amis de Griffondor, et à certains garçon... gloussa Paleili.  
- Très bien, alors on se retrouve plus tard.  
Elle se tourna vers Aki et expliqua :  
- Parvati et Padma sont plutôt différentes : l'une glousse et se maquille, l'autre est sportive et sérieuse. C'est un peu pareil pour Palei et moi.  
- Laisse moi deviner : c'est Paleili qui glousse, non ?  
Elles à mirent à rire. Puis Payna reprit :  
- Oui et elle est proche de Parvati. Moi je suis plutôt proche de Payna, mais ça me dit pas de rester coincé trois heures avec des élèves de sixième année, gloups, tu imagines ? Je préfère rester avec toi ! J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison ! Moi je vais sûrement aller à Serdaigle, comme Padma.  
Aki blanchit. Elle ne voulait être en aucun cas dans la même maison que Cho, pas que Serdaigle la répugne mais si c'était pour passer toute l'année avec sa soeur sur le dos, non merci, vraiment. Elle allait faire part de ses crainte à Payna quand :  
- Salut Aki. Je suis en retard, désolé.  
Aki éclata de rire :  
- Mais on avait même pas fixé d'horaire !  
Peu à peu le silence retomba. Aki regarda William dans les yeux. William regarda Aki dans les yeux. Ils trouvèrent tous deux réponses à leurs questions : ils étaient amis, mais pas une simple amitié... et on oubliait Diamant pour le moment. Aki hésitait, fallait-il lui faire la bise ? Ou lui serrer la main ? Elle opta pour un compromis :  
- Tope la !  
William fut un parut un peu surpris mais s'éxécuta.  
- Mouaif c'est pas terrible comme ça... dit Aki.  
- Et si on se tapait le poing après ?  
- D'accord.  
Ils s'exécutèrent.  
- Hum, hum... fit Payna.  
- Ah désolée Pay. William voici Payna Patil. Payna voici William Art Leurre.  
- Enchanté, fit William.  
- Moi de même, répondit Payna en faisant des efforts visibles pour ne pas éclaté de rire devant tant de cérémonie.

Un sifflement naquit alors que le moteur du Poudlard Express se mettait en marche.  
William dit au revoir à sa chère Nyny, ainsi qu'a Lupin, tandis qu'Aki embrassait vite fait sa mère. Payna avait déjà fait ses au revoir. Ensuite, ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans le train, heureux de partir pour un superbe voyage, destination bonheur.

Cherchons un compartiment, proposa Payna.  
- Hum, fit William, je devais retrouver d'autres personnes... des sixièmes années très sympas.  
- Tu parles de ces gens qui étaient avec toi sur le Chemin ? demanda Aki, méfiante.  
- Oui : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.  
- Ouah..., fit Payna impressionnée.  
Elle ne s'interressait pas plus que ça aux célébrités en général, mais là il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Parvati avait la plus grande estime pour lui, Padma aussi (bien qu'un peu moins pour Ron.  
- Moi ça ne me pose pas plus de problèmes, reprit-elle. Aki ?  
- Je crois qu'ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup.  
- C'était des préjugés, Harry me l'a dit.  
- Bon eh ben allons y, conclue Aki en faisant confiance aux dires de Will.

* * *

Voilou :) J'espère que ça vous a plut et si vous êtes gentils je vous met la suite très bientôt. (review ?) ( --- je l'ai mis en tout petit lol) 


	16. La marque

**ATTENTION AVIS AUX LECTEURS** : Vous avez raté un chapitre ! Explication : lors de la dernière update j'ai supprimé un "chapitre" (le 3 avec les liens des dessins) et posté le nouveau qui était donc le 15. Mais ne fait pas d'email dans ce cas là ! Il a considéré que j'avais remplacé le chapitre que j'ai supprimé DONC vous avez (petits veinards) deux chapitres à lire le 15 donc celui d'avant et celui là le 16 !

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas, **lisez d'abord le chapitre 15** sinon vous allez rater des trucs.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : La marque**

William jeta un oeil par la fenêtre de la dernière cloison, séparant le couloir et le dernier compartiment.  
- Ah ! Ils sont là.  
Il ouvrit la porte et salua joyeusement le trio.  
- Venez vous asseoir, les pria Hermione de sa voix réfléchie.  
Harry lançait des regards méfiants en direction d'Aki et Ron ne se privait pas d'afficher un masque de dégoût profond. Aki s'assit entre William et Payna, se tordant les main, gênée. - Alors comme ça tu es la soeur de Chang ? demanda Hermione dans un sourire.  
Aki se sentit rassurée, cette fille semblait être l'intelligence même. Elle hocha la tête dans un signe affirmatif.  
- Bien. Je suis Hermione Granger, sixième année Griffondor.  
Elle fila un coup de coude à Ron.  
- Ron Weasley, grogna celui-ci, sixième année Griffondor.  
- Harry Potter, sixième année Griffondor, grinça Harry en guise de présentation.  
Il avait gardé la tête plus ou moins baissée, fuyant le regard d'Aki. Il avait peur de découvrir Cho derrière Akima. Mais quand il sentit la petite se recroquevillée sur elle même, de plus en plus mal à l'aise (et Hermione qui faisait des "hum,hum" ombragiens), il décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir une jolie jeune fille asiatique qui ressemblait affreusement à Cho... Un instant il cru être retourné 3 ans auparavant, quand il avait remarqué Cho pour la première fois, mais cette impression passée il fut rassuré... Ce n'était pas Cho, ni même l'ombre de Cho. Bien sûr elle lui ressemblait, mais elle avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de différent... elle était beaucoup plus belle, cette beauté émanait d'elle, de son physique gracieux mais aussi de son bonheur naissant (bien qu'elle afficha pour l'instant une mine légèrement apeuré, gênée.) C'était Akima et elle n'avait rien avoir avec Cho.  
Tout à coup, Harry se sentit, lui aussi, gêné.  
- Je suis désolé, pour l'autre jour et pour mon ton cassant, à l'instant, j'avais... de stupides préjugés.  
Et, sous le regard ravi de Will et Hermione, il tendit la main vers Aki dans un sourire.  
- Merci de m'accorder ta confiance, remercia Akima en serrant la main d'Harry.  
Une seule des six personnes réunies ne semblait pas partager l'allégresse qui gagnait peu à peu le compartiment, c'était Ron. Harry fit signe à Aki de ne pas se soucier de lui et se tourna vers Payna.  
- Tu es une des deux petites jumelles Patil, non ?  
- Exact. Je suis Payna.  
Ron sembla se dérider quelque peu :  
- Eh ! Est ce que tu peux nous faire le gloussement "made in Patil" ? demanda-t-il en riant.  
- Désolée je ne glousse pas moi, répondit Payna un poil vexée. Il faut demandé à Palei.  
- Quoi ? Tu as une autre soeur ?  
- Ron si tu écoutait quelques fois, tu saurais que, puisque Harry vient de demander à Payna si elle était l'une des deux petites jumelles Patil, c'est qu'elle a une soeur jumelle.  
Ron parut affligé. Il essayait de se faire bien voir d'Hermione depuis le soir de la danse (qui ne s'était pas vraiment bien terminée) mais il n'en ratait pas une.  
- Et elle s'appelle Paleili, conclut Payna avec un sourire goguenard envers Ron.  
- grumpf, grogna celui-ci.  
Harry observait Aki et William qui semblait se livrer à une communication muette, désignant des anneaux qu'ils portaient tous deux au doigt.  
William remarqua le regard d'Harry et expliqua :  
- L'autre soir cet anneau, qui est à Aki, c'est enfilé tout seul sur mon doigt et maintenant je n'arrive plus à le retirer.  
Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que les trois autres se tournaient vers eux, intéressés.  
- Où l'as tu acheté ? Questionna Hermione à l'intention d'Aki.  
- En fait je l'ai acheté en même temps que celui-ci (elle montra son annulaire), sur le Chemin de Traverse... " Chez Jasmine Dorédargent" ou un truc du genre.  
- Mais étaient-ils vendus en couple ou alors se sont deux anneaux qui n'ont rien avoir ?  
- En couple.  
Hermione soupira.  
- Quoi ? voulut savoir William.  
- Eh bien, j'ai lu un livre la dessus, il faut toujours faire bien attention à ne pas donner le second anneau d'un couple à n'importe qui. Certains ont des effets très dangereux, même s'ils sont en apparence inoffensifs. Les anneaux de Dracula par exemple : l'un est rouge, l'autre blanc : la personne qui enfile le blanc peu vider de son sang la personne qui as l'anneau rouge. L'anneau blanc devient alors rouge et le rouge devient blanc... - Mais alors après c'est la victime qui pourra aspirer le sang de l'agresseur et ainsi de suite... dit Ron.  
- Non, corrigea Hermione. La victime même si elle a désormais l'anneau rouge ne peu vidé l'agresseur de son sang, puisqu'elle vient elle-même d'être vidé de son sang et que par conséquent.  
- ...elle est morte, conclut Harry.  
- Oui, confirma Hermione. L'agresseur n'a plus qu'à récupérer son anneau et le renfilé à la place du rouge... Mais il est important de ne pas mettre mes deux en même temps sinon.  
Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard étonné des trois jeunes sorciers :  
- Comment tu sais tout ça ? questionna Payna avec admiration.  
- Je... hum.. je lis beaucoup. Enfin... de toute façon je suis sûr qu'Aki n'a pas acheté des anneaux ayant un effet dangereux.  
Akima se sentit mal à l'aise :  
- Hum... non, il ne sont pas dangereux.  
Hermione la regardait comme si elle attendait autre chose. A un moment elle finit par dire :  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font alors ?  
- Aucune idée.  
Ils prirent tous une mine songeuse et contrariée. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence :  
- De toute façon si la vendeuse t'as dit que ce n'était pas dangereux, ça ne doit pas l'être.  
- Oui, confirma Hermione un peu rassurée. Ont-ils un nom ? ça pourra peut être nous aider.  
- Les anneaux Dune Dist.  
- On dirait un nom Allemand, remarqua Harry.  
- C'est peut êtres des anneaux qui proviennent d'une dune appelée Dist, proposa Payna.  
- J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce nom. Ils en parlent dans "Bijoux Anciens" et "Objets Magiques Mythiques", je regarderais ça de plus près dès demain, promit Hermione.  
Ron grogna, à peine arrivée qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque.  
- Je crois qu'on a un autre indice... dit William, amusé.  
Il tenait fermement la main d'Aki, celle qui avait la bague, dans sa propre main baguée. Comme les autres ne semblaient pas comprendre, Akima ajouta :  
- Nos mains sont comme aimantées, on n'arrive plus à les décoller.  
Hermione allait observer le phénomène de plus près quand la porte coulissa violemment, laissant apparaître trois Serpentar se tenant dans l'embrasure.  
- Granger, salua Draco Malfoy. Potter, Art Leurre, Weasley.  
Il s'arrêta un instant pour leur jeter un regard méprisant, avant de se tourner vers les deux jeune filles qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cependant :  
- Chang ?  
Celle ci acquiesça avec méfiance.  
- Et... hum... Patil, je suppose ?  
- Exact, dit elle sèchement.  
- N'emplois pas ce ton avec mon, sale petite.  
Ron et Harry brandirent leur baguette.  
- Weasley, couché ! Je te l'ai déjà dit la dern...  
- Alors inutile de te répéter, coupa Harry sachant parfaitement ce que Malfoy allait dire. Aurais tu perdu ton originalité ?  
- Mais au moins j'ai gagné autre chose en compensation, répliqua-t-il en effleurant son avant bras du bout de sa baguette.  
L'allusion était parfaitement claire.  
- Tu as perdu bien plus que tu crois, pauvre idiot, reprit Harry. Crois tu que Vol.  
- Ne prononce pas son nom dans ta bouche de sang souillé, Potter ! siffla Malfoy en se tenant le bras.  
Au même moment Harry ressentit une intense douleur dans sa cicatrice.  
- Tu sais quoi, Malfoy, il est très mécontent ton Maître... répliqua Harry avec un demi-sourire.  
Malfoy sembla se figer, puis il se détendit et lança :  
- Un peu normal, je suis entrain de parler avec pleins de sang-mélés et de sang-de-bour.  
Ron brandit sa baguette sous le coup de Malfoy :  
- Ne redis jamais ça, c'est clair ?  
Crabe et Goyle fit craquer leur articulation d'un air menaçant. Malfoy leur fit signe de ne pas bouger :  
- Oui c'est clair. Du moins pour l'instant, mais bientôt ce sera noir, très noir, très très... Black.  
Sans un mot de plus, il se retourna et s'en fut. William était certain d'avoir vu un sourire satisfait se peindre sur son visage. Il était certain, aussi, que Malfoy l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en prononçant ces dernières paroles.  
" Il sait ", pensa-t-il.  
- Tu crois qu'il voulait parler de Sniffle ? questionna Ron en se tournant vers Harry.  
- C'est bien possible.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a voulut dire ? réfléchit Hermione.  
- Si même toi, tu ne sais pas, alors personne ne saura, dit Payna gravement.  
Hermione lui posa une main sur l'épaule, comme pour l'apaisée.  
Akima regardait William en fronçant les sourcils, il semblait affolé, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Un millier de question se posaient à William, il ne savait laquelle exprimée... Finalement il demanda :  
- Alors la marque des Mangemorts se situe sur l'avant bras ?  
- Oui, lui répondit Harry.  
Il voulait demander qui était sniffle, leur dire qu'il s'appelait Black, que son dernier parent était un assassin, leur parler de sa marque, à lui.  
Aki serra plus fort la main de William. Tous à présent le regardaient d'un air soucieux.  
La pression de la main d'Aki fit monter en lui une douce chaleur qui l'aida à mettre ses idées en place : le plus important, c'était la marque... Mais s'il leur disait, voudraient-ils toujours de lui ?  
Il crispait à présent sa main sur son avant bras.  
Aki avait comprit :  
- Vas-y, lui souffla-t-elle.  
Alors, devant le regard effrayé de cinq personnes, William remonta la manche de son pull, découvrant son tatouage, sa marque, ce pourquoi il avait, en partie, été rejeté toute son enfance.

* * *

Alors je peux avoir une** REVIEW** ? (ou plus si affinités) En plus je fais des efforts vous avez eut deux chapitres d'un coup... 

PS : Si vous ne savez pas quoi marqué dans votre review marquez juste : Pingouin (sisi ça me fera super plaisir) !


	17. Chapter 17

Hey ! On dirait que les pingouin vous motivent (lol) : 9 reviews depuis la dernière fois ! Merci beaucoup à : **Chtitechou, Limanee, Kaorulabelle, Kitou, Bucky, Florie, Lunatanis, Chimgrid et Imari** ! 

Merci pour tous vos compliments et encouragements... Comme j'ai finis mon BAC (enfin!) : voici la SUITE !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Dans le Poudlard Express**

Alors, devant le regard effrayé de cinq personnes, William remonta la manche de son pull, découvrant son tatouage, sa marque, ce pourquoi il avait, en partie, été rejeté toute son enfance.

Harry et Payna poussèrent un soupir de soulagement tandis que Ron éclatait de rire :  
- Ah mon vieux, tu nous as fichu une de ces frousse ! s'exclama-t-il.  
William les regardait sans comprendre. A côté de lui, Aki, était tout aussi hébétée.  
Harry prit William par les épaules :  
- Ce n'est pas la marque Will.  
- Tu... tu es sûr ?  
- Absolument certain.  
William soupira à son tour et son esprit se vida de toutes les questions qui l'oppressait quelques minutes auparavant. Aki sembla se détendre également et leurs mains, jusqu'ici soudées, se séparèrent doucement. Ron entonna joyeusement un "Will Art Leure, la Terreur" sur l'air de "Weasley est notre roi"... Une personne, cependant, était loin de partager l'hilarité générale... c'était Hermione. Payna s'en rendit compte la première.  
- Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle.  
- .  
Le silence d'Hermione sembla stupifixer le petit groupe. William, lui aussi, redevint perplexe. Certes il avait été soulagé que cette marque ne soit pas celle des Mangemorts, mais elle n'en restait pas moins un mystère.  
- Quoi ? insista Aki.  
Pour toute réponse Hermione tandis la main vers la bras de Will et suivit du doigt les inscriptions compliquées qui s'y trouvaient.  
- C'est un langage spécial... c'est le langages des Runes Anciennes..., finit-elle par dire.  
- Tu peux le lire ? questionna Harry.  
- Non... enfin pas entièrement... il y a les mots "tous" et "élevé"... les articles "de", "les" et "le"... mais sinon je ne vois pas, c'est trop compliqué... c'est la forme la plus ancienne des Runes et aussi la forme la plus...obscure.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers William.  
- Te souviens tu du jour où cette marque t'as été faite ?  
- Non, répondit celui-ci, amère.  
Hermione soupira.  
- Je demanderais au professeur de m'aider à déchiffrer ce langage... mais je ne te promet rien.  
- Cette marque relèverait de la magie noir ? questionna Harry avec anxiété.  
William, qui c'était posé la même question, regarda Hermione avec appréhension.  
- Une chose est sûr : graver une marque dans la peau d'un être humain est loin d'être sans douleur... de plus le sortilège est compliqué et a longtemps été considéré comme acte de magie noire.  
- "a longtemps été" ? questionna Payna.  
- Oui, du temps de Vous...Voldemort (frisson de Ron), il avait été classé dans les sortilège de magie noir mais maintenant, on peut l'utiliser aussi souvent que le "réparo" si cela nous chante.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Akima, qui était un peu perdue.  
Hermione expliqua docilement.  
- Vol...de...demort - Oh Ron, je t'en prie ! - se servait de ce sortilège pour graver sa marque sur ses Mangemorts. Une fois qu'il fut "réduit à un état proche de la mort", le ministère ne vit plus l'utilité d'interdire ce sortilège.. car même s'il faisait atrocement mal, il ne causait pas la mort, ni quelconque blessure incurable.  
Elle s'arrêta un instant puis reprit, en marmonnant presque :  
- Enfin, tout dépend de quel autre sortilège on y grave... Enfin, bref maintenant les sorcier peuvent se toutaouer : "Maman je t'aime" sur la fesse droite sans risquer de se faire envoyer à Azkaban.  
Le petit groupe, jusqu'a là tendu, se dérida quelque peu. Ron rit même.  
Mais Will et Aki ne semblaient pas rassurés. Harry s'en rendit compte :  
- Écoutes Will, oublie ça pour le moment... ça n'a pas l'air d'être dangereux puisque tu n'as pas souffert jusqu'a là... physiquement je veux dire... hein ?  
- ...hum... t'as raison.. surtout que c'est censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie !  
Il sourit et, inconsciemment, prit la main d'Aki dans la sienne mais cette fois les anneaux n'y étaient pour rien.  
Ce fut à ce moment que la porte du compartiment coulissa, laissant apparaître deux jeunes filles. Ginny, plus belle et plus rousse que jamais, se tenait fièrement à côté d'une Luna rêveuse. Toutes les deux arboraient des badges de préfètes.  
- La réunion a duré un temps fou, avec toutes les nouvelles précautions à propos de Vous-savez-qui et... oh ! Alors ça c'est trop ! Deux trios !  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire (a part Luna qui se grata la tête d'un air songeur). Will, Aki et Payna se regardèrent, fières de former un Trio uni, à l'image de leurs aînés.

On fit les présentations puis Ginny et Luna s'installèrent, et la conversation reprit le ton léger et excité propre au jour de rentré. Neville arriva quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé, et leur annonça qu'il avait encore perdu puis retrouvé Trevor. Il leur montra ensuite la nouvelle baguette offerte par sa grand mère, celle de son père ayant été cassé lors de cette affreuse soirée au ministère (Harry se rembrunit un peu à cette évocation), puis il sortit fièrement de son sac deux mimbulus mimbletonia, l'un était plus petit, et Neville expliqua avec une satisfaction non dissimulée que c'était lui tout seul qui avait réussit à le faire naître puis croître.

William se sentait bien, malgré la discussion préoccupante qu'ils venaient d'avoir.  
Payna, désormais assise à côté d'Hermione, lisait par dessus son épaule un gros volume intitulé " Charmes et sortilèges niveau 6.  
Akima, elle, regardait à tour de rôle Luna, Ginny et Neville à qui Harry semblait expliquer d'une voix basse et pressée, la situation de William (avec la marque et tout) et la sienne. Elle ne se sentit pas offusquée qu'il parle d'elle à voix basse car il n'y avait rien d'anormal à mettre ces plus proches amis au courant des récents événements, surtout dans une période comme celle-ci. De plus, elle fut flattée d'entendre Harry dire qu'elle était "tout le contraire de Cho.  
Quelques minutes plus tard Harry, avait reprit un ton normal, et après un sourire à Aki, il dirigea la conversation vers le quidditch. Ron, qui jusqu'a là fredonnait "Weasley est notre roi", se tourna vivement pour prendre par à la discussion. Aki cessa de grattouiller la tête de Mushu et tendit l'oreille.  
- Cette année on les aura, s'écria Ginny avant d'ajouter, enfin si je fais partie de l'équipe.  
- ...ça dépendra de Johnson, dit Harry, mais si tu veux mon avis tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire.  
Ginny rit :  
- Johnson, hein ? Tu crois pas qu'elle a autre chose à faire maintenant ?  
Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main. Évidement Johnson avait finit ses études à Poudlard.  
- Mais alors, qui est le capitaine ? demanda Harry avec naïveté.  
- Mais c'est toi Harry ! s'écria Ron.  
- Mais que quoi quand, qui a décider ça ?  
- Tu es le membre le plus ancien ! C'est donc à toi que revient l'honneur d'être capitaine !  
Harry sentit une joie indescriptible l'envahir :  
- Dans ce cas, pas de problèmes tu sera dans l'équipe, dit-il à Ginny en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.  
- Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer les règles du Quidditch ? demanda Aki.  
Ce fut Ron qui s'en chargea. Il eut du mal à se concentrer sur le principal et ne put s'empêcher de raconter un épisode son dernière match en tant que gardien. Aki réussit à comprendre les bases.  
- Hum, donc il y a 7 joueurs, c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui, confirma Harry.  
- Comment sont ils choisis ?  
- Une séance de sélection est organisée chaque année.  
- C'est Mercredi prochain cette année, les informa Ginny.  
- Donc dans deux jours, reprit Aki, et euh.  
Elle hésitait à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
- Est ce que tous les élèves peuvent se présenter ?  
Harry et Ginny parurent embarrassés, alors que Ron se chargeait à nouveau de répondre :  
- Oui, sauf les premières années, ils n'ont pas le droit de posséder leur propre balai.  
Aki perdit quelque peu son enthousiasme mais elle se força à sourire.  
- Ah bon d'accord, c'était juste une question comme ça.  
Harry, qui avait perçut le ton peiné de la jeune fille, cru bon d'ajouter :  
- En cas général.  
- Pardon ?  
- Les premières années ne sont pas acceptés dans l'équipe, en cas général... mais il arrive qu'il y est des exceptions.  
Aki se sentit rassurée, elle n'aurait plus qu'a faire ses preuves.  
Ensuite, Harry parla stratégie. Aki pouvait lire dans ses yeux pétillants à quel point il aimait ce sport. Il sortit sa baguette et se mit à faire de grands signe dans l'air, décrivant une certaine "feinte de 'Rond exquis'". Mushu, qui ne tenait plus en place, depuis un moment déjà, se mit à jouer avec la baguette du survivant, déclenchant les rires.

Le temps passa ensuite à une vitesse folle et Aki fut surprise d'être si tôt tirée de ses rêverie par Payna :  
- Alloooo, Mangue d'Asie, c'est l'heure de se mettre en uniforme.  
- Mangue d'Asie ? interrogea Harry.  
- Le surnom que me donne mon abruti de soeur (harry grimaça)... et en parlant de soeur : c'est elle qui a ma tenue, soupira Aki.  
Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le couloir qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un était encore accroché à elle :  
- C'est encore aimanté ? demanda-t-elle à William.  
Ce dernier sourit :  
- Je ne sais pas.  
Elle lui rendit son regard complice et ils se dirigèrent vers l'avant de la locomotive main dans la main.  
Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, il trouvèrent enfin Cho. Elle n'avait pas finit de dire "Kimy ma chérie, qu'est ce que tu veux ?" et de jeter un regard méprisant à William, que Akima avait déjà récupéré son uniforme et refermé la malle de sa soeur à coups de pieds.  
Malheureusement le retour à leur compartiment ne se passa pas aussi bien. En effet, alors qu'ils étaient au milieu de l'avant dernier wagon, un voix douce mais autoritaire, interpella William :  
- Will ?  
- Diamant..., répondit celui-ci en se retournant.  
- Je t'en prie, appelle moi Diam.  
Son regard se posa un instant sur les mains jointes de Will et Aki puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et fit claquer une bise sonore sur la joue de William. Aki était décidé à montrer à Will, qu'elle serait à ses côtés quelque soient ses choix (en matière de fille notamment). Elle salua donc Mc Jewells, très poliment :  
- Bonjour Mc Jewells.  
- Chang, grogna cette dernière comme ci elle venait juste de la remarquer.  
Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Will et poursuivit :  
- Dans quelle maison penses tu être ?  
William, qui n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à la question, dit :  
- Eh bien, Serdaigle ou Griffondor.  
- Vraiment ? répliqua Diamant en haussant un sourcil.  
Sur ce, elle se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée sans un regard en arrière.  
Will et Aki repartirent vers leur compartiment tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire Diamant par ce "Vraiment ?"

Une quinzaines de minutes plus tard, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta à la gare de Pré au lard dans un grincement sinistre.  
A la sortie du train, un immense individu arborant une toison impressionnante, cria :  
- Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît !  
- C'est Hagrid, expliqua Harry au trois jeunes, il est très gentil, il va vous conduire par le lac.  
Il salua le dénommé Hagrid et se hâta de rejoindre les autres tandis que Will, Akli et Payna s'entassait avec leurs camarades de première année. Il furent rejoints, peu après par Paleili, qui ne cessa de leur vanter les amis de Parvati. Cinq minutes plus tard, la petite foule se mit en mouvement, se dirigeant vers la rive d'un immense lac où des barques les attendaient sagement. Une fois arrivés au bord, ils furent bousculés par un petit groupe de quatre élèves, dirigés par Diamant, qui tenaient apparemment à monter les premiers. Aki s'écarta docilement alors que la blonde lui soufflait en pointant Mushu de ses doigts blanc :  
- Pas malin d'avoir gardé ton chat... surtout que si tu tombais à l'eau, il ne s'en remettrait pas, ne sachant pas nager.  
William entendit Aki murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à "cachet d'aspirine" et il rit doucement.

Il rit beaucoup moins lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la même barque que Diamant, Aki dans une autre et Payna et Paleili dans une troisième. Cinq autres minutes passèrent et ses soupçons furent confirmés, lorsqu'il vit Diamant sortir sa baguette.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ? 

Luv ya all, LoonyM.


	18. La Répartition

Merci **Pichnette** pour ta review qui ma fait très plaisir ! Alors voila, spécialement pour toi (et pour tous mes lecteurs qui ont oublié de reviewer èé (pas d'inquiètudes je vous M quand même)), voici le chapitre 18.

**Chapitre 18: La répartition.**

Il rit beaucoup moins lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la même barque que Diamant, Aki dans une autre et Payna et Paleili dans une troisième. Cinq autres minutes passèrent et ses soupçons furent confirmés, lorsqu'il vit Diamant sortir sa baguette.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.  
- Je m'amuses un peu…, répondit elle en pointant sa baguette vers la barque où était assise Aki.  
- Arrête c'est pas drôle!

De la barque où elle se trouvait, Aki vit McJewells pointer sa baguette vers eux et William lui parler fermement, les sourcils froncés. Aki se prépara au choc, serrant, d'une main, Mushu contre sa poitrine et de l'autre s'agrippant au rebord de l'embarcation. Mais le choc ne vint pas.

Diamant baissa sa baguette et rejeta ses cheveux blonds en arrière, cognant du coude sa voisine de gauche. Au lieu de se fendre d'une excuse, elle éclata de rire et dità William :  
- Tu as vu la tête que tu fais?  
- Quoi? s'interloqua ce dernier, fortement désappointé.  
- C'était une blague, mon cher… De toute façon, je ne connais aucun sortilège capable de lui faire du mal.  
William doutait un peu de la validité de cette dernière affirmation, mais il se tut, acceptant tout de même qu'il s'était bien fait piégé. - ça ne te fais pas beaucoup rire à ce que je peux voir…  
- ça devrait?  
Diamant attendit un moment et posa ses deux mains pâles sur les épaules de William.  
- Un jour tu comprendra… toi et moi on est du même rang…  
William n'eut guère le temps de méditer ces dernières paroles car la barque d'Aki se secoua violemment, les projetant à l'eau, elle et son voisin de droite.

Aki n'avait rien vu, rien comprit, elle s'était retrouvée expulser d'un coup hors de la barque et les pans de sa robe commençaient déjà à s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles, l'empêchant de se maintenir à la surface. Avant de disparaître sous l'eau noire, elle poussa un dernier cri, un appel à l'aide:  
- WILL!  
Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Aki avait crier son prénom! Il fallait lui répondre! Il fallait plonger pour la sauver! Mais Diamant s'accrochait à lui telle une diablesse et le seul son qui sortir de sa bouche fut: «Aïe.  
- Reste tranquille! s'exclama Diamant, elle va s'en sortir!  
- Lâches moi! ragea William.  
- Ne t'énerves pas, ça ne sert à rien, regarde, quelqu'un s'en occupe déjà.

Aki sentit une main forte lui agripper l'épaule et elle fut ramenée à la surface. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air salvateur, tandis que son sauveur et le garçonnet blond, tombé avec elle, la remontait sur la barque. Elle resta un moment allongé sur le fond de l'embarcation, totalement hébétée. Soudain, une lueur d'effroi passa dans son regard, alors qu'elle s'écriait: - Mushu!  
Elle bondit sur ses pieds, ôta sa robe et ses chaussures aussi vite que faire se peut et sauta à l'eau. C'était une tentative désespérée, guidée par un trop plein d'adrénaline et d'amour. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait une fois de plus vers les profondeurs obscures et vaseuse du grand lac, elle n'entendit, ni le cri d'effroi de Payna, ni les protestations de ses sauveurs, ni Will qui criait, à son tour, son prénom… Sa jupe et son chemisier, la gênaient dans sa progression et déjà elle manquait d'air, de plus elle ni voyait rien… Des larmes de rage aurait pu couler sur son joli visage si elle avait été à l'air libre…  
Soudain une lumière apparut, éclairant une petite forme recroquevillée glissant lentement vers les abysses. L'espoir renaquit en elle et Aki nagea de toutes ses force vers le corps inerte de Mushu. Elle réussit à l'atteindre plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle remonta vers la surface où des bras tendus l'attendaient et la tirèrent une fois de plus hors de l'eau.

William, inspira une grande bouffée d'air quand Aki réapparut à la surface, et regarda son anneau dont la lueur faiblissait petit à petit. Sur l'autre barque, celui d'Aki en faisait de même. William comprit que cette bague l'avait guidée et aidée au moment où elle en avait eut besoin, et comme les deux anneaux étaient indéniablement liés, le sien s'était illuminer en même temps… Encore un élément qui pourrait faire avancer le chmilblic. Malgré le sentiment de soulagement qu'il ressentait en ce moment, William ne put se cacher sa propre frustration et rage de n'avoir rien fait, et il se prit la tête dans les main en soupirant lourdement.

Aki serra Mushu contre elle, tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience, crachotant comme un diable. Elle tenta de croiser le regard rassurant de William, mais ce dernier avait baissé la tête et s'ébouriffait furieusement les cheveux à l'aide de ses deux mains.

Ils n'eurent guère le temps de parler lorsqu'ils descendirent des barques car ils furent entraînés par la foule de leurs camarades qui pressaient le pas autant par le fait qu'il commençait à faire drôlement froid, que par la peur d'être eux aussi projetés à l'eau. Ils se retrouvèrent donc très vite dans une immense pièce, qui semblait être la salle à manger. Les autres élèves étaient déjà là, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée la répartitions des nouveaux (à moins que ce ne soit le repas qui suivrait).

Dès qu'elle la vit entrer, Cho se précipita sur sa sœur:  
- Aki, mais tu es trempée! Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait? Tu es tombée dans l'eau?  
Tous les regards était tournés vers elle, a l'exception de celui du garçonnet blond tombé avec elle qui faisait de grands signe à ses frères en mimant les mot suivants: «Je suis tombé dans le lac! C'est trop bien.  
- A ton avis? répliqua Aki en même temps qu'une dame tirée à quatre épingles (ce devait être un professeur) disait:  
- A votre avis?  
Cho rougit un peu et un regard du professeur lui fut suffisant pour comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle regagne sa place dard dard.

- Bien. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Griffondor, dit le professeur en posant un vieux chapeau très usé sur un grand tabouret. Et ceci est le choixpeau magique. Dès qu'il aura finit sa chanson, vous vous avancerez, sur mon appel, et porterez le choixpeau à votre tête.

Sous le regard effaré des premières années, le choixpeau se fendit et entonna sa chanson:

«Les temps sont graves aujourd'hui,  
Alors écoutez les conseils que voici.  
Aimez, riez, jouez,  
De la vie, profitez,  
Travaillez, entraînez,  
Pour ce jour là, gagner,  
Mais surtout le plus important,  
Restez unis, mes enfants,  
Que vous soyez Griffondors,  
Lions au cœur d'or,  
Serpentars,  
Rusés lézards,  
Serdaigles,  
Intelligents aigles,  
Ou Pouffsouffles,  
Blaireaux toujours cools.  
Ma chanson cette année,  
Etait courte mais sensée,  
Il faudra vous en rappeler Maintenant venez,  
Et voyez à quelle maison,  
Je destine votre nom.»

- Bonnie Albert. Appela le professeur McGonagall.  
Une petite fille brune s'avança et porta le choixpeau à sa tête.  
- Pouffsouffle! rugit se dernier au bout d'une courte hésitation.  
La petite sourit et la tablé de la maison en question manifesta sa joie plutôt bruyamment.

William eut un doute soudain… Et si McGonagall l'appelait par son vrai nom! Comment pourrait-il justifier le fait d'avoir mentit à ses amis? Comment supporterait-il les origines de son nom, que connaissaient visiblement cet abruti de Malfoy?

- William Art Leurre.  
L'appelé soupira et se dirigea vers le choixpeau. Il le posa sur sa tête et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, le choixpeau se mit à parler tout bas, de façon à ce qu'ils soit les seuls à pouvoir entendre:  
- Et bien mon garçon, tu es un cas difficile. Je ne suis pas dupe sur ton nom, et Serpentar lui conviendrait en plus haut point. Cependant je perçoit en toi une autre lueur.  
- Je ne veux pas aller à Serpentar, affirma William.  
- Tu es sûr, pourtant…  
- J'ai dit non!  
- Bien. Comme la lueur que je perçoit en toi est celle du courage et de l'amour, tu seras à…. GRIFFONDOR.  
La tablé applaudit encore plus bruyamment et Harry fit de grands signes à William pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Akima Chang.  
La joli brune se dirigea à son tour vers le choixpeau et l'enfila. Ce dernier n'hésita guère, à peine avait-il effleuré la tête de la jeune fille qu'il s'écria:  
- Griffondor!  
Aki était aux anges, elle «vola» jusqu'à la table Griffondor et s'assit à côté de William. Elle ne redescendit pas plus de son petit nuage rose lorsque William passa sa main autour de sa taille, au contraire.

Ce fut bientôt au tour de McJewells, qui fut envoyée, sans surprise, à Serpentar.  
Vint celui de Payna. La jeune fille semblait être en grande discussion avec le choixpeau et elle rit plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le choixpeau annonce: Griffondor! qui fit bondir Aki de joie.

Un vieil homme aux yeux pétillant se leva, et le silence se fit:  
- Mangeons, après nous discuterons.  
Alors, sous le regard effaré et émerveillé des premières années, la table s'emplit de mais qui donnait l'air d'être plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

* * *

/Réfléchit/ Quel stratagème adopter pour vous faire reviewer... 

Ron : Hey LoonyMione !  
LoonyMione : Hum gné ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi !  
Ron : Je viens t'aider pour trouver une...  
Hermione : Hum hum...  
Ron : Rectification, **nous** venons t'aider à trouver une solution pour... pour quoi déjà Mione ?  
Hermione : Pour avoir plus de review Ron...  
Ron : Ah oui c'est ça ! Bon je commence : "Chers Lecteurs, si vous ne savez pas quoi mettre dans vos reviews... ben écrivez juste "Pinguin", ça fera plaisir à l'auteur..."  
Hermione /se masse les tempes/ Ouya... Ron cet argument à déjà été utilisé il y a deux chapitre...  
Ron : Va voir à la fin du chapitre 16 Ah oui...  
Hermione : Bon... "L'auteur serait enchantée si vous lui laissiez une review, ne serait-ce qu'une petite..."  
Ron : "... et elle s'excuse pour le delai entre deux chapitres..."  
Hermione : "...elle pense que faire parler les personnages à la fin de chaque chapitre, personnage qui pourrons commentés vos reviews, vous motivera un peu."  
LoonyMione : Je sais pas si c'était un truc à dire ça...  
Payna : "L'auteur précise que l'idée des personnages qui parlent à la fin du chapitre est la 'propriété' d'Alohomora, grande prêtresse de la fanfcition"  
Hermione : Ah ma petite Payna ! T'es là aussi !  
Payna /rougit/ voui  
Ron : Ah les nanas !  
LoonyMione : J'te le fais pas dire... Aller cho les ptit lecteurs et gros bisous.


	19. Black et Chang, deux noms qui blessent

Coucou !

Merci à **Chimgrid**, **Pichnette** et **Ratonton** pour vos reviews et GROS merci à **Jolynda** par sa review très constructive. C'est vrai, je dois avouer, que mes chapitre ne sont pas très long et que le rythme est une peu cassé... mais je crois que c'est ma manière d'écrire, j'aime bien faire découvrir les éléments petit à petit et laissez un peu de suspence. Mais Jolynda à raison, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus consistants à l'avenir, comme l'histoire est déjà écrite jusqu'au chapitre 20... se sera à partir du chapitre 21.

Sinon j'ai fait un petit fanart et je le trouve plutôt CUTE lol : loonymione.free.fr/fics/illustrations/akima.gif (sans www devant)

Allez, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19: Black et Chang, deux noms qui blessent**

Ils mangèrent tous avec entrain, oubliant soucis et tension qui régnaient à peine quelques minutes auparavant. William qui s'était décidé à lâcher la taille d'Aki (ce n'était guère pratique pour manger) discutait avec Harry tandis que la jeune fille observait la grande salle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Finalement elle était sorcière, ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle le réalisait entièrement, son plus chère désir était désormais réel.

- Potter… Potter! appelait une voix à la fois basse et traînante.  
- Malfoy…? grogna Harry sans même prendre la peine de se retourner se qui énerva passablement son ennemi.  
- C'est quoi ta matière préférée déjà?  
Harry ne put, cette fois, s'empêcher de regarder son interlocuteur pour mieux juger de sa santé mentale.  
- Pardon?  
- Ta matière préférée… Potter!  
Comme Harry, toujours aussi hébété, ne se décidait pas à répondre, Malfoy continua.  
- C'est bien Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, non?  
- Euh… oui… mais… Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? ajouta-t-il en retrouvant la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Malfoy, un instant effacée par la surprise.  
- C'est vrai? Dommage, dit Malfoy.  
Et il se retourna comme si de rien était.  
- Mais il a complètement perdu la boule! s'écria Harry en regardant ses amis.  
- Non je ne crois pas…, souffla Hermione.  
- Tu crois qu'il sous entendait quelque chose? demanda Ron septique, une pleine cuillère de pudding en suspension.  
- Ouah! Ron! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ou alors ça t'es venu en rêve? demanda Ginny avec un sourire ironique.  
- Et ben…, commença Ron. Très drôle Ginny, acheva-t-il lorsqu'il comprit que sa sœur se payait sa tête.  
- Quoi? demanda Payna à l'intention d'Hermione qui semblait être devenu son idole.  
- D'abord l'allusion à «Black» et maintenant ça?  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par «ça»? questionna Ron.  
- Peut être que cette année Harry aura une raison de détester cette matière alors qu'il l'a toujours aimée… proposa Will.  
- Exact, approuva Hermione qui semblait décidée à leur laisser trouver tout seul la solution au problème.  
- Mais je ne vois pas quoi, DCFM ça à toujours été pour moi… Il s'arrêta un instant et leva l'index.  
- Mais oui… le professeur!  
- Tu crois que se serait une relation de Malfoy? Questionna Ron à nouveau.  
- Bah oui c'est fort possible, dit Payna.  
- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de «Black»? demanda Aki, jusqu'à là muette.  
William sentit ses entrailles se tordrent.  
- En fait, j'ai pensé à un truc, dit Harry amèrement, peut être qu'il voulait parler de Régulus…  
- Pas bête, acquiesça Ron.  
- Quelqu'un pourrait-il éclairer ma lanterne? déglutit William.  
Ce fut Ginny qui s'en chargea, car Harry commençait à gagner en pâleur.  
- Regulus était le frère de…  
- Ce n'était pas son frère! grogna Harry - Voyons Harry, dit Hermione en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
- C'était un mangemort, un traître, un lâche… Oui, Régulus Black n'était pas son frère, c'était une saleté de lâche.  
William avait la tête qui tournait, serait-il apparenté à ce Romulus, serait-il le parent d'un mangemort, ou même pire, le fils d'un mangemort?  
Harry se referma sur lui même et refusa toute parole venant d'Hermione qui essayait vainement de le raisonner.  
- Will, tu vas bien? demanda Aki - Je… oui, articula le jeune homme en essayant de sourire.  
- Tu es sûr tu es tout pâle…  
Elle allait passer une main dans ses cheveux quand:  
- Tout d'abord…  
Le directeur, un vieux barbu au regard pétillant, s'était dressé, amenant instantanément le silence dans la salle.  
- …pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de cette école. Ensuite, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas de consigne particulière à vous communiquer si ce n'est à propos de quelques interdictions. Il est interdit de se rendre dans la forêt interdite. De même, le concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits sera affichée dès ce soir sur la porte de son bureau et que quiconque trouvé en présence d'un des dits objets s'expose à une sanction. Voilà pour ce qui est disons… plus ennuyant. Maintenant, passons aux réjouissances. J'ai le plaisir d'accueillir cette année un nouveau professeur. Elle assurera les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
Harry releva la tête en observant la table des professeur avec un intérêt non feint. Cependant il ne reconnut aucune nouvelle tête parmi ces anciens professeurs.  
- Elle ne pourra malheureusement être présente se soir, pour cause d'imprévu.  
Le professeur McGonagall tiqua légèrement.  
- Mais rassurer vous, dès demain, Mrs…  
- Hum, hum… fit un petite voix dans la salle.  
- Que dis-je…, se reprit Dumbledore. Lady Opale McJewells pourra assurer ses cours comme convenu.  
Cette fois McGonagall grogna carrément de désapprobation. Un quart de la salle applaudit bruyamment tandis que le reste se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette Lady de grande famille.  
- Hum…ça me dit rien de bon…, souffla Aki, pourquoi une Lady viendrait elle enseigner dans une école?  
- Peut être pour s'occuper, ça doit pas être marrant d'être femme au foyer maintenant que sa fille est ici…, répondit William.  
- Sa fille…oui…, grogna Aki.  
Elle aurait voulut lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de la défendre tout le temps, lui dire que c'était une sale peste et que c'était de sa faute si elle était tombée dans l'eau… Mais elle savait que la jalousie jouait pour beaucoup dans ces pensées, aussi, elle se tut.  
Déjà Dumbledore reprenait:  
- Merci pour elle. Les inscriptions aux clubs, se feront demain soir, excepté pour les équipes de quidditch dont les sélections auront lieu mercredi prochain, des tranches horaires égales seront attribuées à chaque maison. Merci de m'avoir écouté, il est maintenant temps de vous rendre dans vos dortoirs respectifs, bonne nuit!

Les première année furent tenu de suivre Ginny qui ouvrait fièrement le chemin vers les dortoirs. Aki entendait toutes sortes de murmures sur son passages, ils semblaient à la fois hostiles et admiratifs. Ici une fille la fixait avec une moue dubitative, là un grand brun lui souriait d'un air entendu…  
- Je me sens mal à l'aise… confia-t-elle à William alors qu'elle commençait à percevoir plus clairement les murmures: «C'est la petite Chang….» «T'as vu la sœur de Chang?» «M'en parle pas»  
- Fais pas attention, la rassura Will.  
Aki continua d'avancer en regardant ses pieds, comme pour échapper à ce bourdonnement d'intensité croissante. Bientôt, les élèves, croyant qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs, haussèrent le ton, si bien qu'elle pu les entendre distinctement.  
- Regarde! C'est la sœur de Chang! clamait une voix.  
- Oh mon dieu! Encore une peste celle là…, lui répondait une autre.  
- Oh que oui! Mais… eh regarde le brun là… avec les yeux foncés…  
- Il est trop miiiiiiignon!

Aki soupira, alors qu'elle éprouvait à nouveau un sentiment vite oublié, mais hélas, vite retrouvé, le poids de son nom, immense fardeau qu'elle porterait jusqu'au mariage et, qui sait, peut être toute sa vie. Se mêlait à se poids qui lui écrasait le cœur, un sentiment de jalousie… encore. On disait d'elle qu'elle était «la petite Chang» tandis qu'il était «un beau ténébreux»… et Diamant était la fille d'une Lady! - Ils sont faits pour aller ensemble, dit-elle amèrement.  
- J'espère que tu ne parles pas de cette fille, elle n'est pas du tout à mon goût! lui dit William en pointant son admiratrice du menton.  
Aki se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé a voix haute et elle rougit de honte.  
- Non…je…excuse moi…  
William rit.  
- Ne te moques pas de moi! s'écria Aki en faisant mine d'être vexée.  
- Hahaha… mais non ma petite mangue!  
- Umpf.  
William rit encore, puis offrit un magnifique sourire à Aki. Un sourire qu'il aurait eut du mal à sortir quelques semaines auparavant…  
- Et c'est quoi tes goûts en matière de fillealors ? questionna Aki avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Devines.  
- Je donne ma langue au chat.  
- Eurk, le pauvre…  
Et ils se mirent à rire de nouveau, alors qu'il arrivaient devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame qui… bougeait dans son cadre, se faisait belle et réclamait un mot de passe!

William observait Aki, qui, la mine endormie, rêvassait en touillant machinalement ses œuf brouillées. Elle avait encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et les cheveux en bataille. Lui n'avait pas se genre de problème, ayant été habitué à se lever tous les jours à 6h00 du matin. Il allait lui dire qu'elle était magnifique… elle l'aurait pris ironiquement et d'ailleurs il l'aurait dit sur un ton ironique, bien qu'au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune ironie dans ces propos, mais un cri suraiguë l'interrompit.

* * *

J'ose encore demander des reviews :p lol Mais j'ai aussi une question plus importante, est ce que ça vaut la peine que je continue, parceque le 6ème tome vient de paraître alors je me dit que peut être que ça ne vous intéressera plus après ... ;) 

Kisses, LoonyM.


	20. Quand ça se bouscule un peu…

Whaou ! Presque **10** reviews pour ce chapitre (et bientôt 100 au total !)! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup (lol) à **Lunatanis**, **Patacitrouille**, **Bucky**, **etincellet **(même si j'ai bien peur que tu ne vois aucunes de tes anecdotes se concrétiser ici), **Misty**, **Stephanie**, **Jolynda** et **Ratonton**... 

Je m'excuses pour le laps de temps entre les deux chapitres mais j'étais en vacances (donc c'est pas de ma faute... pour une fois)

Le chapitre 20 est le dernier écrit avant la "deuxième vague" d'écriture, ce qui veut dire le dernier chapitre "court", les suivants seront plus longs...

**Chapitre 20 : Quand ça se bouscule un peu…**

William se tourna vers Hermione qui tenait dans les mains la Gazette du Sorcier du matin même.  
- Oh, non ! C'est affreux…  
- Quoi ? s'enquit Harry qui sentit tout à coup son jus de citrouille remonter à vitesse grand V.  
- C'est un encadré secondaire, en bas à gauche : « 'Cambriolage' d'une mère d'Aurore. Ce matin, une bien étrange surprise attendait les magicorégulateurs qui faisaient leur ronde de 5h00 du côté de Bottisham. En effet, ils trouvèrent la porte du n°31, horriblement fracassée, des bouts de bois jonchant le sol. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent et appelèrent, personne ne leur répondit. Ce ne fut que 10 minutes plus tard qu'ils découvrirent Mrs Androméda Tonks, étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Ce fut l'Aurore Nymphadora Tonks qui déclara plus tard aux journalistes, à qui elle avait interdit l'entrée après son arrivée, que sa mère était à nouveau sur pieds et qu'elle avait été victime d'un simple cambriolage ayant mal tourné. Cependant nous savons de source sûre que Mrs Tonks, à été admise à Ste Mangouste il y a une heure à peine. Qui était ce 'cambrioleur' ? Que cherchait-il ? Est-ce en rapport avec le métier de Miss Tonks ? »

Aki ouvrait de grands yeux ronds et regardait tour à tour le journal et william. Ce dernier, semblait partagé entre la colère et la pitié. Harry avait les sourcils furieusement froncés et Ron mâchait plus lentement qu'a l'habitude. Finalement ce fut Payna qui rompit le silence :  
- Pourquoi mettent-ils des guillemets autour des mots 'Cambriolage ' et 'cambrioleur' ?  
- Parce qu'ils n'y croient pas. Et moi non plus.  
- Une attaque de Mangemorts ? grogna Harry.  
- Mais dans quel but ? questionna Aki.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui, à son tour, jeta un regard en coin à Payna, puis dit :  
- Je ne sais pas encore.  
Payna lui rendit son coup d'œil : une lueur entendue passa entre les deux jeunes filles.  
William ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais la referma à chaque fois affichant une moue embêtée. Il sembla finalement changer d'idée et demanda :  
- Qu'est ce qu'on a comme cours aujourd'hui ?  
Il s'était efforcé d'adopter un ton anodin mais Aki voyait bien qu'il était affecté par l'article mais elle répondit comme si de rien était :  
- Double cours de Métamorphose (avec Serdaigle) et Sortilèges pour le matin, Histoire de la magie et double cours de potions (avec Serpentar) pour l'après midi…  
- Oh la, dit Harry bien qu'encore soucieux.  
Même Ron prit la peine de lâcher sa petite cuillère pour dire :  
- Bonne chance pour l'après midi…  
Ils finirent de manger en silence puis les deux trios se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur cours respectif. Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la salle de métamorphose, Aki eut le déplaisir de se rendre compte que les murmures hostiles à son égard n'avait en rien faiblit depuis la vieille. Will passa un bras rassurant sur ses épaules faisant taire instantanément tous les chuchotis qui, bien évidement, repartir de plus belle juste après (mais de manière moins hostile.  
Payna retrouva sa sœur devant la salle de classe. Celle-ci, à l'image de Parvati, avait orné sa queue de cheval d'une magnifique (mais non moins imposante) broche scintillante représentant un papillon. Les deux sœurs semblaient contentes de se retrouver bien que leur discussion tourna court pour cause de divergence de sujets de conversation.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ne voyant pas le professeur arriver, les élèves entrèrent dans la classe. Ils furent tous très surpris de voir un joli chat tigré tranquillement assis sur le bureau et s'assirent sans un mot, observant l'animal avec curiosité. Se fut Paleili qui rompit le silence en chuchotant à sa voisine :  
- Quelle jolie minette, qu'est ce que tu crois que le professeur va en faire ?  
Comme réagissant à ces paroles, le dit chat, ferma les yeux (dans une attitude qui ressemblait a de « l'exaspération » pensa William), puis commença à grandir, et grandir encore pour peu à peu se transformer en le professeur Mc Gonagall elle-même.  
- Ouah ! s'exclamèrent quelques élèves.  
- Merci, leur répondit le professeur, maintenant, commençons, si vous le voulez bien. Et, ah oui, Miss Patil ?  
- Oui ? répondirent deux voix à l'unisson, ce qui fit rire toute la classe.  
- Ah… c'est vrai. Miss Paleili, je vous serais reconnaissante de ne plus m'appeler « minette », merci.  
Les élèves repartirent d'un rire joyeux, vite étranglé par le regard sévère du professeur.

Les cours du matin enchantèrent notre trio et Payna répondit juste à toutes les questions.  
Ils allèrent ensuite prendre leur déjeuner puis se dirigèrent vers la salle d'Histoire. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent une certaine fille de Lady…  
- Oh, salut Will ! Je peux te parler ?  
- Va s'y…  
- Je voulais dire, seul à seul, minauda-t-elle tout en gardant un air méprisant à l'égard d'Aki qui se demanda comment elle arrivait à faire ça.  
- Hum… ok.  
Et ils s'éloignèrent.  
Aki s'adossa au mur du couloir, adoptant un air nonchalant, mais sous ce masque elle tendait l'oreille. Malheureusement elle n'entendait strictement rien et elle sentait les poignards de la jalousie s'enfoncer un peu partout dans son corps, aussi, elle respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer, il fallait laisser Will faire ce qu'il voulait, elle n'était ni sa petite amie, ni sa sœur et encore moins sa femme… Oui mais elle était tout de même son amie, et elle se devait de le prévenir au sujet de cette fille, puisqu'il était apparemment incapable de se rendre compte qu'elle était malfaisante. Elle se raidit et avança d'un pas, mais au même moment, Mc Jewells mit fin à la conversation en lançant un : « A toute à l'heure alors ! » d'un air entendu.  
William acquiesça et resta un moment seul debout au milieu du couloir pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Ce que venait de lui dire Diamant, lui avait fait pas mal d'effet. Elle avait commencé sur le ton de la conversation habituelle puis mine de rien avait dérivé pour lui dire : « Je sais que tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être », puis était parti comme si de rien était. William se ressaisit, après tout, peut être qu'elle avait dit ça sans réellement savoir, ou peut être que, comme lui, elle ne savait pas tout…  
Il revint vers ses amis tout en frottant son annulaire, là où se trouvait le deuxième anneau Dune Dist. Il l'avait brûlé tout au long de la conversation.  
Aki le regarda venir avec attention, un moment, il lui avait semblé décontenancé…  
- Bon… on y va ? proposa la jeune fille.  
- Attends, lui dit William.  
- Vous me rejoindrez dans la salle, dit Payna qui sentait bien qu'elle était de trop.  
Elle n'avait rien dit, à chaque fois que Diamant était dans les parages, mais ce mutisme cachait une observation attentive…  
Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, William commença avec précautions :  
- Est-ce que tu es… jalouse ?  
- Je… non pas du tout. Mentit Aki en sentant le rouge lui venir aux joues.  
- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?  
- Oui. Et ce n'est pas un… mensonge.  
- Ah bon, parce que j'ai sentit l'anneau me brûler curieusement tout à l'heure.  
Il savait ce que cela voulait dire et elle le savait également.  
- Bon d'accord… je suis… jalouse. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais franchement… Mc Jewells est…  
- C'est une fille intelligente et de très bonne fam…  
- Mais enfin, tu es naïf et borné ! Pourquoi tu la protèges comme ça. C'est elle qui est responsable de ma chute dans le lac hier ! Je l'ai vu donner un coup de coude à sa voisine !  
- Je ne suis ni naïf, ni borné… j'essaye simplement de me montrer objectif. Par contre toi, au point de vue étroitesse d'esprit tu en tiens une couche…  
Sur ces paroles il la laissa là et se dirigea vers la salle de cours. Il n'avait même pas fait deux pas que le regret lui empoigna le cœur, mais il ne se retourna pas. Elle l'avait traité de naïf, ce qu'il avait été toute une partie de son enfance, croyant que ces parents l'avait aimé… Et c'était pour cela qu'à l'orphelinat on le traitait souvent de borné, entre autres… Mais ça Aki ne pouvait pas le savoir.  
La jeune fille resta plantée au milieu du couloir, sérieusement secouée par ce que William venait de lui dire… Etait-elle si étroite d'esprit qu'il le disait ? Peut être… mais enfin, elle la narguait exprès ! Elle avait dit à Will : « A toute à l'heur » en la regardant ! Elle lui avait fixé un rendez vous ! Vraiment ? A moins que… à moins qu'elle eut seulement voulut parler du cours commun de potions… Mais oui c'était sûrement ça… elle se sentait de plus en plus bête et honteuse. La dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa avant de rentrer en classe fut qu'hier encore, Will l'avait appelé « ma petite mangue »… pour rire ou peut être pas…

Aki (assise à côté de Payna) et Will passèrent tout le cours d'Histoire à remettre en question les propos qu'ils avaient respectivement tenus durant la dispute. Mais chacun avait sa fierté et ne se décidait pas à présenter ses excuses. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du cours qu'ils décidèrent (toute fois sans se concerter) d'aller demander pardon à l'autre dès la fin de l'heure. Ils sentirent alors chacun de leur côté, une douce chaleur, émanant de leur anneau, se répandre dans leur corps.  
Mais ils ne purent se parler car Diamant attendait William à la sortie de la classe. Non sans un sourire d'excuses vis-à-vis d'Aki qui s'empressa de faire signe que ce n'était rien, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers les cachots accompagné de Diamant. Tout en descendant vers la salle de Potions avec Payna, Aki sera contre sa poitrine sa main où l'anneau diffusait encore une chaleur rassurante. Payna fit quelques « hum », « oui », « sûrement » en observant tour à tour William, Diamant, Akima et le sol qui semblait subitement être devenu très intéressant. Aki la regarda avec tendresse et rit :  
- Heureusement que tu es là, aussi, Payna.  
- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup… heureusement que je t'ai aussi ! sourit la jeune fille.

Le cours de Potions ne commença malheureusement pas dans une ambiance aussi chaleureuse. Le professeur Rogue, après leur avoir rabâcher les oreilles avec l' « art subtile des potions », s'employa à leur poser des questions sordides auxquelles seules Payna et Diamant furent en mesure de répondre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux élèves pour comprendre qui étaient les meilleurs élèves, et guère plus pour savoir laquelle avait la préférence du professeur Rogue…  
A la fin du cours, le professeur leur donna 30 cm de parchemin pour la fois suivante et les congédia sans plus de manières. Aki sortit la première et attendit Will :  
- Pour tout à l'heure…  
- Je sais, répondit le beau brun en touchant l'anneau de la jeune fille.  
- Oui mais quand même : excuses moi.  
- Ce n'est rien… moi aussi je te demande pardon.  
Akima serra la main qu'il avait laissée dans la sienne et appelant Payna du regard, ils partirent tous trois vers la salle commune de leur maison.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils faisaient (sagement) leurs devoirs (Payna trouvait qu'il n'y en avait pas assez), Aki se leva précipitamment comme si elle avait oubliée quelque chose, ce qui était manifestement le cas :  
- Où vas-tu ? la questionna William qui aurait bien voulut qu'elle reste près de lui, son épaule frottant contre la sienne.  
- Je… il faut que je demande un truc à Cho !

* * *

Voilou ! Review ?


End file.
